Le fragment d'un monde
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Trois cent ans avant les événements du film, une terrible malédiction changent les Gardiens en êtres maléfiques. Pitch se retrouve malgré lui a devoir jouer les gentils et c'est loin de lui plaire. Mais quand de nos jours, l'homme de la lune lui apprend l'existence de Jack Frost, les choses pourraient peut-être bien changer. A condition que Jack ne succombe pas à la malédiction...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi à part Aurore et Zephir. Mais pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les OC, je vous rassure, ils n'apparaissent que dans ce chapitre.

**Note :** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenu sur ma nouvelle fic ! Quand je pense que je n'ai vu ce film que deux fois (bon ok, j'ai passé des heures sur le fandom aussi) et que c'est déjà ma sixième fic sur les Cinq Légendes. Je m'impressionne moi-même... Bref. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'idée de cette fic m'a été donné par Abyssale (merci beaucoup!) et comme il ne me faut pas grand chose, j'ai pondu un scénario ^^. C'est un genre d'AU puisqu'il remplace les événements du film grâce à un postulat simple : « Et si les Gardiens étaient les méchants et Pitch le gentil ? ». Ce premier chapitre est un prologue et j'envisage une dizaine de chapitres pour cette histoire. Il devrait y avoir plusieurs couples mais le principale sera du Pitch/Jack ( comme c'est étonnant venant de ma part...) Maintenant, je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta. Bonne lecture !

**Mot de la bêta :** Nyaaaaaah, encore une fic ! xD Décidément ta source d'inspiration est intarissable Rai-chan… Moi ma muse me fait la gueule en ce moment… (Oui, vous vous en foutez je sais). BREF ! Ah, ce bon vieux Pitch, il m'avait manqué, avec ses ricanements et ses yeux jaunes sexy, euh, je veux dire, flippants. Graou… Je veux dire, Brrrr !

Enfin, bref, bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

Fée chantonnait tout en travaillant, donnant parfois des ordres à ses petites. La Gardienne voletait sans discontinuité dans son cercle de commande, prenant plaisir à son travail. Une mini-fée arriva vers elle en pépiant joyeusement. Fée prit la petite canine avec un grand sourire.

_C'est la première dent de cet enfant ! N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

Ses assistantes gazouillèrent en cœur et Fée alla elle-même ranger la dent. Elle prit une des boites dorées, où y apparut par magie le visage du petit garçon qui venait de perdre sa dent. Fée plaça ensuite précautionneusement la canine à l'intérieur avant de la ranger. La Gardienne retourna ensuite à son travail mais marqua un temps d'arrêt. Une jeune femme se tenait non loin d'elle, au milieu du va et viens des minis-fées. Elle portait une longue robe fluide aux couleurs du soleil levant qui s'arrêtait à ses chevilles. Ses cheveux blond lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos et étaient parcourus de quelques tresses. Elle était belle mais son visage était gâché par les larmes qui maculaient ses joues et brouillaient ses yeux bleu.

Fée écarquilla les yeux, surprise et inquiète pour son invitée inattendue. Elle s'approcha rapidement d'elle et les minis-fées cessèrent de bouger, ressentant les émotions de leur « mère ». Doucement, Fée posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde avant de demander :

_Aurore ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'esprit se mordit la lèvre inférieure, contenant un sanglot. Aurore regarda la Gardienne dans les yeux, retenant à grande peine ses larmes.

_Zephir... Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle cachait son visage dans ses mains.

La Gardienne sentit son estomac se tordre par un mauvais pressentiment.

_Et bien? Demanda-t-elle fébrilement, une partie d'elle se doutant déjà du pire.

_Il est mort. Gémit Aurore après quelques minutes.

Elle s'effondra ensuite dans les bras de Fée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Fée la serra contre elle, sous le choc.

Aurore et Zephir étaient respectivement les esprits de l'Aurore et du Crépuscule. Ils avaient beau être crée par la lune, les enfants ne croyaient pas en eux. Mais c'était un problème commun à tous les esprits qui n'avaient pas de fête ou ne promettait aucune « récompense » aux enfants. Mais Aurore et Zephir s'en moquaient. Dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ça avait été le coup de foudre. La plupart du monde spirituel connaissait leur relation. Fée avait été l'une des premières amies du couple. Ne pouvant guère être distraite trop longtemps de son travail, elle aimait pourtant quand ils venaient lui rendre visite.

Fée caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme, essayant de la réconforter. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, les sanglots d'Aurore s'éteignirent progressivement. Fée en profita pour lui demander comment s'était arrivé.

_Un vampire... Commença Aurore. De ceux qui aspirent l'énergie vitale des esprits aussi bien que le sang des humains. Je n'étais pas présente quand c'est arrivé.

L'esprit de l'Aube prit une inspiration douloureuse avant de fixer l'extérieur d'un regard vide.

_Je l'ai retrouvé agonisant sur notre lieu de rendez-vous, je n'ai rien pu faire.

_Aurore... Murmura Fée. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

_Si. J'aurais pu être avec lui. J'aurais pu être avec lui et...

_Mourir avec lui ? Termina la Gardienne avant de soupirer. Je ne pense pas que Zephir soit content que tu penses comme ça.

Aurore s'écarta de Fée avec une lueur de désespoir dans le regard.

_Mais j'aurais été avec lui ! Je suis toute seule maintenant, nous étions un tout ensemble.

_L'Homme de la Lune va probablement...

_Probablement le remplacer. La coupa presque sèchement Aurore. Mais je ne veux pas de remplacement ! Je veux récupérer Zephir !

Fée se leva et lui posa les mains sur les épaules pour la maintenir en place. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant l'état de nervosité avancé d'Aurore.

_Ecoute, je sais que Zephir comptait beaucoup pour toi. Je serais même capable d'abandonner mon titre de Gardienne pour vivre la même histoire d'amour que toi et Zephir. Mais il est mort. Tu ne peux rien faire pour ça.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'esprit de l'Aube. Intérieurement, la Gardienne pensa qu'elle avait été trop dure avec Aurore. Elle avait subit un choc énorme après tout. Mais la blonde finit par inspirer profondément avant de poser ses mains sur celles de Fée.

_Pourras-tu expliquer la situation aux Gardiens ?

Fée hocha la tête et voulu parler mais Aurore ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_J'ai besoin de parler à Mim.

_Il ne pourra rien faire. Souligna Fée.

_Ils nous a bien accordé une deuxième chance en faisant de nous des esprits. Remarqua Aurore avec une pointe d'espoir fou.

La Fée des dents n'eut pas le cœur à la dissuader du contraire. Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et la blonde finit par prendre congés. Fée la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers ses minis-fées. Elles avaient continué de travailler en voyant qu'Aurore n'était pas prêt de quitter le palais. La Gardienne leur fit un petit sourire rassurant avant de dire :

_Je dois aller prévenir mes amis. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

Les minis-fées hochèrent leur tête en chœur avant de reprendre le travail. Après un dernier regard sur les rangées de dents, Fée quitta son palais. La première chose à faire était de gagner le pôle Nord. Depuis tout temps, c'était le QG des Gardiens. Ensuite, si les autres tardaient trop, elle laisserait le Père se Noël se charger de la nouvelle pour repartir. Mais alors qu'elle franchissait l'Europe, actuellement plongé dans l'obscurité, elle vit une ombre se tenir non loin d'une maison.

Fée s'approcha un peu et serra légèrement les poings en voyant Pitch. Le Croque-Mitaine était censé être coincé dans son repère. Les Gardiens l'y avait exilé environ vingt cinq ans avant. Le battement de ses ailes dut attirer l'attention de Pitch car il se tourna en direction de la Gardienne. Loin de se cacher, Fée s'approcha même un peu, faisant face au Croque-Mitaine. Ce dernier eut l'air ennuyé de la voir mais eut un petit rictus.

_Tiens, ne serais-ce pas la Fée des dents ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Pitch ?

_Je prend l'air, et ruine le travail du Marchand de Sable au passage.

Fée se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Pitch avait toujours eut le don de l'agacer.

_Comment as tu fais pour t'échapper ?

Pitch lui jeta un regard moqueur avant de croiser ses bras derrière son dos.

_Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'enfermer dans ma propre maison ? Ne soyez pas stupide, j'ai toujours pu sortir quand je le voulais. Si je ne le faisais pas, c'est que c'est contre productif.

La nouvelle alerta mentalement la Gardienne. Comme les autres, elle nourrissait le fol espoir qu'un jour, ils pourraient se débarrasser durablement de Pitch. Mais il semblerait que ce soit impossible. Sable leur avait un jour expliqué que c'était aussi une histoire de balance. Fée secoua légèrement la tête avant de regarder le Croque-Mitaine. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre sérieusement contre Pitch seul. Aucun d'eux ne le pouvait réellement. Pourquoi était-ils toujours obligés d'être quatre pour les grandes batailles sinon ?

_Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène si loin de ton palais ? Fit soudain Pitch, la tirant de ses pensées.

Devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme, Pitch ricana avant de poursuivre.

_Réunion de Gardien je suppose ? Je me demande de quoi vous parlez quand ce n'est pas de moi.

_Notre vie ne tourne pas autour de toi. Répliqua sèchement Fée.

_Oh vraiment ? Je suis vexé.

La fée des dents resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de se décider. Après tout, Pitch avait lui aussi le droit de savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde spirituel.

_Zephir, l'esprit du Crépuscule, est mort. Finit-elle par dire.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par un étrange regard de la part de Pitch. Puis, il finit par soupirer avant de regarder les étoiles.

_Voilà donc pourquoi je trouvais que le soleil mettait autant de temps à se coucher.

Il n'avait que très peu parler à Zeph. Et en général, Pitch ne parlait pas à beaucoup de gens, à cause de sa réputation. Mais ses rares rencontres avec l'esprit du Crépuscule avait été cordiale. Puis, Pitch fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de regarder Fée.

_L'esprit de l'Aube ne va jamais accepter ça.

_Aurore en souffre. Approuva la Gardienne en commerçant à battre des ailes pour s'envoler. Mais le temps finira pas penser sa blessure.

_Sauf si ça la détruit avant.

_Pitch. Grimaça la jeune femme.

Le Croque-Mitaine lui fit un petit rictus amusé avant de s'approcher des ombres.

_Vous feriez bien de la surveiller.

Pitch disparut dans les ténèbres, Fée resta immobile. Puis, elle haussa les épaules et s'envola pour rejoindre le Pole. Sa conversation avait le Croque-Mitaine lui laissait un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. Elle avait beau savoir qu'Aurore était quelqu'un de bien, elle savait aussi qu'elle était dépendante de Zephir. Fée se mit à voler un peu plus vite. Elle devait rejoindre ses amis et vite.

**oOoOoOo**

Mim fixait l'étang gelé avec intérêt. A l'intérieur reposait le corps d'un jeune adolescent. L'esprit ne pouvait qu'admirait le sacrifice du garçon. Combien d'enfant aurait fait ça pour sauver leur petite sœur ? Mim eut un petit sourire.

Jackson Overland avait l'étoffe d'un Gardien.

L'Homme de la lune ferma les yeux, laissant ses rayons tomber sur le lac gelé. Le processus allait être assez long mais bientôt, Jack reviendrait à la vie avec une nouvelle vie. Mais soudain, alors que les cheveux du jeune garçon venaient de blanchir, il entendit les appels d'Aurore. Mim hésita à l'ignorer avant de soupirer doucement. La jeune femme venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos ainsi. Mim jeta un dernier coup d'œil au lac. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir Jack de l'eau.

Mim détourna ensuite son regard, laissant son esprit trouver l'esprit de l'Aube. Elle était quelque part en Alaska, perché au sommet d'une colline. Aurore ne pleurait plus mais sans pour autant avoir retrouvée son calme. Mim pouvait l'entendre l'appeler encore et encore, ignorant qu'il l'observait. Finalement, l'homme de la lune laissa ses rayons effleurer le visage d'Aurore. La jeune esprit frissonna mais comprit le message. Elle fixa la lune avec une détermination teintée de désespoir.

_Ramène Zephir à la vie.

_Je ne peux pas.

_Pourquoi ? Cria Aurore.

L'homme de la lune resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de secouer mentalement la tête.

_Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de ramener les esprits à la vie.

_Mais tu nous tires bien de la mort en faisant de nous tes esprits. Répliqua avec colère. Si tu peux déjouer le destin une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

_Quand vous mourrez en tant qu'esprit, vous regagner le cycle normal des réincarnations. Mais pouvoirs ne sont pas assez puissants pour récupérer.

L'esprit de l'Aube resta silencieuse, piétinant nerveusement sur place. Mim pouvait voir différentes émotions passaient sur le visage d'Aurore. Le désespoir, la colère, la douleur et enfin, la colère à nouveau. Aurore se tint bien droite, fixant la lune avec une haine surprenante.

_Tu ne pourras rien faire ?

_Je suis désolé. Répondit sincèrement Mim.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel Aurore fixa le vide. Puis, lentement, des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Pourtant, elle se mit à parler d'une voix étrangement calme :

_Tu sais, quand tu as fais de moi un esprit, j'ai mal vécu mes premiers temps de solitude. Aucun humain ne pouvait me voir ou m'entendre, j'étais complètement seul. Et ne parlons pas de mes semblables car même Fée ne pouvait pas me parler plus de dix minutes sans devoir retourner travailler.

Elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et d'essuyer ses larmes. Mim resta silencieux, ne sachant pas où Aurore voulait en venir.

_Je commençais vraiment à désespérer avant que je ne rencontre Zéphir. Reprit l'esprit de l' est devenus la personne la plus importe pour moi. Et quand j'étais avec lui, j'en venais même à penser que j'étais heureuse d'être morte puisque j'étais avec lui. Mais maintenant je suis seule à nouveau. On m'a pris Zephir et tu oses me dire que tu ne peux rien faire ? !

Elle avait finit sa phrase en criant, les poings serrés et le visage déformée par la colère.

_Aurore...

_C'est hors de question que je ne laisse passez ça !

Mim voulu lui répondre mais fut choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Peu à peu, un nuage noir se formait tout autour de l'esprit de l'Aurore. Celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte alors qu'elle était baignée dedans. La noirceur glissait sur son corps, remontant jusqu'à son visage. Au fils des minutes, Mim pouvait voir les cheveux d'Aurore devenir noir et ses iris rouge.

_« Elle est en train de devenir « négative »!_ » Pensa Mim avec horreur.

_Aurore, je t'en pris calme toi.

_Non ! Cria la jeune femme alors que ses émotions prenaient le dessus.

_Aurore. Répéta plus fermement Mim. Tu es en train de perdre le contrôle sur toi même. Reprend toi !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, l'énergie négative avait déjà fait son nid au sein du cœur d'Aurore. Elle n'était plus une gentille esprit de la lune crée pour apporter du bonheur. Désormais, elle était teinté par les ténèbres et ne désirait qu'une chose : la vengeance. Et si elle ne pouvait pas faire payer leur meurtrier de Zephir, elle se vengerait sur celui qui refusait de le ramener.

Soudain, Aurore se mit à ricaner sinistrement. Ces iris carmines brillaient d'un éclat lugubre quand elle se mit à parler :

_Tu sais Mim, je te maudis. Et quelle meilleure malédiction que de teinter tes Gardiens ? C'est eux qui paieront pour toi. Ils protégeaient et apportaient de la joie aux enfants ? Et bien maintenant, c'est fini. Ils deviendront le contraire de leur essence et apporteront désolation sur leur passage !

Une lumière rouge, pareille à du sang, nimba Aurore avant de se propager autour d'elle. Mim assista impuissant à la naissance d'une malédiction qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher.

Dans son palais céleste, Mim s'effondra à genoux, les mains plaqués contre sa poitrine. L'Homme de la lune se mit à suffoquer alors qu'il sentait l'énergie négative s'attaquer aux Gardiens. Personne ne le savait mais une part de chacun d'eux étaient reliée à Mim. Si quelque chose de grave leur arrivait, il le ressentait physiquement.

Et là, il pouvait presque le voir comme s'il était à cette réunion improvisé. Il pouvait sentir la surprise des Gardiens quand la lumière rouge s'abattit sur eux. Mais le plus douloureux fut leur peur et leur horreur alors qu'ils luttaient contre une possession inévitable. Mim eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser quand les Gardiens cessèrent de lutter contre la malédiction. Nord fut le dernier à être possédé, ayant été plus résistant que les autres. Leurs yeux devinrent rouge comme ceux d'Aurore. Dans très peu de temps, les modifications physiques et mentales allaient apparaître. Ils étaient perdus et ce constat arracha un sanglot à l'Homme de la Lune. Mim laissa échapper une larme solitaire alors qu'il se remettait debout en tremblant. Rassemblant ses idées, il porta son regard sur Aurore.

La jeune esprit avait déjà disparus de la colline, absorbait par les ténèbres de la nuit. Mim pensa vaguement qu'il allait devoir s'occuper d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprendre la vie qu'il lui avait donné. Si elle était encore une esprit de la lune oui mais là... Mim se passa une main sur le visage. Il allait devoir tuer l'esprit de l'Aurore et lui trouvé un remplaçant à elle et à Zephir. L'homme de la lune se rappela soudain de quelque chose de très important.

Ses Gardiens ne l'écouteraient plus désormais. Mais surtout, la balance était sur le point de s'effondrer du mauvais côté. Mim resta pensif quelques instants avant de grimacer. Il allait devoir demander de l'aide à la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu.

**oOoOoOo**

Pitch se releva difficilement du sol de son repère. Avec un grognement, le brun se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec une grimace. Il regarda autours de lui en essayant de voir cette maudite lumière rouge.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer exactement ?

Il n'y a pas dix minutes, il était tranquillement en train de s'exercer à manipuler le sable qu'il avait volé quand il avait été attaqué. Par une lumière rouge. Pitch leva mentalement les yeux au ciel en pensant à ça. Depuis son exil, il était dans un état de faiblesse qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Mais tout était en passe de changer depuis qu'il s'était aperçus qu'il pouvait corrompre les pouvoirs du Marchand de Sable.

Mais cette lumière rouge était intrigante. Il avait tout de suite sentie qu'elle était offensive et chargé d'émotion négative. Pitch avait essayé de la faire disparaître et l'avait attaqué sans succès. Il avait vite finit drapé dans cette maudite lumière. Elle avait tenté de s'infiltrer en lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Cependant, un curieux événement c'était passé. Les Cauchemars qui le constituaient s'étaient dressés contre l'attaque. Cela avait coupé la respiration de Pitch et il eut l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. La douleur était devenu tellement insoutenable qu'il s'était effondré par terre.

Pitch Black soupira en comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette lumière avait tenté de le posséder. Mais qui était assez fou pour tenter ça ? Intrigué, Pitch décide de sortir de son repère. Il prit la sortit qui menait près d'une petit ville nommé Burgess. Il regarda autours de lui mais ne constata rien d'anormal. Il ne voyait aucune trace de mini-fée ou du marchand de Sable mais ce n'était pas inhabituel. Cependant, quand il regarda la lune, il fut surpris de voir sa pâleur presque maladive. Pitch fronça les sourcils. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Pitch.

Le roi des cauchemars sursauta légèrement alors qu'il regardait à nouveau la lune.

_Pitch. Répéta Mim.

Cela tira un petit rictus amusé au brun.

_Hey bien, que tu m'adresses la parole alors que je n'ai pas prévu de « détruire » le monde ! C'est étonnant.

_Pitch, ce n'est pas le moment.

Le brun haussa légèrement un sourcil avant de hocher lentement la tête, attendant que Mim s'explique.

_Es-tu au courant que Zephir...

_Oui, je sais. Le coupa calmement Pitch. Il est mort, c'est ce que m'a dit la Fée des Dents.

_Bien, alors allons droit au but. Répondit Mim. Aurore est devenue négative et a jeté une malédiction sur les Gardiens.

La nouvelle prit Pitch au dépourvu. Il s'était douté que la blonde réagirait mal mais pas à ce point. Pour qu'un esprit de la Lune cède ainsi aux ténèbres, sa douleur avait dû être plus grande qu'il ne l'imaginait. Pitch fronça un peu les sourcils. Cette lumière rouge était la malédiction ? Mais pourquoi l'avoir touché alors qu'il n'était pas un Gardien ? Le roi des cauchemars secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Mim mit plusieurs minutes à répondre, peu ravit par la suite des événements.

_J'aurais... Besoin de toi.

_Je te demande pardon ?

_J'aurais besoin de toi pour maintenir la Balance spirituelle. Expliqua l'Homme de la Lune. Avec les Gardien du « mauvais côté », il n'y a plus personne pour assurer efficacement le côté du bien.

_Attend... Commença Pitch en sentant le fou-rire poindre. Tu voudrais que moi – il se désigna d'un signe de main – assure le « bon côté » ?

Mim ne répondit pas et Pitch ne plus s'empêcher de ricaner. Alors celle là, c'était la meilleure de l'année ! Mim devait vraiment être désespéré pour en venir à lui demander ça.

_Tu ferais mieux de trouver une solution à cette malédiction, tu aurais plus de chance.

_Je fais des recherches. Rétorqua sèchement Mim, agacé. Vas-tu m'aider oui ou non ?

_Honnêtement ? Avoir les Gardiens du mauvais côté me permettra de faire mon travail correctement. Je pourrais même avoir un surplus de peur grâce à eux ! J'irais presque remercier Aurore pour ça.

Mim grimaça intérieurement. Il se doutait que Pitch réagirait ainsi.

_Pitch, si tu assures la balance le temps que je trouve une solution, les choses quant à son travail pourront s'arranger.

Le roi des cauchemars ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, n'y croyant pas une seconde. Mim décida alors de changer de méthode et autant dire la vérité.

_Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça. Tu es puissant Pitch et peut parfaitement tenir tête aux Gardiens. Aucun autre de mes esprits ne pourra s'opposer vraiment à eux. J'ai besoin que tu assumes ce rôle.

_Mais c'est que tu en serais presque à me supplier. Fit Pitch avec une surprise mêlée de moquerie.

De son côté, Mim décida de ravaler sa fierté pour une fois alors qu'il ajoutait :

_C'est le cas : Pitch Black, s'il te plait aide moi.

Le roi des cauchemars resta silencieux, choqué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé vivre assez vieux pour entendre ça un jour. La situation devait vraiment être critique. Pitch pensa distraitement aux Gardiens. La malédiction les avait-elle rendus plus fort ? Plus différent ? Il ne le serait quand les rencontrant. Pitch pesa longtemps le pour et le contre avant d'avoir un petit sourire :

_Et après tout pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait être amusant de jouer les « gentils ».

Mim soupira de soulagement. Enfin UNE bonne nouvelle dans cette journée pour le moins... Pourrie.

_Je ferais mon possible pour trouver une solution. Et si tu trouves Aurore...

_Je me débarrasse d'elle ?

Mim ferma les yeux avant d'hocher la tête bien que Pitch ne pouvait pas le voir. Tuer Aurore pouvait être un moyen de stopper la malédiction. Bientôt, il devrait choisir un nouvel esprit du Crépuscule et de l'Aurore. Sur ce, le roi des cauchemars disparus dans les ombres, laissant Mim dans ses pensées. L'homme de la lune laissa son regard dérivé sur la ville de Burgess, s'autorisant un petit sourire devant le visage endormis des enfants. Jamais il ne laisserait leurs enfances être saccagé par ses propres esprits. Il regarda ensuite la forêt et le lac qui entouraient la ville et...

Le lac !

L'homme de la lune illumina la surface gelé, se frappant mentalement d'avoir oublié. Le jeune Jackson attendait toujours coincé dans sa prison de glace. La malédiction d'Aurore l'avait distrait de son nouveau protégé. Mim se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il avait prévu de faire du garçon un Gardien dès sa renaissance mais la malédiction planait encore dans l'air. Si jamais Jack devenait un Gardien maintenant, il serait lui aussi possédé. Seulement, la transformation était déjà à moitié accomplis, il ne pouvait pas juste l'abandonner là.

Mim soupira lourdement alors qu'il laissait ses pouvoirs finir le processus. Il allait devoir ignorer le jeune esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution pour cette malédiction. Cela pourrait paraître cruel mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, même Pitch ne devait pas le savoir. Après tout, il n'accordait pas sa totale confiance au roi des cauchemars.

Peu à peu, Jack devint complètement un esprit. Avec un sourire amer, Mim le tira des profondeurs, le faisant quitter les ténèbres pour sa lumière. Jack brisa la glace et inspira rapidement, comme s'il avait retenus son souffle pendant longtemps. L'esprit de l'hiver se tint en suspend au dessus du lac, encore haletant. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers la lune, complètement perdu. Mim le regarda quelques secondes avant de murmurer au plus jeune :

_Désormais, ton nom est Jack Frost.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné envie de lire la suite ^^ alors n'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review ( non, je ne quémande pas U_U) See you !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** rien n'est à moi ! (note de la bêta : WHAT ? Ça veut dire que je ne peux pas déshabiller Sable ?!)

**Note :** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenus sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir ^^. Je tiens à vous prévenir que cette fic sous entends plusieurs thèmes adultes. Cela reste cependant du sous-entendus sinon j'aurais classé cette fic « M ». Mais vous vous en rendrez compte en lisant. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta car j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire (oui, je suis pas sur que vous racontez ma vie soit très intéressent, à moins que savoir ce que je mange au petit dej vous intéresse... Du thé et des minis-gaufres, Bref.). Bonne lecture !

**Note de la bêta-kiwi :** Rrrrr, j'aime la nouvelle forme de Sable. Qu'est-ce qui se cache sous ce manteau ? Tu pense qu'il est exhibitionniste ? Et si oui, est-ce qu'il a des abdos ? /PAN/

NON, je ne suis pas une obsédée. Enfin si. Enfin non. Mais c'est de la faute de Raiu-chan qui fait de ses perso des espèces de bombes sexuelles inspirées d'images que j'ai vues (oui oui je regardait par-dessus son épaule quand elle est tombé sur une image de Sable en mode beau gosse en jaune) et qui m'ont fait baver. Graou. Je dois avoir un trip avec la couleur dorée, entre le corps de Sable et les yeux de Pitch…

* * *

Si Jack devait se décrire en un mot, il choisirait suicidaire.

Oui, il fallait être suicidaire pour qu'après trois cent ans d'existence, il fasse encore quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Des bêtises, il en avait faite dans sa vie d'immortel. Geler les portes des écoles pour accorder des jours de « vacances » aux enfants, faire tomber des mètres de neige en plein mois de juillet, provoquer un blizzard en plein dimanche de Pâques...

Jack frissonna en repensant à cet événement. Il avait bien cru que Bunny allait le tuer ce jour là. Cet espèce de grosse boule de poil noir aux dents acérées avait faillit l'attraper. Heureusement, qu'il avait pu s'envoler avant ! Mais ce n'était de ça qu'il s'agissait aujourd'hui. Non, là il avait encore tenté de pénétrer à la dérobée dans l'Atelier du Père Noël dans l'espoir de faire un peu de dégât. Mais d'habitude, les yétis l'interceptaient toujours avant et Nord n'avait jamais rien su de ces tentatives.

Seulement, cette fois ci, il avait réussi. Mais pire de tout, il s'était faufiler sans le savoir directement dans la salle de travail des yétis. Qui aurait crus que le conduit de cette cheminée mené là ? Autant dire que son arrivé dans l'Atelier de fabrication avait apporté de l'animation. Les yétis étaient resté figé de stupeur et les lutins s'étaient mit à courir dans tous les sens. Jack en avait alors profité pour faire sa spécialité : mettre un bazar sans nom. Il avait fait tomber autant de neige que possible, évitant au mieux les yétis et les petits lutins. Jack avait fait en sorte de gâcher le plus de jouets possibles, souhaitant ralentir au maximum le travail du Père Noël. Le jeune esprit savait que les cadeaux de Noël apportaient toujours une vague de tristesse et déception pour les enfants. Cela faisait toujours grimacer Jack. Comment pouvait-on croire en quelque chose qui vous fais souffrir ? C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'aimait pas les « Gardiens ». Ils avaient des croyants par dessus la tête alors qu'ils ne faisaient que faire souffrir les autres. Jack s'était alors fait un devoir de saboter dès qu'il le pouvait le travail des Gardiens.

Il avait transformé deux yétis en esquimaux quand il fut soudain attrapé par la cheville et projeté contre une table. L'esprit de l'hiver vit brièvement des étoiles et eut un peu de mal à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il eut juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour éviter le plaquage d'un yéti et un petit cris de douleur lui échappa. Le coup d'avant lui avait laissé un magnifique bleu à la hanche.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? ! Tonna soudain une voix.

Cela figea momentanément tout le monde et les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent.

Ok, là il était vraiment mal.

Le Père Noël venait de quitter ses appartements personnels, intrigué par tout le grabuge. Jack n'était pas au courant de la malédiction qui frappait les Gardiens. Il avait passé la plus part du temps seul et quand il rencontrait d'autres esprits, la discussion n'allait jamais dans ce sens. Mais quelqu'un connaissant la situation aurait été troublé par l'apparence de Nord. A l'exception des yeux rouges et d'un visage plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire, il était resté le même. Et c'était le seul des Gardiens à avoir eut une métamorphose physique aussi faible. Mais mentalement, il n'était plus le vieil homme jovial et le Gardien des Merveilles. Il s'était aigri et était devenu cynique. Il était toujours aussi créatif mais ses jouets n'apportaient plus aucun bonheur au moment de Noël.

Nord avait tiré ses sabres et fixait Jack droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement, commençant à reculer légèrement.

_Qui es-tu ? Demanda Nord alors que les yétis se déployaient autours de lui.

_Personne, je ne faisais que passer. Fit Jack l'air de rien.

_En saccageant mon Atelier ? Répondit le Père Noël en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je suis extrêmement maladroit. Rétorqua Jack avec un faux air angélique.

Nord regarda autours de lui pour constater les dégâts, calculant déjà le temps de retard qu'allait prendre la production. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Jack et eut un petit rictus devant l'attitude du plus jeune.

_Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'enfuir, Elementaire, tu te trompes.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Il avait beau apporter l'hiver, il avait la sensation qu'au fond de lui ce n'était pas sa _vraie _nature.

_Et si tu crois que je vais me laisser attraper, tu te trompes. Rétorqua Jack avant d'envoyer une bourrasque glaciale vers ses opposants.

Profitant de leurs surprises, Jack ne perdit pas de temps pour s'enfuir. Il repéra une issu de secours et s'y engagea de suite. Jack pénétra en trombe dans la grande salle, gelant des lutins au passage. Derrière lui, il entendait Nord et les yétis arrivaient à sa suite. Il devait sortit d'ici et vite ! Jack envoya une vague de gel sur le sol, le transformant en patinoire. Quelques yétis s'effondrèrent par terre mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Nord.

_Reviens ici, maudit gamin !

_Cour, Jack, cour ! Se répéta mentalement le plus jeune.

Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, Jack se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un sabre lancé à son encontre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec frayeur alors qu'il s'envolait jusqu'au globe comptabilisant les croyants. Dégoutté par toutes les petites lumières qu'il voyait briller, il tapa son bâton contre la surface, le recouvrant d'une épaisse couche de glace. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Jack s'enfuit ensuite en brisant une fenêtre. Il entendait hurler à son encontre mais il était déjà loin, portait par le vent. Il était particulièrement fier d'être enfin parvenu à pénétrer dans l'Atelier. C'était exactement comme il le pensait ! Bon d'accord, ça avait était aussi particulièrement risqué... Mais avec l'agitation qu'il avait provoquée, le Père Noël risquait d'avoir quelques heures de retard et ça, c'était fantastique. L'esprit de l'hiver eut un petit sourire. Être un terroriste en puissance était assez amusant. Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Jack se retrouvait déjà dans une forêt en Europe. Il faisait nuit dans cette partie de l'hémisphère et il allait devoir éviter les habitations s'il ne voulait pas risquer de croiser Fée ou Sable. Le ciel, lui, était embué de nuage, dissimulant les étoiles et la lune. Jack se dirigea aléatoirement, cherchant un coin pour passer la nuit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la branche d'arbre horizontale qui lui barrait la route.

Jack la percuta de plein fouet et s'effondra par terre en criant. Étalé au sol, l'esprit du fun se frotta le nez d'où s'échappait quelques gouttes de sang. Encore sous le choc, il mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul. En face de lui se tenait un homme largement plus grand que lui qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il avait la peau grise, des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'ambre. Génial, il venait de se ridiculiser en public. Passé le temps de surprise, Jack ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire à Pitch :

_Hello !

Le roi des cauchemars garda le silence continuant de fixer l'esprit du fun. Celui-ci grimaça mentalement. Pour une fois qu'il rencontrait un autre esprit en dehors des Gardiens, ce qui n'arrivait pas assez souvent à son goût, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Jack se releva, récupéra son bâton et épousseta sommairement. L'autre devait probablement le trouver ridicule pour avoir percuté une branche ainsi. Après un dernier coup d'œil au brun, il s'apprêtait à s'envoler quand la voix de Pitch l'arrêta :

_Évite d'aller par là, la Fée des dents et de sortie.

Surprit que le brun lui adresse la parole, Jack resta comme un idiot pendant une longue seconde.

_Euh... Merci. Finit-il par dire.

Impassible, Pitch se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête. Tentant sa chance, l'esprit du fun ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_Je m'appelle Jack Frost.

Le roi des cauchemars hésita quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

_Pitch Black.

Jack voulu lui poser une autre question mais le plus vieux avait déjà disparus. Jack le chercha du regard avant de grimacer. Un « au revoir » c'était trop demander ?

Il soupira, conjurant le vent tout en faisant attention aux branches d'arbres. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et pu effectivement voir une ville au loin. Il avait déjà rencontré le Père Noël pas besoin qu'il se jette dans les pattes de cette folle fétichiste. L'esprit de l'hiver avait déjà rencontrée Fée trois fois par le passé, il ne voulait pas en rajouter une quatrième. Jack changea alors de direction, se dirigeant de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Le lac de sa naissance était le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison vu qu'il n'avait aucune autre attache. Jack avait bien envie de s'y reposer un peu. Mais pendant tout le trajet, il fut hanté par des yeux d'ambre...

**oOoOoOo**

Le Croque-Mitaine apparut quelque part dans les quartiers résidentiels de Los Angeles. Inspectant rapidement les environs, il ne vit aucune trace du Marchand de Sable. Bien, avec un peu de chance, il aurait finit avec cet endroit avant que Sable ne vienne ici. Pitch pénétra dans la maison la plus proche, apparaissant juste à côté du lit d'un petit garçon de sept ans. L'enfant dormait paisiblement sans aucun rêve et Pitch s'en voulu presque pour ses futurs actions. Presque, il restait le Croque-Mitaine après tout. Pitch leva la main au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant, se concentrant sur la forme du cauchemar. Peu à peu, le garçon s'agita sous ses couvertures, les sourcils fronçaient. Il rêvait d'être au bord d'une piscine, le moniteur voulant absolument qu'il saute. Mais il ne savait pas nager et la simple idée d'être poussé dans l'eau le terrifiait.

Pitch quitta la chambre après s'être assuré que le cauchemar dure toute la nuit. Il s'était en effet rendu compte que Sable ne pouvait changer ses cauchemars si les enfants avaient suffisamment peur. Paradoxalement, ça les protéger des pouvoirs corrompus du Marchand de Sable. Les cauchemars de Pitch étaient beaucoup moins néfastes que les rêves perturbés, limite malsains, que leur offraient Sable. Sans un mot, Pitch passa à la maison voisine, cette fois chez des jumelles. Tout en formant leurs cauchemars, il songea aux derniers siècles. Trois cent ans qu'il jouait le Gardien intérimaire et il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de jouer les gentil et limitait la casse de quatre Gardiens maléfiques n'était pas de tout repos. Il avait faillit y rester plusieurs fois quand ils décidaient de l'affronter sérieusement. Le Croque-Mitaine avait espéré que tuer Aurore aurait suffit à annuler la malédiction. Malheureusement, la mort de l'esprit corrompu n'avait rien changé. Aurore devait le savoir car elle n'avait cessé de le fixer d'un air insolent jusqu'à la fin. Pitch aurait adoré pouvoir lui arracher ce sourire du visage…

Quand il vit les jeunes filles commençaient à pleurer dans leurs sommeils, Pitch s'arrêta. Le roi des cauchemars allait passer à une autre maison quand il fut brutalement tiré hors de la chambre.

Ayant baissé sa garde, il n'avait sentit qu'à la dernier minutes le lasso de sable doré s'enrouler autours de sa taille. Pitch réussit à se détacher mais s'écrasa contre le sol, roulant quelques mètres sur le bitume. Il prit le temps de se redresser sur les coudes, cherchant son adversaire du regard. Il vit Sable se tenir non loin de lui, un faux sourire aimable plaqué sur le visage. Si Nord n'avait pas changé physiquement, lui c'était l'inverse. Sable avait quitté sa petite apparence rassurante pour une forme longiligne, élancé presque séductrice. Il était aussi grand que Pitch désormais. Sa peau était toujours doré et ses cheveux blond. Mais ses yeux étaient désormais rouges et il portait un long manteau noir aux boutons dorés et une paire de bottes noires également.

Pitch mentirait s'il ne trouvait pas cette version de Sable attractive. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que le physique qui avait changé. Sable était également plus manipulateur, sadique et détaché de toute empathie. Le marchand de Sable fit quelques pas vers lui tandis que Pitch se relevait. D'ordinaire, Sable utilisait ses symboles pour communiquer, ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Mais, et ce même avant la malédiction, Pitch et Sable avaient toujours eut la capacité de communiquer télépathiquement. Chose que le roi des cauchemars se serait bien passé depuis que le Marchand de Sable ne faisait plus un mètre.

__Toujours tellement acharné... Répandre tes petits cauchemars ne sert à rien tu sais ? _Fit le Gardien avec un petit sourire.

_Garde tes remarques pour toi. Rétorqua Pitch.

Sable ricana silencieusement alors qu'il tournait la tête pour examiner les maisons touchées par Pitch. Heureusement qu'il était intervenu avant qu'il ne s'occupe de tout le quartier. Il fit apparaître un fouet dans chacune des mains, fixant Pitch dans les yeux. Celui-ci soupira, paraissant ennuyé par la tournure des événements.

_Encore et toujours sur mon chemin.

__Tu n'as qu'à pas être si borné. _Fit Sable avec un petit sourire.

_Borné, moi ? Fit Pitch en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sable hocha légèrement la tête et le roi des cauchemars matérialisa sa faux.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça finit toujours comme ça ? Marmonna-t-il.

__Oh, cela pourrait se terminer d'une autre manière._ Répondit cependant Sable en se léchant la lèvre inférieur.

Malgré lui, Pitch frissonna de dégoût. Un des nouveaux traits de caractères du Marchand de Sable était une perversion quasi-obsessionnelle envers lui. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait mais c'était de plus en plus dérangeant. Plus d'une fois, Pitch c'était retrouvé dans des situations délicates auxquelles il était parfois obligé de se plier s'il ne voulait pas perdre la vie...

Le combat s'engagea bien que Pitch passait la plus part du temps à parer. Il essayait à tout prix de ne pas être trop près du Marchand de Sable. Si jamais l'autre parvenait à l'endormir, il serait dans de sérieux ennuie. Le brun invoqua quelques cauchemars qu'il envoya contre Sable. Avec un petit sourire, celui-ci les esquiva avec grâce, en touchant quelque uns au passage. Les chevaux devinrent dorés avant de perdre leur forme, redevenant de simples grains de sable entre les mains du Gardien. Pitch fut soudain saisit au poignet et projeter contre une voiture. Sable s'approcha de lui, un sourire tordue sur le visage. Il formait déjà une boule de sable doré dans sa main gauche pour anesthésier temporairement le roi des cauchemars.

__Allez Pitch, j'ai envie de jouer~_

S'entendant que la situation allait déraper, le Croque-Mitaine roula sur le côté, se faufilant sous la voiture. Le Gardien comprit trop tard que Pitch prenait la fuite et ne put l'arrêter. Il eut une grimace déçus alors qu'il caressait la tête du papillon doré qui s'était posé sur son épaule. Le Marchand de Sable eut un petit sourire sadique. Pitch pouvait bien courir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et se terrer au fin fond de son royaume, il le retrouverait toujours. Il s'en était assuré la première fois qu'il avait _possédé _le Croque-Mitaine.

**oOoOoOo**

Pitch se releva avec une grimace. Devoir fuir ainsi était de plus en plus insupportable. Mais il c'était vite rendus compte que faire fasse aux Gardiens quand ils n'avaient plus aucune morale, était beaucoup plus dure. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Sable. Par réflexe, il posa sa main droite à gauche de son ventre, un peu au dessus de sa ceinture en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il détestait cette marque... Le Croque-Mitaine secoua vivement la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça maintenant. Pitch regarda autours de lui en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il était dans une quelconque forêt américaine. Pitch n'avait pas eut le temps de se concentrer suffisamment pour retourner dans son royaume. Machinalement, il porta une main et releva sa manche.

Le brun grinça presque des dents alors qu'il examinait son poignet. Le fouet avait mordu sa peau avec une telle violence qu'une trace violacé y prenait forme. Il soupira et allongea la manche de sa tunique pour cacher la brulure.

_Tu devrais éviter d'affronter directement Sable. Fit soudain la voix de Mim.

Le brun émit un petit son agacé. Génial, la dernière personne avec qui il avait envie de parler. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le ciel.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_J'ai trouvé comment briser la malédiction.

Pitch releva vivement la tête vers la lune avec une lueur de soulagement dans le regard.

_Pas trop tôt ! J'en ai assez de jouer les Gardiens remplaçant. Tu auras une dette envers moi. Prévint le Croque-Mitaine.

_Parce que tu crois que briser une malédiction est aussi simple ? Réplique Mim en grimaçant intérieurement.

Le roi des cauchemars leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis le temps, ce genre de dispute était monnaie courante entre lui et l'Homme de la lune. C'était presque une routine entre eux.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Finit-il par demander.

_Il faut un enfant qui croit en tous les Gardiens. Expliqua Mim après un temps de silence. Mais qui croient en eux tel qu'ils étaient avant.

_Tu veux dire : Merveille, Renouveau, Rêve et Souvenir ? Demanda le brun, sceptique. Et comment veux-tu que les enfants croient en ça ? Après trois cents ans, leur légende ont finit par se modifier.

_Je sais. Soupira Mim. Mais c'est la seule solution. En plus, l'enfant devra les reconnaître directement. Qu'ils croient simplement en eux ne suffira pas.

_Je devrais donc montrer cet enfant aux Gardiens ? Demanda Pitch en croisant les bras. Ce sera très risqué et dangereux pour le gamin comme pour moi.

Mim ne répondit pas, provoquant un silence embarrassé. Bien sur qu'il savait que c'était dangereux mais c'était la seule solution. Pitch soupira lourdement avant de questionner à nouveau Mim :

_Et cet enfant est-il né ou je dois attendre encore trois ans ? Répliqua ironiquement le Croque-Mitaine.

_Je ne sais pas encore... Avoua Mim.

Pitch leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il croisait les jambes.

_Merveilleux. Donc nous sommes à la recherche d'un enfant qui n'est peut-être pas encore né et qui doit croire en quatre esprits dont la nature à changé.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Mim ne murmure :

_Cinq.

Pitch fronça les sourcils et l'homme de la lune ajouta avec une voix un peu honteuse :

_Peu de temps après que la malédiction soit jeté, j'ai crée un nouvel esprit qui devait devenir un Gardien. Mais pour éviter qu'il ne soit possédé, je les laissé être un esprit comme un autre...

Le Croque-Mitaine sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher de manière peu élégante. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que l'information ne prenne sa pleine importance. Il jeta un regard noir vers la lune avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers elle :

_Redis-moi ça. Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

_Pitch...

_Tu as crée un nouvel esprit. Tu en crée un et tu as osé me le cacher ? !

_C'était plus sûr. Répondit amèrement Mim.

_Plus sure ? Ricana Pitch. Oh bien sûr, tu n'avais pas confiance en moi quand j'ai accepté de t'aider.

Devant le silence de Mim, le Croque-Mitaine continua, de plus en plus en colère.

_Mais après trois siècles, trois maudits siècles, tu aurais peut-être pus me dire ! Je n'aurais pas eu à affronter les Gardiens seuls !

_C'était pour le protéger ! Répliqua Mim. S'il était devenu un Gardien, il aurait été maudit comme les autres.

_Le protéger ? Répéta le roi des cauchemars. Le meilleur moyen aurait encore été de ne pas le ressusciter !

_Le processus était déjà commencé avant qu'Aurore ne lance sa malédiction ! S'écria l'Homme de la lune. Je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière !

Pitch se pinça l'arrête du nez, essayant de se calmer. Trois cent ans. Trois cent ans qu'il se battait seul contre les Gardiens, allant à l'encontre de son travail. Il faisait le bien alors que ce n'était pas son rôle ! Et maintenant, il apprenait qu'il aurait pus avoir de l'aide ! Et puis, il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvait ce futur Gardien. Être ignorer ainsi avait dû être terrible. Et la solitude, il connaissait...

_Il n'a aucun croyant ?Demanda finalement Pitch.

_Aucun.

_Et il ne sait pas son centre, je suppose.

_Oui.

Pitch soupira longuement en se massant les tempes. Briser cette malédiction allait horriblement compliqué. Mais d'abord, il devait surtout retrouver cet esprit avant que les Gardiens ne mettent la main dessus. Si jamais ils apprenaient qu'un possible Gardien se baladait dans la nature, ils allaient tout faire pour le corrompre. Le Croque-Mitaine croisa les bras avant de s'appuyer le dos contre un arbre.

_Comment il s'appelle ?

_Jack Frost.

Le roi des cauchemars écarquilla les yeux avant de ricaner, s'attirant un regard intrigué de la part de Mim.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

_Je l'ai déjà rencontré. Répondit Pitch

Les rayons de la lune flanchèrent quelques instants, prouvant la surprise de Mim. Le Croque-Mitaine se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de murmurer pour lui même :

_Tant d'ironie tient du génie...

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Une petite review pour la route, please ? *attaque des yeux de chiot battu*. Le prochain chapitre bientôt, see you !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Je vais me marier avec Pitch donc il est a moi ! *SBAM*. Bon comme d'habitude, ils ne sont pas à moi.

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenus sur le nouveau chapitre ! Encore un grand merci pour vos review/follow/favorites, ça me fais toujours super plaisir. Vous savez que vous avez de la chance ? Je ne pars pas en vacances et je déteste la chaleur. Alors quoi de mieux pour s'occuper que d'écrire cette fic ? Rien à part peut-être progresser dans l'intégrale 3 de « Game of Throne »... ( Quoi vous croyez que j'allais dire « avoir une vie sociale » ? Ahaha, la bonne blague, je suis une ermite U_U.) . Petite précision utile, l'histoire ce passe dans les environs du film, il y aura donc des clins d'œil à certaine scène ( Je vais refaire la scène de l'Antartique par exemple ^^) Sur ce blabla je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta.

**Note de la bêta :** AAAAh, Game Of Thrones ! The. Best. Book. Ever. Sérieusement, j'ai jamais autant adoré le sadisme d'un auteur. Les personnages principaux meurent à la pelle, des tas de trucs se magouillent et d'innombrables destins auraient pu être changés si Untel avait écouté Machin au lieu d'être fidèle à Bidule ou si Chose avait eu un peu plus de couilles… Tout ça quoi. Enfin bref. Vous savez que dans Game Of Thrones mes perso préférés sont Sandor Clegane, Tyrion Lannister et Jaime Lannister ? Que des timbrés x) On ne se refait pas…

* * *

Jack aimait bien la ville de Burgess. C'était un endroit plutôt calme avec beaucoup d'enfants. L'esprit de l'hiver adorait jouer parmi eux même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Dès que la saison s'y prêtait, il faisait tomber suffisamment de neige pour organiser de grandes batailles ensuite. Malgré son invisibilité, les voir rire lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur et parfois, Jack se prenait à rêver d'être un simple humain tout comme eux. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait-être _fun_ ! Mais Jack s'était vite rendu compte que les enfants, aux fils des siècles, semblaient beaucoup moins s'amuser. Ils étaient plus facilement triste, déçus ou troublé. C'était comme si leur innocence d'enfant était assombrie par un élément extérieur. Ce n'est qu'il y environ cinq ans que Jack avait compris pourquoi. Les Gardiens, par leur travail, s'en prenaient à leur enfance en la gachant. Cela n'enrageait qu'un peu plus Jack qui lui, faisait tout son possible pour les amuser et n'obtenait aucune reconnaissance. L'esprit de l'hiver faisait alors tout pour que les enfants s'amusent le plus possible.

Le vent déposa Jack juste devant la maison des Bennets. L'esprit de l'hiver devait bien avouer qu'il avait un faible pour Jamie et Sophie. Les deux enfants étaient adorables et le garçon passait toujours de longues heures à jouer dehors avec ses amis. Cependant, Jack était déçu de constater que Jamie ne croyait pas en lui. Pourtant, l'enfant avait plusieurs livres traitant de monstre et des esprits. Il croyait a Big-Foot alors pourquoi pas en lui ? ! Sa non-vie était vraiment mal faite...

S'infiltrant par une fenêtre ouverte, il pénétra dans la chambre de Jamie. C'était le début de l'après-midi et le garçon était en train de s'habiller pour jouer dehors. Grâce à Jack, cette fin de mois de mars était sous le signe de la neige. Jamie venait d'enfiler son manteau et chercher ses gants quand sa sœur le rejoignit. Déjà parée pour jouer, Sophie sauta sur le lit de son frère. Celui-ci grimaça en voyant les couvertures se défaire.

_Sophie, maman va encore me disputer si le lit et défait.

_Pas grave !

_Évidemment, c'est pas toi qui te fait disputer. Grommela le plus vieux, tirant un sourire compatissant à l'esprit de l'hiver.

Étant le grand frère, Jamie se faisait souvent réprimandait à la place de Sophie quand ils étaient tous les deux. La petite blonde sauta du lit de son frère faisant tomber des peluches et un livre qui attira l'attention de l'esprit de l'hiver. Il s'approcha mais avant qu'il ne puisse le récupérer, Jamie lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Le brun posa l'ouvrage sur sa table de chevet tout en criant à sa sœur :

_Si t'abîmes le livre, on pourra plus le lire !

_Livre ! Répliqua Sophie avant de prendre en air contrit : Désolé.

_Pas grave. Fit Jamie en haussant les épaules.

_Maman le lira ce soir ?

_Je ne sais pas... Répondit le brun d'un ton pensif. Elle n'aime pas trop le livre que nous a offert tante Anne.

_Mais-euh ! Chouina la plus jeune. Y a l'histoire des légendes !

_« Des légendes ? »_ S'intéressa soudain Jack qui jusque là regardait les dessins de Jamie.

_Alors faudra être sage pour la convaincre. Conclu le garçon en enfilant son bonnet.

Sophie eut un grand sourire alors qu'elle criait un « Oui ! » suraiguë. La blonde partie en courant pour aller jouer dehors et Jamie ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Une fois les enfants Bennet partis, Jack s'approcha du livre de toute à l'heure. Sur la couverture était dessiné une fée en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds, perché sur une branche. Au dessus était inscrit _« Histoire des légendes occidentales »_. Retenant inconsciemment son souffle, Jack ouvrit le livre à la table des matières. Il parcouru du regard les noms, grimaçant à ceux des Gardiens. Puis, miraculeusement, il vit son propre nom être inscrit. Contenant difficilement son excitation, saisit le marque-page et le mit à la page de _« Jack Frost. »._ Il prit juste le temps d'examiner l'illustration, délaissant le texte pour le moment.

Elle représentait un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et à la peau très pâle. Il n'était pas plus grand qu'un enfant de dix ans et portait une grande cape marron couverte de givre qui cachait le reste des vêtements. L'image n'était pas très fidèle mais Jack s'en moquait. Il avait juste besoin que l'un des deux enfants croit en lui. L'esprit de l'hiver laissa le livre bien en évidence avant d'aller jouer avec le groupe d'ami des petits Bennet. Jack les poussa à faire une bataille de boules de neige mémorable. Il s'en voulu juste un peu que Jamie ait perdu une dent dans son accident de luge. Accident provoqué par ses propres pouvoirs mais à sa décharge c'était le canapé et non la luge en elle-même.

Heureusement, il avait été plus rapide et avait subtilisé la dent du brun. Le garçon l'avait cherché en vain mais avec toute la neige, il avait rapidement abandonné. Avec un peu de chance, ça ébranlerait un peu sa confiance envers la Fée des Dents. Puis, le soleil avait baissé à l'horizon et il fut l'heure de rentrer. D'ordinaire, Jack détestait quand les enfants rentraient chez eux, le laissant seul pour la nuit. Mais ce soir, au lieu de partir, il suivit Jamie et Sophie dans leur maison. Il attendit avec impatience dans le jardin que les deux enfants mangent et prennent leur bain. Puis, quand il vit Jamie et Sophie rentraient dans la chambre du brun, il les rejoignit. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant la le garçon attrapé son livre de légende alors que sa mère fermait les rideaux. Jamie et Sophie s'assirent sur le lit, montrant l'ouvrage à leur mère

_Maman tu nous lis la suite du livre ! Demanda le garçon.

_Il est un peu tard... Répondit madame Bennet en regardant sa monte

_Allez s'il te plait. Fit Jamie avec des yeux de chiots battus.

Le petite blonde se mit à sauter sur le matelas, répétant en boucle « S'te plait, s'te plait ! ». La mère soupira et demanda à ses enfants de se calmer. Jack lui, leva son poing en signe de victoire. Si jamais l'un des deux enfants croyaient en l'histoire du livre, il pourrait peut-être gagné son premier croyant.

_Bon d'accord, asseyez-vous.

Madame Bennet prit le livre des mains de Jamie. Elle chercha le marque-page et ouvrit à la page de Jack Frost. La mère fronça légèrement les sourcils et murmura pour elle-même :

_Tiens, je croyais avoir mis le marque page à la Mère Nature...

L'esprit de l'hiver ricana légèrement avant de s'asseoir sur une étagère. Katherine se racla la gorge et commença sa lecture :

_Alors, Jack Frost est un esprit de l'hiver. C'est un petit elfe...

_Hey ! J'suis pas petit. S'offusqua Frost.

_Rapide, espiègle et adorant faire des farces. Continua Katherine, n'ayant pas entendue l'intervention. Il fait tomber les feuilles des arbres et gèle les routes. C'est lui qui, si tu ne te couvres pas assez, te mort le nez. Il a les cheveux blanc et du givre sur ses vêtements. Si tu le mets en colère, il fera tomber de la neige pendant des jours et jours pour se venger.

Madame Bennet continua sa lecture mais parvint rapidement à la fin de la description. Elle passa ensuite à la petite histoire qui accompagnait toujours l'être décrit. Les enfants l'écoutèrent avec attention, fasciné. Jack aussi, perché sur une étagère, écoutait. Il eut un petit sourire en entendant l'histoire. Elle était totalement inventé mais semblait tout à fait son genre. Seulement, il constata avec tristesse qu'aucun des enfants ne semblaient le voir malgré l'histoire.

Une fois la page terminée, la mère referma le livre après avoir placé le marque-page. Sophie se jeta sur les genoux de sa mère, secouant sa peluche avec elle.

_Encore !

_Non, c'est l'heure de se coucher. Répliqua Madame Bennet en l'embrassant sur le front avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Jamie prit le livre et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Il se tourna vers sa mère et demanda :

_Jack Frost, il existe ?

L'esprit sauta de son perchoir s'approchant de l'enfant en retenant son souffle.

_Mais non mon chéri, ce n'est qu'une légende. Répondit la mère avant de quitter la chambre pour coucher sa fille.

_Oh... Fit Jamie, déçus.

_Quoi ? ! Mais j'existe ! S'écria Jack, faisant baisser la température de la pièce.

Mais déjà bien enveloppé dans ses couvertures, le garçon le sentit à peine. L'esprit de l'hiver lâcha un petit cri de frustration avant de soupirer. Lui qui pensait enfin avoir un croyant grâce à ça, il s'était trompé. Jack fixa Jamie encore quelques instants avant de quitter la chambre. Il s'envola et se posa sur le toit de la maison, faisant tomber un peu de neige derrière lui. Il leva la tête vers la lune, priant mentalement pour qu'elle lui envois un signe.

_Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça. Finit-il par dire. Me laisser avec juste un nom, c'est trop vague !

Il attendit mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Un peu énervé, Jack tapa le bout de son item contre le toit, frustré.

_Pourquoi tu ne me parle pas ? Je veux juste un signe ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si j'ai besoin de déclencher une ère glaciaire pour que tu me parles enfin, je le ferais !

La lune resta obstinément silencieuse et Jack soupira lourdement. Il rabattit sa capuche et commença à sauter de toit en toit, cherchant un moyen de s'occuper cette nuit. Il devrait attendre demain pour pouvoir jouer à nouveau avec des enfants.

Un petit éclat vif passa dans le coin de son œil. L'esprit de l'hiver tourna la tête et plissa les yeux. Une mini-fée venait de s'engouffrer dans une maison à la recherche de la dent perdue par l'enfant qui s'y trouvait. Avec un petit sourire, Jack s'envola jusqu'au jardin pour attendre la mini-fée. Quand il l'a vit sortir, Jack agit très rapidement. La mini-fée n'eut pas le temps de faire un mètre que Jack gela ses petites ailes. Le petit esprit poussa un cri de surprise en s'effondrant sur le sol. Elle tenta de s'envoler mais sans succès. L'esprit de l'hiver l'attrapa et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mini-fée se battre dans tout les sens, le piquant et le rouant de coups. Il récupéra aussi la dent qu'avait fait tomber Baby Tooth.

_Je ne te laisserais pas prendre celle là.

Devant les cris outrés de la petite fée, Jack lui décocha un regard noir.

_Moins vous aurez de croyants, moins vous leur ferez du mal. Et si je dois toutes vous congeler pour ça, je le ferais.

C'était un mensonge car malgré lui, l'esprit de l'hiver ne s'était jamais résolus à leur faire vraiment du mal. Il se contentait de geler leurs ailes avant de les libérer loin des habitations. Il s'apprêtait à retourner la dent à l'enfant quand il entendit crier son nom. Surpris, Jack se retourna mais se fut une grosse erreur. Un magnifique coup de poing dans la pommette l'envoya rouler un peu plus loin. Il en lâcha la dent et la mini-fée mais garda son bâton, s'y étant cramponné par réflexe. Secoué, Jack mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

_Je ne te pardonnerais pas de toucher à mes petites Jack ! Cria la Fée des dents en prenant sa « fille » dans ses mains.

Jack se releva, se massant la zone douloureuse. Il grimaça en voyant Fée récupérer la dent qu'il avait tenté de sauver. Il fit prudemment un pas en arrière, se mettant en garde. La Gardienne le fixa de ses yeux rouges, ses ailes battant furieusement derrière elle.

Fée avait également beaucoup changé. Son plumage émeraude était devenue d'un bleu d'encre. Autours de ses hanches, six longues plumes donnaient l'impression qu'elle portait une jupe. Celle de ses poignets, ses chevilles et sa tête s'harmonisaient de rouge et de orange. Mais le plus dérangeant était le collier de dent qu'elle portait autours du cou, ses « préférés ». Elle portait également un sabre à la taille, tenue par une ceinture de tissus noir, qu'elle dégaina lentement.

Elle fit un sourire sadique au plus jeune.

_ Oh Jack, tes incisives sont toujours aussi superbes. Si tu me les donnes, je te pardonnerais peut-être d'avoir fait du mal à mes fées.

L'esprit de l'hiver frissonna et se retint de porter une main à sa bouche. La dernière fois qu'il avait rencontrée Fée, elle lui avait écorché les gencives avec ses ongles en tentant de lui arracher ses molaires.

_Je préférerais encore être tabassé par les yétis du Père Noël. Répondit Jack.

Fée se mit à ricaner avant de le fixer d'un regard fou.

_Ooh Jack... Je ne te demandais pas ton avis.

La Gardienne s'élança brusquement vers lui, ses ailes battant vivement derrière elle. Jack eut juste le temps de lever son bâton pour parer l'attaque de Fée. Il l'a repoussa avec une vague de glace, la faisant crier de douleur quand le gel mordit sa peau. L'esprit de l'hiver ne perdit pas une minute et s'envola, cherchant à s'enfuir. Mais Fée fut plus rapide et le saisit par la capuche de son sweat. Jack se débattit mais fut jeté au sol. La Gardienne l'empêcha de se relever en l'épinglant au sol, les genoux de part et d'autre de son torse. Une lame sous la gorge, Jack grimaça quand Fée le força à ouvrir la bouche d'une main.

_Et n'essaye pas de me mordre. Fit la Fée des dents en glissant ses doigts sur les dents de Jack.

Ce dernier se fit violence pour ne pas bouger la tête. Il frissonna quand la Gardienne déplaça ses doigts, le forçant à bouger sa langue pour ne pas la toucher. Mais le pire était peut être l'expression de Fée. Elle paraissait presque trop innocente et heureuse malgré la situation. C'était quasiment insupportable. Jack ferma les yeux quand il l'entendit glousser.

_Tu as vraiment des dents superbes ! Blanches et régulières comme des petites perles.

Jack ne chercha pas à répondre mais la foudroya du regard. Cela fit rire la Fée des dents et l'esprit de l'hiver sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand des ongles effleurèrent ses gencives. Le sourire de Fée devint plus fou alors qu'elle rapprochait son visage pour avoir une meilleure vue. Jack tenta de respirer calmement, cherchant une solution pour s'enfuir.

_J'ai toujours voulus ajouter tes incisives à mon collier. Murmura Fée avec avidité. Je les _veux_.

_Haheum mmh nate !

_Voyons Jack, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Le réprimanda-t-elle.

_Hum !

Devant le regard noir que lui jetait Jack, la Gardienne consentit à ôter temporairement sa main pour comprendre les paroles de l'esprit de l'hiver. Ce dernier déglutit brièvement avant de cracher avec un sourire insolent :

_Vas te faire empailler, plumeau sur pattes !

Le sourire de Fée se crispa mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire payer le plus jeune. Jack venait de lui attraper les poignets, emprisonnant ses bras dans la glace jusqu'aux coudes. Le sabre tomba sur le côté et Jack repoussa violemment la Gardienne. Celle-ci tomba sur le côté en criant et cette fois-ci, Jack réussit vraiment à s'enfuir.

Filant comme le vent, le plus jeune essaya de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la Fée des dents. Il jeta un regard en arrière et grimaça en voyant déjà la Gardienne s'envoler à sa recherche. Comme d'habitude, les Gardiens étaient bien plus résistants que les autres esprits qu'il pouvait croiser. Il entendit le mouvement frénétique des ailes de Fée se rapprocher beaucoup trop à son goût. Il tenta alors de la semer en volant plus près du sol dans un dédale d'habitation.

_Jack ! Jack, revient ici ! Entendit-il crier

_Compte là-dessus... Marmonna l'esprit de l'hiver.

Étant trop repérable dans les airs, Jack atterrit un peu en catastrophe derrière un abri de jardin. La respiration erratique, il allait partir en courant se cacher plus loin quand une main se plaqua soudain sur sa bouche. Il fut ensuite tiré en arrière et se retrouva le dos plaqué contre un torse. Prit de panique, Jack se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave murmure à son oreille :

_Tu vas l'attirer par là, arrête de bouger.

Cette fois, ce fut un frisson plus... Agréable qui lui parcouru l'échine. Jack cesse de bouger avec une certaine méfiance. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la Gardienne continuer sa route. Pitch attendit encore quelques minutes avant de libérer Jack. Celui-ci s'écarta un peu précipitamment, les mains crispaient sur son bâton de manière défensive. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître, l'esprit de la dernière fois.

_Pitch Black ?

Le roi des cauchemars hocha la tête avant de faire son sourire le moins effrayant au plus jeune. Ce qui n'était pas facile quand on était le Croque-Mitaine...

_La dernière fois qu'on c'est vu, je crois t'avoir dit d'éviter la Fée des Dents.

L'esprit de l'hiver grimaça légèrement avant d'hausser les épaules.

_Elle m'a prit par surprise.

_Cette hystérique est pourtant du genre bruyante. Rétorqua le brun.

_J'empêcher une de ses petites de voler une dent. Répondit Jack en croisant les bras dans une posture de défit.

Le roi des cauchemars ne semblait pas son ennemi mais il n'aimait pas son ton. Il avait la désagréable impression que l'autre le prenait un peu pour un idiot. Pitch ne répondit pas mais il se demanda mentalement si Jack faisait souvent ça. Il espérait que non sinon les Gardiens allaient finir par repérer le plus jeune comme une menace. Que Jack Frost se fasse tuer bêtement n'était pas dans ses projets. Pitch regarda autours de lui brièvement avant de regarder le plus jeune dans les yeux.

_Viens avec moi.

_Pardon ? Demanda Jack, surprit.

Il ne comprenait déjà pas pourquoi le brun l'avait aidé alors qu'il lui propose de venir avec lui... Pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours été seul, Jack rêvait d'entendre ses mots. Mais la solitude l'avait rendu également prudent et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Pitch avec méfiance. Et si c'était un piège ? Les esprits maléfiques adoraient s'en prendre aux esprits errants comme lui après tout. Le roi des cauchemars ne s'en offusqua pas, une expression neutre sur le visage.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je viendrais ? Fit Jack avec méfiance.

_C'est trop dangereux de rester ici, surtout si le Marchand de Sable se ramène. Expliqua Pitch.

_Mais tu pourrais t'en aller sans moi. Pointa l'esprit de l'hiver.

_En effet. Répondit Pitch avec un sourire carnassier. Mais crois le ou non, j'ai pour mission de m'occuper de toi à partir de maintenant.

Devant le regard incrédule de Jack, le roi des cauchemars désigna la lune du regard.

_Tu viens de sa part ? Demanda l'esprit de l'hiver avec des yeux ronds.

Pitch acquiesça et Jack ne sut pas quoi dire. Il avait bien demandé un signe mais ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de l'aide de l'esprit à la peau grise qu'il avait rencontré récemment. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne mais c'était déconcertant.

_Mais pourquoi que maintenant ? Je veux dire...

_Je répondrais à tes questions. Le coupa calmement Pitch. Mais je préférerais que ce soit dans mon royaume. Je ne suis pas un très grand ami des Gardiens et rester autant à découvert va contre mes principes.

Jack hésita encore un peu avant de finalement hocher la tête. Si cet homme n'aimait pas les Gardiens, ça leur faisait déjà un point commun. Ravi, Pitch posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui retint un mouvement de recul instinctif. Jack voulu lui demander comment il se déplaçait quand soudain, tout tourbillonna autours de lui. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de voler, la sensation était très différente. Là, les images défilaient à une vitesse folle et il avait l'impression d'être aspirer hors du monde. L'esprit de l'hiver ferma les yeux et se retint de pousser un petit couinement. Il avait sa dignité tout de même !

Soudain, il eut à nouveau la sensation d'avoir un sol sous ses pieds. Jack rouvrit les yeux, les jambes flageolantes et l'estomac en vrac.

L'esprit de l'hiver prit le temps de regarder autours de lui et eut le souffle coupé. Il était dans une vaste caverne se divisant en plusieurs tunnels. Mais le plus étonnant était les cages à l'apparence rouillée suspendus au plafond. Il fit quelques pas en utilisant son bâton, n'ayant pas encore pleinement confiance en ses jambes. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans un petit « o » de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. C'était sinistre, presque poussiéreux mais étonnamment, les basses températures lui étaient agréables. C'était même pas si mal à y réfléchir... Avec un peu de neige en plus bien sur. Il tourna la tête vers Pitch qui lui fit un petit sourire.

_Bienvenus dans le royaume des cauchemars.

_Cauchemars... Répéta Jack avant de soudain réaliser. Tu es le Croque-Mitaine !

_Tu l'ignorais ? Demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil.

_J'avais des doutes. Répondit Jack en continuant de regarder la salle.

_Des doutes. Soupira théâtralement Pitch. Dire qu'avant, ma réputation ne souffrait d'aucun doute.

_Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup rencontré d'esprit ses trois cents dernières années. Se justifia l'esprit de l'hiver.

_Mais tu avais l'air de connaître la Fée des dents.

_Qui ne connaît pas les Gardiens ? Répondit amèrement Jack. Le premier que j'ai rencontré fut Sable mais je l'ai juste croisé de loin. Ensuite, ce fut Fée et quand on essaye de t'arracher les dents, on apprend vite à connaître ses ennemis.

Pitch ricana en hochant la tête. A ce qu'il semblerait, le petit Jack Frost était loin d'être bien qu'il semblait avoir une prédisposition aux ennuis. Quand il l'avait vu fuir la Gardienne, il avait redouté qu'elle le voie. Il fallait à tout prit que les Gardiens ne fasse pas le lien entre lui et Jack. En parlant de Jack, celui-ci était en train de le regarder, intrigué.

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce que j'avais fais quelque chose de mal pour qu'il m'ignore ainsi ?

_Bien sur que non. Répondit Pitch, un peu surpris par la dernière question.

_ Alors pourquoi ce n'est qu'après tout ce temps que l'Homme de la Lune se décide enfin à s'occuper de moi ?

_Jack, les choses sont beaucoup plus compliquées que tu ne le crois.

_Tellement compliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas à nouveau m'adresser la parole ? Répondit sèchement Jack.

Pitch mit une minute à comprendre que les petits points blancs qui tombaient devant ses yeux étaient des flocons. Il neigeait dans son repère, accordé aux émotions de l'esprit de l'hiver. Il allait devoir tempérer Jack s'il ne voulait pas son royaume ressemble à la Sibérie. Il garda une expression calme tout en disant :

_Jack, j'ai promis de répondre à tes questions mais d'abord, laisse-moi t'en poser une.

L'esprit de l'hiver pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Pitch se rapprocha un peu de lui avec un sourire de prédateur, il se pencha légèrement, mettant ses yeux à hauteur de ceux de Jack.

_Que dirais-tu de t'allier à moi ?

_Nous allier ? Répéta l'esprit de l'hiver en fronçant les sourcils.

Le roi des cauchemars eut un grand sourire alors qu'il lançait l'air de rien:

_Pour nous débarrasser des Gardiens bien sur.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^ comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Au plaisir de vous revoir, see you !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi ! (**Note de la bêta :** Je planifie le kidnapping de Pitch, tu marche ?)

**Note :** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenus sur le nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Chapitre qui bouge avec plein de moment entre Pitch et Jack et même un moment Pitch et Sable pas très consenti... Mais trêve de spoiler ! Sinon en petit séquence racontage de life, j'me suis fais un Tumblr. Pour ceux qui connaissement pas, se sont des blogs aux sujet très variés même si je suis surtout sur la partie « fandom ». J'y ai d'ailleurs glaner pas mal d'infos et de fanarts sur les Cinq Légendes. Pour ceux que ça interesse, je vous filerez mon adresse ^^. Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta =)

**Note de la bêta :** Salut les gens ! Et salut Raiu x) Moi je suis intéressée par ton Tumblr (même si ce mot est imprononçable) ! Bon, sinon, à part ça, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à visualiser Sable en bombe sexuelle dorée euuuuuh, je veux dire, en grand homme blond avec un élégant manteau noir. Donc quand j'ai lu la scène entre lui et Pitch mon imagination tordue faisait des trucs un peu bizarre… Comme imaginer Sable avec ses cheveux zarb' et son embonpoint, mais en version « taille adulte et sourire de psychopathe ». C'est très, trèèèèès spécial. Enfin bref, vous vous en fichez tous un peu, alors je me contente de dire : bonne lecture !

**PS de l'auteur** : Si vous aussi vous avez dû mal, aller chercher le Sable de mikaeriksenweiseth sur deviantart ( section "fanart" page 2, vous aurez un bel aperçus ^^). Je me suis directement inspiré de lui pour le physique ^^ D'ailleurs, vous devriez voir pas mal de Pitch en mode travestit ou tenus très lègère... Ce qui explique mon envie malsaine de vouloir lui faire porter des robes U_U

* * *

_Détruire les Gardiens ?

Pitch hocha la tête, fixant Jack dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne savait quoi en penser. Il était loin d'aimer les Gardiens mais de là à les détruire... Est-ce seulement possible ? Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il demanda :

_Pourquoi ?

_Crois-le ou non, les Gardiens n'ont pas toujours étaient ce qu'ils sont. A la base, ce sont de gentils esprits aidant à maintenir l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Ils ont changé de carrière ? Demanda ironiquement l'esprit de l'hiver.

Pitch eut un petit sourire avant de faire signe à Jack de le suivre. Ils déambulèrent dans tellement de couloir que Jack grimaça mentalement. Il serait pratiquement incapable de retrouver son chemin tout seul... Il fixa Pitch du coin de l'oeil quelque instants. Est-ce bien prudent de suivre un parfait inconnus dans les entrailles de la terre ? Sûrement pas mais Jack était tellement désespéré d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions qu'il essaya de faire fi de la prudence (qu'il n'avait pas de toute façon).

Le roi des cauchemars passa une porte qui révéla une sorte de grand salon faisant également bibliothèque. Il y a avait plusieurs rayonnages de livre, deux canapés se faisant face et une table au milieu.

_ Assieds-toi Frost.

Jack obéit et Pitch s'installa en face avant de rependre son récit.

_Chacun des Gardiens représentent une fonction précise. Pour Nord il s'agissait des « Merveilles », Bunny « Le Renouveau », Sable «les Rêves » et Fée les « Souvenirs ». Seulement, il y a trois cent ans, ils ont été victime de la malédiction d'Aurore.

_Aurore ?

_L'ancien esprit de l'Aube. Elle était amoureuse de l'esprit du Crépuscule et quand celui-ci est mort, elle a sur-réagit. Soupira Pitch.

L'amour rendait définitivement bien stupide... Sans ça, il serait probablement en train de chercher la reconnaissance qui lui était dû en tentant de faire disparaître les Gardiens. Un programme bien plus réjouissant que le maintient de cette stupide balance spirituelle. Jack hocha la tête, pensif.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'est devenue Aurore ?

_Elle est morte et désormais remplacée. Répondit Pitch sans aucun état d'âme apparent.

Mais il se garda bien de dire qu'il avait lui même achevé la vie de l'ancien esprit de l'Aurore. Ce n'était pas le moment d'effrayer le jeune Frost.

_Ah... Et si la malédiction est brisée, les Gardiens redeviendront comme avant ?

_C'est ce que pense l'Homme de la Lune.

_Et il veut que je t'aide ? Demanda le plus jeune en haussant un sourcil, dubitatif.

Il n'avait pas de nouvelles pendant des siècles et maintenant qu'on avait besoin de lui, on l'appelait ? Cette idée lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. N'est-il donc qu'un outil ? Au final, cette histoire n'était pas vraiment la sienne. Il était neutre bon sang ! Le roi des cauchemars appuya son menton contre le bout de ses doigts, l'air ennuyé.

_C'est plus complexe. Pour briser la malédiction, un enfant doit croire dans les Gardiens tels qu'ils étaient avant. Mais vois-tu, tu étais destiné à devenir un Gardien dès ta naissance en tant que Jack Frost. Tu aurais rejoins l'autre petite bande, trouvé ton centre et apporter joie et bonheur aux enfants.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec ironie, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Cela intrigua Jack mais il décida de garder sa question pour plus tard. Pitch poursuivit ses explications :

_Nous devons donc trouver un enfant croyant en cinq Gardien et non quatre. Mais en plus, l'enfant doit croire en eux tel qu'ils étaient avant la malédiction. Ce qui risque d'être trés compliqués puisque les histoire sur eux se sont peu à peu modifié au fil du temps.

Jack hocha légèrement la tête, cependant son esprit fit le lien entre les différentes informations et il fixa Pitch, surpris.

_Attend... Mais si la malédiction a été lancé il y a trois cent ans, j'aurais dû être touché, non ?

_Précisément. Approuva le plus vieux. C'est pour ça que Mim n'a pas fait de toi un Gardien. Mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que tu n'ais pas subit les effets de la malédiction alors qu'elle était encore vive. Sur le long terme, tu aurais dû être touché. Quelque chose doit faire barrage...

Jack ne sut quoi répondre, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pus se passer à l'époque. Peut-être qu'en étant juste né, la malédiction l'avait épargné. Il se contenta d'hausser avant de demander :

_Et j'aurais dû être un Gardien ?

_ En tout cas, d'après Mim, tu a toutes les qualités pour être un Gardien mais tant que tu n'as pas prononcé leur serment, tu n'en est pas officiellement un.

_Est-ce que je suis obligé d'en devenir un ?

_Pourquoi ? Demanda Pitch, intrigué. Beaucoup d'esprits de la lune adoreraient en devenir un.

_Et bien je leur laisserais volontiers la place. Répliqua Jack en croisant les bras avec une grimace. Même s'ils redevenaient bons, je ne sais pas si je pourrais être ami avec des gens qu'on soit tenté de me tuer soit tenté de m'arracher les dents.

Cela fit franchement rire le roi des cauchemars et Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pitch se calma progressivement et fixa le plus jeune avec une pointe de regret. Ce gamin était beaucoup trop intéressent. C'était du gâchis d'en faire un Gardien. Mais si Jack ne voulait pas en être un, les choses pourraient peut-être prendre une tournure différentes. Malgré lui, un fin sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

_Tu as parlé de « trouver mon centre ». Fit soudain Jack en se calant mieux dans le canapé. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_C'est ce que j'entendais par « Merveille », « Rêves », etc... Nous en avons tous un mais c'est à nous de le trouver.

_Et le tien ? Demanda presque timidement Jack. Je veux dire, si tu es le Croque-Mitaine...

Pitch ricana légèrement et Jack eut l'impression que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante. L'atmosphère elle-même semblait plus sombre et Jack frissonna. Les ombres semblaient s'agrandir et se mouvoir tout autour d'eux. Il pensa vaguement que Pitch avait un goût prononcé pour le théâtral.

_Mon centre est la peur et mon arme les cauchemars. Susurra le plus vieux avec délectation.

Jack frissonna imperceptiblement et ramena par réflexe son bâton vers lui. Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était apparues, les ombres disparurent, rendant la pièce normale. L'esprit du fun laissa échapper un petit soupire rassuré :

_Tu empêches les Gardiens de faire effondrer la balance ? Demanda l'esprit de l'hiver. Pourquoi ? Si tu es le Croque-Mitaine, les « gentils » Gardiens ne devaient pas te porter dans leur cœur.

_Et c'était le cas. Fit Pitch en hochant la tête. Mais vois-tu, je n'ai pas envie que ce monde s'effondre. Et comme l'Homme de la lune m'a supplié, j'ai accepté.

Les deux esprits gardèrent le silence, Jack assimilant toutes les informations. Après tout ce temps dans le néant total, cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder le roi des cauchemars dans les yeux.

_Et tu savais que j'existais ?

La question prit au dépourvus Pitch mais il se reprit bien vite. Il secoua lentement la tête, pensif.

_Non pour tout te dire, la première fois qu'on c'est rencontré était totalement par hasard. Ce n'est qu'après que Mim m'a parlé de toi.

_Pourquoi maintenant ? Continua Jack. Pourquoi avoir attendus autant de temps pour m'envoyer quelqu'un ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui demander des signes ! Il a fallut que j'attende trois cent ans et une hystérique qui a voulu m'arracher les dents !

_Calme toi, Jack.

_Me calmer ?

Jack sauta sur ses pieds, piétinant sur place. Il se retenait à grande peine de s'envoler et la température de la pièce était tombée de quelques degrés.

_Je me moque de cette malédiction ! Ça partait peut-être d'un bon sentiment mais me laisser seul pendant aussi longtemps était juste cruel ! Il aurait pu au moins me prévenir, m'informer du danger. Je serais resté caché, j'aurais fais attention. Tous ceux qui me croisent me prennent déjà pour un simple élémentaire !

_Jack, crois moi, je sais que c'est dure de rester isolé. Mais rien n'est simple dans cette histoire.

_Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est dur ? Les gens croient en toi. Rétorqua séchement Jack.

Pitch soupira, sentant la migraine poindre. Il n'était pas fait pour s'occuper d'un esprit ayant des problèmes de solitudes et de reconnaissance. Bien sur que des enfants croyaient en lui mais c'était beaucoup plus rare désormais. Il avait ses propres problèmes et ne pouvait pas résoudre tous ceux du plus jeune. Pitch aurait espérer que cette histoire ce règle simplement mais ça n'en prenait pas le chemin.

_Mim a juré plus prudent de te laisser dans le flou.

_Ah oui ? Et maintenant qu'il a besoin de moi, il vient me chercher ? Je ne suis pas un outil !

Le Croque-Mitaine se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il fixait le plus jeune. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Mim l'utilisait. Il les utilisait tous après tout. Même lui au final. Mais l'avouer à l'esprit de l'hiver ne semblait pas être une bonne idée.

_Jack, les enfants ont besoin que les Gardiens soient délivrés de cette malédiction. Finit-il par dire.

_Les enfants. Répéta le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel. Et c'est le Croque-Mitaine qui me dit de penser aux enfants.

_Quelqu'un devait bien les protéger Répliqua assez sèchement Pitch.

_Oh c'est vrai que tu étais très occupé à... A quoi au final ? Demanda Jack avec un rictus. Jouer les Gardien intérimaire ?

_Ne commence pas avec ça, Jack. Menaça le plus vieux.

_T'as dû prendre goût à jouer les héros en faite. Fit l'esprit de l'hiver, inconscient du danger.

_Frost...

_T'es sur que tu ne veux pas ma place ? T'as l'air de les connaître mieux que moi, tu t'intégrerais mieux à leur groupe. Tiens, vu que tu manipules les cauchemars, tu ferais une super paire avec le Marchand de Sable !

_Ca suffit. Fit Pitch d'une voix glaciale.

Avant que Jack n'ait le temps de réagir, il fut bâillonné par une étrange matière composé de sable noir. Bientôt, ses mains furent aussi liées et Jack se retrouva sans défense sur le canapé. Il écarquilla les yeux surpris et effrayé par le brusque changement. Il regarda Pitch et fût surpris la colère froide qu'il voyait briller dans les prunelles d'ambres. Jack se maudit lui-même. C'était bien sa veine de toucher un point sensible chez la seule personne ayant été un tant soit peu sympathique avec lui. Le roi des cauchemars se leva, contourna la table et se plaça juste en face de Jack, se penchant un peu vers lui

_Ecoute moi bien Jack Frost. Siffla le plus vieux. J'ai toujours haï les Gardiens et ça depuis le début. Qu'ils soient devenus maléfique n'a rien changé à nos relations. Bien au contraire...

L'esprit de l'hiver fut surpris d'entendre tant de dégoût dans le ton de Pitch. Ce dernier prit le menton de Jack entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder.

_Tu es fais pour être un Gardien que tu le veuilles ou non. Nous sommes fais pour être un jour ennemi. Mais en attendant, il faut bien quelqu'un pour garder le monde en place et sache que je déteste ça. J'ai besoin qu'au moins un gamin croit aussi en toi pour briser ce foutu sortilège alors que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas devoir m'aider.

Il repoussa brusquement Jack qui tomba du canapé. Il réussit à se mettre sur ses genoux, fixant Pitch avec un mélange de colère et de peur. Le roi des cauchemars s'en moqua alors qu'il continuait sa tirade.

_Tu crois qu'être invisible pendant trois cent ans est dure ? Essaye d'affronter les quatre Gardiens en même temps à chaque fois qu'ils veulent détruire le seul esprit maintenant la balance.

L'esprit de l'hiver écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il n'avait jamais songé à ça avant... Lui-même ne s'était jamais battu franchement avec les Gardiens. Et jamais tous en même temps. Soudain, les liens de sables disparurent et Jack se releva lentement.

_Pitch...

_Sors.

_Je me suis emporté. Tenta Jack. Dés...

_Sors d'ici. Le coupa sèchement le brun. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer les nounous pour l'instant.

L'esprit de l'hiver resta immobile quelques secondes, fixant le dos du Croque-Mitaine. Il soupira doucement avant de tourner les talons, se laissant emporter par le vent. Quand il sortit enfin du royaume, il haussa un sourcil en voyant le lit. C'était plutôt voyant comme entrée de cachette. Plongé dans ses pensées, Jack remarqua à peine qu'il était aussi près de Burgess. Toute son attention était focalisée sur sa discussion avec Pitch. Avec un soupir, Jack conjura le vent souhaitant aller le plus loin possible pour se calmer. Mais pendant tout le trajet, il ne cessa de se remettre en question. Avait-il été trop loin ? Sans doute…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le croissant de lune qui découpait le ciel avant de grommeler :

_Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

**oOoOoOo**

Une fois Jack sortit, le Croque-Mitaine soupira longuement en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Génial, il venait sûrement de tout foiré avec le jeune Frost. Pitch croisa les bras en se renfrognant. Pourquoi culpabiliser ? La seule chose vraiment problématique dans toutes cette histoire est que ça allait encore plus compliquer sa vie actuelle. Mais il était hors de question qu'il aille s'excuser. Jamais ! Il avait une réputation à tenir ! Réputation qui se cassait un peu la gueule ces trois cent dernières années...

Il aurait quand même dû s'armer d'un peu plus de patience. Il savait bien pourtant que tant de solitude rendait amer et susceptible. Lui qui avait toujours excellé dans l'art des mots et de la manipulation, c'était magnifiquement planté. Mais à l'évocation du Marchand de Sable, il n'a pas pu garder son calme.

Pitch était en train de se morfondre quand un papillon doré se posa sur son épaule. Le brun sursauta et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Il chassa vivement l'être de sable comme s'il l'avait brûlé. S'il y en avait un ici, ça signifiait que...

Le Croque-Mitaine se retourna brusquement, découvrant le Marchand de Sable se tenant à moins de quelques mètres de lui. Pendant une seconde, un frisson parcouru le si le Gardien était tombé sur Jack ? Non, si ça avait été le cas, Sable aurait traîné Jack ici. Le blond ne semblait pas aimé qu'il ait des fréquentations. Il se serait fait un plaisir de massacrer l'esprit de l'hiver sous ses yeux.

_Quelle désagréable surprise. Grinça le roi des Cauchemars.

__Moi aussi je suis content de te __voir._ Répondit Sable avec un sourire.

_Fiche moi le camp d'ici. Siffla Pitch alors que les ombres crépitaient, menaçante.

Sable ne s'en préoccupa pas, trop occupé à fixer Pitch dans les yeux. Soudain, le roi des cauchemars sentit sa marque le brûler. Il retint une grimace et posa instinctivement sa main dessus.

__Pourquoi tu caches mon cadeau ? Tu ne l'aime pas ? _Demanda Sable d'un ton faussement peiné.

_Si je pouvais l'arracher de ma peau avec les ongles, je le ferais. Répliqua l'autre avec dégoût.

__Je__ trouverais toujours un moyen de le remplacer_. Fit le Gardien, pensif. _Mais se serait dommage, le papillon se découpe si bien sur ta peau._

Les doigts de Pitch se crispèrent sur le tissus de sa tunique. Il détestait le tatouage instauré de force par le Marchand de Sable. Après que les Gardiens soient devenus maléfiques, Pitch avait rencontré plusieurs fois Sable. Il avait vite compris les intentions du blond et avait toujours fait son maximum pour éviter que ça n'aille trop loin. Mais un jour, le Gardien l'avait coincé, un peu comme aujourd'hui. Ce jour-là, en plus du dégoût et de la colère envers Sable ainsi qu'envers lui-même, il avait vécu la pire des humiliations en étant marqué comme une propriété. A cause du papillon doré incrusté sur sa peau, le marchand de Sable pouvait le retrouver où qu'il soit. Il n'avait pu être tranquille qu'en s'enfermant dans son royaume en faisant disparaître toutes les entrées.

Mais à cause de Jack, il avait oublié de prendre ses précautions. Et cette erreur stupide, il allait la payer cher.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un lasso de sable s'enroula autours de son poignet et le projeta en arrière. Sa tête tapa contre le mur et il s'effondra par terre, sonné. Pitch n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que Sable lui attrapa les poignets. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les liens dorés lui clouer les bras au-dessus de la tête. Pitch tenta de corrompre le sable pour se libérer mais n'arrivait à rien. Il ne parvenait même pas à invoquer sa faux. Pitch sentit soudain un poids sur ses hanches. Le Croque-Mitaine foudroya du regard Sable alors que le sourire du Gardien devenait plus sinistre.

__Oh allez Pitch fais pas cette tête._

_Espèce de...

Sable plaqua sa main droite contre la bouche du brun, stoppant le flot d'insulte. Il insinua ensuite la gauche sur le torse de Pitch. Le Gardien caressa les abdos fins mais bien dessiné du roi des Cauchemars. Il migra jusqu'au tatouage près du nombril et posa sa main dessus.

Le dos de Pitch s'arqua en avant sous la brusque chaleur causé par le contact. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tellement fort que du sang coula le long de son menton. Sable haussa un sourcil en sentant le liquide contre sa paume. Il l'ôta et se pencha sur Pitch, lapant le sang du bout de sa langue. Le brun, luttant contre une vague de nausée, fixa le Gardien corrompus en tentant vainement de le désintégrer par la seule force de son regard. Cela fit ricaner Sable qui posa son front contre celui de Pitch :

__T'es à moi, Pitch_. Susurra le blond avant de l'embrasser violemment.

« Va en enfer ! » Cria mentalement le roi des cauchemars en mordant la langue de Sable.

Le Marchand de Sable ne s'en préoccupa pas, continuant son baiser. Pitch sentit les mains du Gardien descendre plus bas que ses hanches et il ferma les yeux.

« Pourvu qu'il reparte vite... ».

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jack ruminait sa discussion avec Pitch. Au fond de lui, il savait que le roi des cauchemars avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre de côté tous ses siècles de solitude. Il en avait bavé pendant tout ce temps et ce n'est pas une seule journée qui allait tout changer. Jack soupira alors qu'il fixait la clairière où se trouvait l'entrée du royaume. Il avait volé le plus loin possible pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Mais après presque deux heures passé dans les plaines glacées d'Alaska, il avait décidé de revenir. Pitch avait raison. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette malédiction. Jack se passa une main dans les cheveux, pensif. Peut-être pourrait-il s'excuser. Un peu. Et puis... Il n'avait rien contre Pitch dans le fond. Il était même sur qu'ils seraient capable de s'entendre s'ils ne se disputaient pas.

Jack soupira avant de se mettre debout sur sa branche, prêt a aller voir Pitch. Mais il fut retenus à la dernière minute par le soudain éclat doré qu'il aperçut. Jack écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le Marchand de Sable. L'esprit de l'hiver fut prit d'une brusque panique. Sable était allé trouver le Croque-Mitaine au cœur de son repère. Qui sait ce qui c'était passé ? Et si... Il était mort ? Jack sentit le souffle lui manquait l'espace d'une seconde. Il s'assura que le Gardien soit hors de vue avant de foncer jusqu'à l'entrée du royaume de Pitch. Une fois à l'intérieur, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se repérer. Mais il finit enfin par retrouver le chemin de la dernière fois. Il chercha Pitch du regard, n'osant pas l'appeler.

L'esprit de l'hiver arriva enfin devant la salle de la bibliothèque. La porte était entre-ouverte et Jack y jeta un coup d'œil. Sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit sous la coup de la surprise et de l'horreur. Il entra précipitamment, claquant la porte contre le mur.

_Pitch ! Réussit-il enfin à crier.

Jack courus jusqu'à Pitch avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Le plus vieux était allongé sur le ventre, émergeant lentement. Avant de s'en aller, Sable lui avait jeté une poignet de sable. Quand il sentit quelqu'un le retourner, Pitch se raidit et réagit instinctivement. Il lança une gerbe de sable noir contre Jack. Celui-ci recula précipitamment, étonné.

_Pitch, c'est moi, Jack !

Les yeux du Croque-Mitaine se fixèrent sur l'esprit de l'hiver, assimilant enfin qui il avait en face de lui.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grogna le plus vieux en essayant de se relever.

_Je venais m'excuser...Fit Jack en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir des blessures trop sévères.

Il examina les nombreux bleus que laissait entrevoir le col en V de Pitch. Il y avait aussi quelques traces de morsures. Les poignets étaient rouges, presque brûler à force d'avoir frotté contre les liens. Pitch fut intérieurement soulagé que sa tunique couvre jusqu'à ses pieds. Son pantalon semblait avoir disparut et il n'avait pas envie que le plus jeune voit le sang et... Le reste qui coulait le long de ses jambes. Pitch se redressa avec une grimace et se mit très lentement debout. Il avait affreusement mal aux reins. Heureusement, être un esprit ne l'obligerait à souffrir bien longtemps. Manquant de tomber, une main glacé se posa soudain sur son bras et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il fallut une minute à Pitch pour comprendre que Jack était en train de l'aider. Le roi des cauchemars fixa l'esprit de l'hiver et fut surprit de voir l'inquiétude briller dans ses yeux bleus.

_Les Gardiens peuvent venir t'attaquer ici ? Finit par demander le plus jeune.

_Non, d'ordinaire je fais disparaître toutes les entrées. Répondit Pitch en laissant sa tête tomber contre le dossier.

_Mais pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait ? Demanda Jack, surpris. Tu as oublié ?

Le Croque-Mitaine resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

_J'en avais laissé une ouverte pour que tu repartes.

_Oh... Souffla Jack dont le visage perdit toutes couleurs.

Alors c'était de sa faute si le brun avait était maltraité par le Marchand de Sable. Jack sentit son sang gelé dans ses veines. S'il ne s'était pas disputé avec le plus vieux, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Pitch n'aurait pas eut à se battre seul ! Le Croque-Mitaine sembla lire dans ses pensées car il soupira bruyamment.

_Jack, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me plaignes ou que tu t'auto-flagelles.

_Pardon. Murmura quand même le plus jeune.

D'un geste las, Pitch posa sa main sur la tête de Jack et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux. Vraiment, il n'en voulait pas plus que ça au plus jeune. Ce n'était pas de sa faute dans le fond. En plus, qui sait comment Sable aurait réagit s'il les avait trouvés tous les deux ? Pitch soupira mentalement. Il devenait bien magnanime avec le temps. Son regard croisa celui surprit de l'hiver et il eut un petit sourire :

_Si tu veux te donner meilleure conscience, aide moi donc à vaincre cette malédiction.

_Je croyais que tu n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer les nounous. Répondit Jack en tentant de sourire à son tour.

_Disons que nous avons tous les deux « un peu » sur-réagit. Fit le roi des cauchemars en ricanant brièvement avant d'ôter sa main des cheveux de Jack.

Celui-ci ne l'a laissa partir qu'a regret. Dans sa solitude, les contacts, amicaux du moins, étaient quasiment inexistant. Mais il était à la fois trop fier et trop géné pour demander à Pitch de continuer. Et puis, il ne devrait peut-être pas abusé des attentions du Croque-Mitaine. C'était déjà suffisamment étonnant qu'il ne soit pas plus en colère après lui.

Jack rejoignit Pitch sur le canapé après un temps d'hésitation, s'asseyant en tailleur sur un accoudoir. Pitch resta pensif plusieurs minutes, fixant le vide. N'ayant jamais eut beaucoup de patience, Jack craqua rapidement :

_Pitch ?

_Nous allons devoir trouver ton centre. Fit le roi des cauchemars. Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est de découvrir ta nature profonde.

Il tourna la tête vers l'esprit de l'hiver et désigna sa propre poitrine.

_Ce qu'il y a au fond de ton cœur.

Un peu perdue, Jack fixa ses mains en fronçant les sourcils. A part faire tomber de la neige, il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre pour les enfants.

_Et comment on va faire ça ?

_Cela va nécessiter quelques recherches et un peu d'introspection. Expliqua le plus vieux. Nous allons commencer par remonter à ta vie humaine. C'est les actes commis pendant celle-ci qui détermine le choix de l'Homme de la lune pour créer un Gardien.

_Ma vie humaine ?

_Oui. Approuva Pitch. Comment tu es mort par exemple ?

_Attend... Fit soudain Jack, troublé. Tu veux dire que j'ai été humain avant ?

_Bien sur, comme tous les autres. Répondit Pitch en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

_Non, je croyais être né dans ce lac tout simplement. Expliqua Jack d'une voix blanche. Ca voudrait dire que j'ai eu un passé ? Peut-être même une famille ?

Le roi des cauchemars hocha la tête et Jack sauta de son perchoir, faisant les cent pas. Il faisait tournoyer son bâton, se retenant à grande peine de faire tomber de la neige sur son sillage. La nouvelle était tout simplement énorme. Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Une vie. Il avait peut-être eut une vie avant cette errance de trois cent ans.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, dans ton passé, pour que tu sois devenus un esprit maniant l'hiver ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien apporter aux enfants ? Fit soudain Pitch, réfléchissant à voix haute.

_C'est important ? Demanda Jack, revenant sur terre.

_Sûrement. Approuva le plus vieux. Mais sans tes souvenirs, retrouver ton centre sera quasiment impossible.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On me tape sur la tête jusqu'à ce je sois guéris de mon amnésie ? Proposa l'esprit de l'hiver en haussant les épaules.

Le Croque-Mitaine eut un rictus amusé alors qu'il secouait la tête.

_Il y a bien plus simple quoique plus dangereux.

_C'est à dire ? Demanda Jack, intrigué.

Le plus vieux eut un petit sourire conspirateur avant de dire :

_Et bien nous allons devoir braquer la Fée des Dents.

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ( oui même pour m'incendiez comme ça j'aurais quelque chose à ruminer pendant ses longues nuits d'été...). Le prochain pour bientôt ! See you ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **: Comme d'habitude !

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenus sur le nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews et surtout de suivre mon histoire. Pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de rapprochement entre notre Flocon et notre Asperge Gothique favorite ! Tout commence à s'accélérer et les ennuies s'approchent (non je ne spoil pas U_U). Sur tout ça, je vous laisse avec un mot de ma chère béta ! Bonne lecture !

**Note de la bêta :** Mwahaha, Jack a décidément un don pour se fourrer dans les ennuis ! Attendez je vous spoile : une meute de furies, des accessoires sadomasochistes, et une réunion au sommet à son sujet ! Pauvre gosse, il est carrément né sous une mauvaise étoile. Porte plainte, Jack, porte plainte !

**PS**: Toutes plaintes de la part de Jack sont écoutés gentiment et rejetés massivement U_U

* * *

_Avant la malédiction, la Fée des Dents recueillait les dents de lait des enfants. Elle les entreposait ensuite dans son palais et ne les ressortaient que leur propriétaire avait besoin de se remémorer quelque chose.

Tout en s'expliquant, Pitch conduisit l'esprit de l'hiver jusqu'à la surface. Il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages avant de faire signe à Jack de le suivre. Intérieurement, l'esprit de l'hiver fut ravi d'être à nouveau à l'extérieur. Jack n'avait jamais supporté de rester trop longtemps avec un toit au dessus de la tête. Mais au moins, le royaume des cauchemars était suffisamment froid pour qu'il s'y sente à l'aise.

_Est-ce qu'elle fait encore ça ? Demanda-t-il. Vu qu'elle et ses fées récupèrent toujours les dents.

_Non. Fit Pitch en jetant un coup d'œil à la nuit noire. Désormais, elle ne rappelle aux enfants que leurs souvenirs les plus traumatisants. Elle va aussi les empêcher de se souvenir des moments heureux, les rendant alors victimes d'une sorte d'amnésie.

_C'est horrible...

Pitch ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait jamais plaint les enfants victimes des Gardiens et n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Il regarda Jack et fut intérieurement surpris de le voir si touché.

« L'âme d'un Gardien après tout ». Pensa-t-il en soupirant doucement.

_Et mes dents y seraient ? Fit soudain Jack, le tirant de ses réflexions.

_Il y a de très fortes chances. Approuva Pitch. Mais vu tout le stock qu'elle a, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir de les retrouver.

_Et elle ne risquerait pas de nous les donner elle-même. Soupira Jack.

Le roi des cauchemars lui posa brièvement une main apaisante sur l'épaule avant de s'écarter légèrement. Il tendit la paume en avant et un Cauchemars jaillit soudain devant lui, faisant sursauter le plus jeune. Jack fixa l'animal avec la bouche grande-ouverte, faisant ricaner Pitch.

_Tu vas gober des mouches Jack.

_C'est... C'est trop cool ! S'exclama l'esprit de l'hiver. Comment t'as fait ?

Le Croque-Mitaine eut un petit sourire avant de faire tourbillonner un peu de sable noir autour de sa main gauche.

_J'ai pour ainsi dire « voler » cette habilité au Marchand de Sable. Mais au lieu de créer des rêves, j'apporte des cauchemars aux enfants.

_Ce n'est pas le rôle de Sable ? Demanda Jack en fronçant des sourcils.

_Non, il leur créer des rêves déformés et étranges. Expliqua le brun. Mais c'est sûrement pire que mes cauchemars car au moins, ceux-ci ont un rôle clair : ils font peur, entraînent de la panique et les font même pleurer parfois. Alors qu'en sortant des rêves de Sable, ils sont troublés et se pose des questions étranges.

_Et c'est parce que tu lui voles son sable qu'il s'en prend à toi ? Demanda timidement Jack.

_Non. Répondit simplement Pitch, le visage assombri.

Jack comprit que ce sujet était clos et devait éviter d'en parler. Mais il se promit que, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il transformerait le Marchand de Sable en glaçon. L'esprit de l'hiver s'approcha doucement du cauchemar, hésitant à le caresser.

_Je peux ?

_Tu veux te faire manger les doigts ?

_Te moques pas de moi. Râla le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Mais je ne plaisante pas. Répondit Pitch.

_ …. Sérieusement ?

Au même instant, l'animal piaffa en tapant ses sabots avant sur le sol avec impatience. Cela fit sursauter Jack et rire le Croque-Mitaine.

_Tu peux la caresser Jack. Répondit-il enfin en caressant la tête du cheval. Mais seulement quand je suis avec toi sinon c'est risqué.

L'esprit de l'hiver s'approcha à nouveau tout en jetant un regard noir au plus vieux.

_La prochaine fois, tu finiras en bonhomme de neige.

Pitch secoua la tête avec amusement et murmura au cauchemar de ne pas attaquer le plus jeune. Jack posa prudemment sa main sur le cou. La sensation granuleuse et chaude n'était pas désagréable au touché. L'esprit de l'hiver se mit à caressa le cauchemar qui émit un petit grondement appréciateur. Quelques traces de gel se dessinèrent sur le cou mais ce n'était pas assez pour blesser le cauchemars. Pitch le laissa faire encore quelques minutes avant de lui dire d'arrêter.

_Il est temps d'y aller. Avec un peu de chance, Fée sera absente et se sera beaucoup plus facile de la braquer ainsi.

D'un geste adroit, il monta sur le dos du cauchemar.

_Tu ne déplaces pas que par les ombres ? Demanda Jack, intrigué.

_Faire ça trop souvent peut s'avérer épuisant. Répondit Pitch. Il m'est plus facile de me servir des cauchemars comme monture. Quand nous serons suffisamment près, j'utiliserais les ombres pour nous infiltrer directement dans le palais.

Puis, d'un claquement de langue, le cauchemar s'envola de quelques mètres avant de rester en suspend. Jack le rejoignit vite, passé la seconde de surprise, après avoir convoqué le vent. Ils voyagèrent plus ou moins en silence, Jack posant encore quelques questions. C'était la première qu'il passait au temps avec quelqu'un et ça faisait un bien fou. Même si la personne en question était le Croque-Mitaine mais bon, ce n'était pas pire que les Gardiens. Il regrettait juste de ne pas lui avoir demander de monter un cauchemars aussi. Ca avait l'air génial ! Avec un sourire, il se laissa flopper près de Pitch.

Tant pis, il le ferait la prochaine fois.

**oOoOoOo**

_Pitch, tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ?

_Nous ne serions pas ici sinon.

_Peut-être. Concéda l'esprit de l'hiver. Mais j'ai des doutes sur ton plan.

Les deux esprits étaient cachés dans une grande ombre forméee par l'un des piliers du palais suspendus de la Fée des dents. Pitch avait fait disparaître son cauchemar pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Tant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas beaucoup et qu'ils n'élevaient pas la voix, ils étaient pratiquement invisibles. Ils se trouvaient sur une plate-forme intermédiaire. De là, ils pouvaient voir la salle principale où la Gardienne dirigeait ses minis-fées. Leur but était les millions de boites dorés où étaient stockées les dents d'enfant.

_Lesquels ? Demanda le roi des cauchemars alors qu'il scrutait le vas-et-viens des minis-fées.

_Et bien pour commencer : pourquoi est-ce que c'est MOI qui doit jouer les appâts ? Chuchota Jack avec agacement.

Pitch parut sincèrement réfléchir à la question avant de hausser les épaules.

_Parce que t'es le plus jeune.

_Et alors ? Demanda l'esprit de l'hiver abasourdit.

_Et bien en tant que ton aîné, il est logique que tu suives mes ordres. Répondit tranquillement Pitch.

_Aîné... Grommela Jack. Ancêtre tu veux dire.

_Fais attention à tes paroles Frost, je pourrais très bien t'abandonner ici.

Le plus jeune grommela quelques secondes avant que Pitch ne lève la main pour lui intimer le silence.

_Tu te souviens de ce que tu as a faire ?

_Bien sur. Répondit Jack en haussant les épaules. Me mettre bien en évidence, geler quelques minis-fées et attirer tout ce petit monde avec moi le plus loin et le plus longtemps possible. Et si on ne repart pas ensemble, on se rejoint devant l'entrée de ton repère.

_Bien. Approuva le Croque-Mitaine. Tu as d'autres questions ?

_Oui : si Fée m'attrapes, tu viendras m'aider ?

Sur le coup, Pitch ne sut quoi dire. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui demander de l'aide. A part Mim mais lui il ne l'aimait pas. Alors que pour l'esprit de l'hiver, il n'était pas vraiment fixé sur ses émotions. Jack était intéressant et courageux mais aussi impertinent et émotif.

Il finit par néanmoins hocher légèrement la tête. Avec un petit sourire, Jack commença à sortir de l'ombre.

_Alors j'y vais.

_Ne te fais pas tuer. Murmura Pitch.

_Je ferais ce que je peux.

L'esprit de l'hiver s'approcha le plus discrètement de la plate-forme centrale. Mais une mini-fée le repéra vite, piaillant à l'intrus. Jack pointa son bâton vers elle, leur envoyant une vague de gel. Une bonne dizaine tomba au sol, les ailes glacées. Jack tournoya dans un nuage de neige, créant des plaques de verglas un peu partout, saccageant l'endroit comme il pouvait. Puis, quand il fut sur que pratiquement toutes les minis-fées l'attaquaient, il fila le plus loin possible. Une fois la plate-forme désertée, Pitch apparut à son tours. Devant lui, des milliers et des milliers de boites dorés s'étendait à perte de vue. Retrouver celle de Jack n'allait pas être évidente.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, n'apercevant qu'une nuée sombre loin derrière lui. Mais si jamais Fée revenait, alertée par ses filles, cela deviendrait encore plus dangereux pour Jack.

Le roi des cauchemars ferma les yeux et des centaines de tentacule de sable noir se formèrent autours de lui avant de ramper vers les boîtes. Aucun enfant n'était épargné par la peur, il avait juste à retrouver celle de Jack « humain ». Il avait déjà eut un aperçus du « goût » qu'elle avait quand il l'avait immobilisé dans son repère. Ses tentacules étaient un peu comme un chien qui pistait une odeur. Après plusieurs minutes d'intense recherche, ses sens s'éveillèrent.

Il venait de trouver !

Un tentacule fila vers les boites du continent d'Amérique.

_Je l'ai. Sourit le Croque-Mitaine en examinant la petite boîte.

Il l'a rangea ensuite dans la poche qui apparut sur sa tunique. C'était vraiment pratique comme tenue...

Pitch entendit un cri et se retourna brusquement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit Jack aux mains de Fée. La pire des situations était en train de se dérouler. La Gardienne maintenait Jack devant elle. Une main lui tirait les cheveux en arrière et son sabre était posé contre la gorge de Jack. A côté, plusieurs minis-fées tenaient le bâton de l'esprit de l'hiver. La Gardienne avait dû revenir plus vite que prévus. Le Croque-Mitaine n'eut pas le temps de se cacher, la Gardienne l'interpellant déjà :

_Pitch ! Qu'est-ce que toi et tes vilaines dents fichez là ?

_On ne peut plus venir dire « bonjour » ? Répondit le brun avec un petit sourire.

Fée eut une grimace alors qu'elle touchait enfin le sol, tirant un peu plus la tête de Jack en arrière pour le forcer à s'agenouiller. Jack râla mais son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand un mince filet de sang coula le long de son cou. Raide comme une planche, Pitch s'abstint d'aucune réaction. Réagir mettrait le plus jeune en danger. Jack lui jeta brièvement un regard apeuré et Pitch pria pour que le plus jeune ne gâche rien.

_Qui est-ce ?

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les yeux de Jack mais il ne pipa mot. La Gardienne plissa les yeux en regardant le Croque-Mitaine.

_Tu ne le connais pas ?

_Pas du tout.

_A te terrer dans ton trou ce n'est pas si étonnant. Fit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_Je préfère mon « trou » à ton palais clinquant infesté de rats volants juste bon à remplir des taies d'oreiller.

_Surveille tes paroles Pitch. Siffla Fée. Ou tu n'auras bientôt plus de dents pour parler.

D'un regard, le roi des cauchemars lui montra qu'il n'était guère impressionné par ses menaces. La jeune femme préféra l'ignorer et continua, soupçonneuse :

_Je me répète qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas ton habitude de sortir en journée. D'abord Jack vient saccager mon palais et voilà que je te trouve ici.

_Pure coïncidence. Répondit Pitch. Et je te l'ai dit, je ne connais pas ce gamin.

_Oh... Fit Fée avant de se pencher vers Jack. Alors dis-moi, qu'est que toi, tu fais là ?

L'esprit de l'hiver retint une petite grimace de douleur. Puis, il fixa comme il pouvait sa tortionnaire dans les yeux avec un sourire insolent :

_Terrorisme.

_Tu es beaucoup trop agaçant. Dit la Gardienne en lui tirant sèchement les cheveux. Cette fois-ci, tes jolies dents ne m'échapperont pas. Je vais te les arracher une à une pour me faire de nouveau bijoux. J'envisage une tiare...

_Une dinde coiffée d'une couronne, magnifique.

La gifle se fit brûlante et Jack s'en mordit la lèvre. Les yeux de Fée brûlaient d'une telle colère que Jack sentit la peur l'envahir malgré la présence du roi des cauchemars. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au plus vieux et fut surprit de le voir toujours aussi immobile. Une vague de doute l'assaillit. Et si le brun l'abandonnait ? Si tout ceux-ci n'était qu'un vaste piège ? Non, Pitch détestait les Gardiens, ils devaient lui faire confiance. Fée se tourna vers ses petites et leur dit d'une voix presque trop légère :

_Allez me chercher les sangles et la tenaille.

_Tenaille ? Répéta le plus jeune, angoissé.

Angoisse qui augmenta avec le rictus sadique de la jeune femme. Elle commençait déjà à lui palper les joues avec envie.

_Attend. Fit soudain le Croque-Mitaine.

La brusque intervention de Pitch sembla rappeler sa présence à la Gardienne. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et Jack lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Le roi des cauchemars fit quelques pas, l'air vaguement intéressé.

_Bien qu'il n'ait l'air d'avoir aucun instinct de survie, je le garderais bien

_Le garder ?

_Comme animal de compagnie bien sur.

_Quoi ? ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ? ! S'écria Jack, outré.

Il pouvait comprendre que Pitch feigne de l'ignorer pour tenter de le sauver, du moins il espérait que ce soit ça. Mais qu'il se fasse traité « d'animal de compagnie », il fallait pas poussé non plus !

_La ferme. Rétorqua si froidement Pitch que Jack en fut figé de stupeur.

_Pourquoi je te le laisserais ? Nous ne sommes pas amis et tu as tenté de nous tuer. Continua Fée, méfiante.

_Vous aussi à ce que je sache. Rétorqua le Croque-Mitaine. Mais ce gamin vous pose problème et moi je m'ennuie. Il pourra même me servir de sujet d'expérience.

_C'est vrai qu'il arrêterait de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Pensa Fée à voix haute.

Elle fixa Jack puis Pitch, réfléchissant. Elle desserra légèrement son emprise sur la gorge du plus jeune.

_Mais Sable ? Demanda-t-elle soudain. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il apprécie que tu gardes ce gamin près de toi. Il est toujours... Si possessif quand il parle de toi.

Elle avait ajouté ça avec un amusement presque macabre. Jack vit les épaules de Pitch se raidir et se sentit mal pour lui. Le sujet de Sable était toujours aussi sensible. Bien que le dégoût passa dans le regard de Pitch, il resta calme en croisant les bras.

_Il serait jaloux ? Ridicule. Ce gamin ne serait même pas l'équivalent d'un chat pour moi. Et vous tous êtes bien placé pour savoir que le Croque-Mitaine ne s'attache à personne.

Fée resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Finalement, elle hocha la tête et Pitch soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

_C'est d'accord. Je dirais aux autres que le problème de l'élémentaire est réglé.

Le roi des cauchemars eut un petit sourire satisfait et Jack reprit son souffle. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenu. Il tenta d'avoir l'air le moins ravis possible, comme s'il allait vraiment être emmené comme animal de compagnie. Soudain, un éclair de plume sembla surgir de nulle part et fonça vers la Fée des dents. C'était une minis-fées quelconque qui venait de se poser sur l'épaule de la Gardienne. Jack haussa un sourcil intrigué mais ne comprit rien aux piaillements. Mais il ne fut pas bien rassuré par le froncement de sourcil de la Gardienne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pitch mais celui-ci ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui. Fée leva la tête vers le Croque-Mitaine tout en resserrant brusquement sa main sur les cheveux de Jack.

_Tu m'as volé une boîte de dent ? Siffla Fée.

Pitch maudit sa chance. Une des minis-fées avaient dû rester dans les parages au lieu de suivre Jack. Si elle n'était pas intervenus avant, c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait eut aucune chance contre lui. Le roi des cauchemars sut qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir sur ce sujet. Il sortit lentement la boîte de sa poche mais la garda fermement en main.

_Demande de l'Homme de la Lune. Répondit-il cependant.

A l'évocation de Mim, l'expression de Fée vacilla quelques secondes. Comme tous les autres Gardiens, aborder l'Homme de la Lune était toujours un sujet délicat. Malgré la malédiction, leur lien entre eux et Mim n'avaient pas totalement disparus. Mais Fée se reprit bien vite alors qu'elle sifflait.

_Je n'ai que faire de Mim ! Rend moi cette boite immédiatement.

_Non.

_Alors je garde Jack. Répliqua Fée comme une enfant faisant un caprice.

_Pas de chance, car je veux les deux. Répondit Pitch, franchement agacé.

Il matérialisa faux dans sa main, surprenant aussi bien la Gardienne que Jack.

_Tu veux te battre ? Pour une boite de dent et un malheureux élémentaire ?

Pitch ne répondit pas et d'un claquement de doigt, une bonne vingtaine de cauchemars apparurent autours de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. Il lui avait promis, non ? De venir l'aider si Fée l'attrapait. La Gardienne n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'une vague de sable la projeta en arrière. Jack tomba au sol, ayant perdu son appui. Il se releva promptement et récupéra son bâton abandonné un peu plus loin.

Tout autour de lui, c'était le chaos. Les chevaux et les minis-fées se battaient et explosaient un peu partout. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut, Pitch repousser la Gardienne à grand coup de faux. Jack décida d'aider les cauchemars, plongeant presque le palais sous des tonnes de neige.

Mais alors qu'il gelait des minis-fées, Jack entendit Pitch lui criait de faire attention. Tournant la tête, il vit Fée déjà beaucoup trop près de lui, ses ailes battant furieusement l'air. Jack écarquilla les yeux quand la lame s'approcha à une vitesse folle de son visage. Il releva ses bras pour se protéger mais le coup ne vint jamais. Pitch s'était interposé à la dernière minute en parant sans réfléchir avec la boite doré. Sous la violence du coup, elle échappa au brun qui tenta vainement de la rattraper. Ses doigts l'effleuraient quand deux minis-fées surgir et la récupère, s'éloignant avec. Voyant la situation lui échapper, le roi des cauchemars opta pour la fuite.

Pitch attrapa soudain le bras de Jack et le tira vers lui. L'esprit de l'hiver s'effondra sur le plus vieux qui tomba lui-même en arrière dans une ombre. Le plus jeune sentit son estomac et sa tête lui tourner tout le voyage. Quand il sortit du couloir, il ne fut accueilli que par les ténèbres. Pendant un instant, il se crut aveugle et perdu. Et soudain, une paire d'iris ambrés apparurent.

_Blessé ? Demanda le Croque-Mitaine, faisant sursauter Jack.

L'esprit de l'hiver s'examina comme il put d'un coup d'œil. A part quelques égratignures, il n'avait rien. Il secoua la tête avant de fixer Pitch.

_Et toi ?

_Frôlé uniquement.

L'esprit de l'hiver eut un petit soupir de soulagement. Dans la mêlée, il avait cru que le roi des cauchemars avait été touché. Cependant, le plus vieux avait dû abandonner ses dents pour le sauver...

_Jack, aurais-tu l'obligeance de te lever ? Demanda soudain le roi des cauchemars.

_Ah oui ! Désolé ! S'exclama Jack en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

C'est pour ça qu'il trouvait le sol étrangement confortable... L'esprit de l'hiver se releva et le Croque-Mitaine se mit rapidement sur ses pieds. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jack et inclina la tête vers lui.

_Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu tes dents. A cause de ça, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés dans la recherche de ton centre.

D'abord surpris par les excuses, Jack eut un petit sourire et secoua la main pour montrer que ce n'était pas grave. Bien sur c'était dommage, il aurait adoré pouvoir connaître son passé. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il préférait mille fois que Pitch s'en soit sortit sans dommage. A quoi lui serviraient ses souvenirs si il se retrouvait à nouveau seul ?

_Ne t'en veux pas. Le rassura Jack. Si je ne m'étais pas fait attraper, tu n'aurais pas eut à les perdre.

Pitch lui rendit son sourire et Jack sentit son estomac se nouer. Bizarre cette sensation d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre... Tentant de se reprendre, Jack regarda autour de lui, cherchant à se repérer. Mais à part des couloirs souterrains, il ne voyait rien du tout.

_Où est-ce qu'on est ?

_Dans mon royaume. Répondit Pitch avant de grimacer légèrement. Mais assez loin de la partie « habitable ».

D'un signe de tête, il invita Jack à lui suivre dans le couloir le plus à gauche. Ils avaient bien une bonne dizaine de minutes de marches. Jack acquiesça avant de suivre le roi des cauchemars. Il se demandait comme Pitch faisait pour se repérer, tellement c'était sombre et identique. Il finit par regarder le plus vieux :

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour la malédiction ?

_Je serais plus inquiet à propos des Gardiens.Répondit Pitch en fronçant les sourcils.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je n'ai jamais montré d'intérêt pour aucun esprit avant. Expliqua le plus vieux en soupirant. Or, je viens de te sauver sous les yeux de la Fée des dents et elle fera sûrement le lien avec la boîte que j'ai tenté de voler. Il y a de forte chance qu'ils comprennent que tu es un Gardien et non un élémentaire.

Le roi des cauchemars se passa une main dans les cheveux. Avoir sauvé Jack allait provoquer bien des problèmes. L'esprit de l'hiver se retint de demander à Pitch pourquoi il ne s'attachait à personne. Il eut une bouffée de sympathie pour le plus vieux. Lui aussi avait dû se sentir bien seul par le passé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire ? Me tuer ? Finit par demander Jack.

_Dans le meilleur des cas. Répondit sombrement Pitch. Et dans le pire, ils pourraient te faire devenir comme eux.

L'esprit de l'hiver grimaça à cette idée. Plutôt mourir que de devenir l'un de ses psychopathes.

_T'aurais mieux fais de continuer à dire que tu me voulais comme animal de compagnie. Soupira Jack en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Le Croque-Mitaine eut un rictus amusé alors qu'il penchait la tête vers Jack.

_Pourquoi ? Envie d'avoir une laisse autours du cou ?

_Je ne suis pas du genre qu'on attache. Rétorqua l'esprit de l'hiver avec un regard effronté.

_Quel dommage ça t'irais si bien. Fit Pitch en approchant sa main de la gorge de Jack pour mimer le collier.

Le plus jeune recula d'un pas, repoussant la main du Croque-Mitaine d'une petite tape.

_Mais c'est qu'il mordrait. Ricana Pitch

_Attention, je ne plaisante pas. Avertit Jack avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le roi des cauchemars se mit à rire et, avant que le plus jeune ne puisse réagir, il posa sa main sur sa joue. Jack se sentit rougir alors qu'il inclinait malgré lui un peu la tête pour accentuer le contact.

_J'aimerais bien voir ça Frost. Chuchota le brun avec amusement.

Il fit glisser son pouce près de la lèvre de Jack. C'était irréfléchi et déplacé mais Pitch s'en fichait. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ressentait autant d'attachement pour quelqu'un. Jack, lui, se sentait étourdit par tant de contact. Mais quand le pouce toucha sa lèvre, l'esprit de l'hiver réagit. Il mordit, pas si fort que ça, le doigt de Pitch. Le roi des cauchemars sursauta et retira rapidement sa main par réflexe. Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage du Croque-Mitaine.

_Je t'avais prévenu. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

_Espèce de petite teigne. Grommela le roi des cauchemars.

Jack continua de rire et Pitch décida de passer outre son envie de faire payer ce coup là à Jack. Aller, il devait se montrer le plus mature dans cette histoire.

_La prochaine fois, je te laisse entre les mains des Gardiens.

_Tu ne le ferais pas. Fit Jack avec un sourire confiant.

Décidant de s'amuser un peu, Pitch fit mime d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Son silence finit par faire douter le plus jeune. Il s'arrêta et regarda le roi des cauchemars dans les yeux.

_Tu ne le ferais pas, hein ?

Le regard de chiot battu de Jack fit presque regretter sa petite plaisanterie à Pitch. Presque, il était le Croque-Mitaine après tout. Succombant à un instant de faiblesse, il se pencha vers Jack et l'embrassa sur le front. Cette fois-ci, l'esprit de l'hiver ne le mordit pas, bien plus surpris que tout à l'heure. Deux contacts intime en moins de dix minutes c'était plus qu'il n'avait eut en trois cent ans. Jack battit stupidement des paupières, les joues rouges.

_Je ne le ferais pas Jack. Fit Pitch avec un sourire.

Il commença à s'éloigner et l'esprit de l'hiver resta planté là où il était. Puis, il le rattrapa rapidement et l'attrapa par la manche. Pitch tourna la tête vers Jack et fut surpris de voir la gêne et la timidité dans le regard du plus jeune.

_Je pensais... Commença-t-il après une hésitation. Comme je ne veux pas être un Gardien et que tu ne les aimes pas non plus...

_Oui ? L'encouragea Pitch d'un signe de tête.

Jack hésita encore un peu avant de se lancer :

_Quand la malédiction sera rompue, je pourrais peut-être... Rester ici.

_Vraiment ? Demanda Pitch qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il avait beau savoir que Jack n'aimait pas les Gardiens, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il veuille rester ici. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un voulait une chose pareille. Jack hocha la tête et força un petit sourire timide :

_Et va pas me dire qu'il y a pas de place.

Le roi des cauchemars resta silencieux et Jack crus qu'allait refuser. Mais Pitch finit par sourire, un sourire sincère qu'il n'avait pas eut depuis longtemps :

_Tu es le bienvenu Jack.

**oOoOoOo**

_Nord, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me faire venir ici à deux jours de Pâques !

Bunny venait de surgir d'une de ses galeries, les autres l'attendant. Le Gardien avait la fourrure ébouriffé, lui donnant un air piquante et rêche. Son poil était devenus gris foncé, noir à certain endroit. Il était aussi un peu plus grand et massif. Bunny portait toujours sa ceinture et ses boomerangs. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses dents. Loin d'être celles d'un lapin, elles désormais identiques à celles d'un fauve, dangereuses et acérées. Avec ses yeux rouges, il ressemblait à une bête tout droit sortit de l'enfer. Son caractère était loin de s'être améliorer, le rendant plus violent, agacé et sarcastique.

Le Père Noël se tourna vers l'ancien Gardien du Renouveau, le fixant froidement. Depuis la malédiction, leurs relations s'étaient tendues. Leur conflit habituel : _« laquelle d__e leur__s__ fête__s__ était la mieux ? »_ les faisait presque venir en main.

Mais ils évitaient de frapper les mâchoires. Fée n'était jamais loin, lors des bagarres, pour essayer de récupérer les dents perdues. Voir d'arracher celle qui ne tenait qu'à un fil... En général, Sable les laisser faire, ne s'intéressante que peu à leur conflit. Il lui arrivait même de s'endormir comme il le faisait avant la malédiction.

_Tes œuf pourront bien attendre cinq minutes.

_Cinq minutes ? Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une denrée périssable, vieil imbécile !

_Ça suffit ! Bunny, va t'asseoir ! S'exclama Nord en tapant du poing sur la table.

Bunny grommela tout en allant s'asseoir à côté de Sable. Ce dernier se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Toutes ses réunions étaient d'un ennuie mortel... Il préférait mille fois aller trouver Pitch. Le Lapin de Pâques, lui, tritura l'un de ses boomerangs, se demandant s'il pouvait l'enfoncer dans la gorge de Nord d'un coup. Ayant enfin l'attention de tout le monde, le Père Noël se racla la gorge :

_Il y a quelques heures, Pitch a essayé de voler une boîte de dent chez Fée. Mais il était accompagné de Jack Frost.

_Frost ? ! S'écria Bunny en serrant les poings. Ce foutu gamin a gâché Pâques en 98 ! Si je l'attrape, je lui fais bouffer toute la neige du Pôle !

_Tu me laissera lui arracher les dents avant ? Demanda la Gardienne qui ne perdait jamais le fils de ses priorités.

__Comment ça il est avec Pitch_ ? Flasha Sable avec un regard meurtrier.

_Je comprendrais jamais ce que tu lui trouves... Marmonna Bunny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nord tapa à nouveau sur la table, cette fois-ci plus doucement, pour rétablir le silence.

_J'ai moi aussi eut quelque problème avec Frost. Fit-il avec calme. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. D'après Fée, Pitch a tenté de voler la boite de Jack à l'époque où il était humain.

_Humain ? Ce n'est pas un élémentaire ? Demanda Bunny en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ce que je croyais aussi. Expliqua la Gardienne. Mais seuls les esprits de la Lune étaient humains avant.

__Ce Jack serait alors un Gardien ?_

Fée haussa les épaules, n'étant pas totalement sure non plus. Nord resta silencieux, le regard pensif. Puis, un petit sourire s'imprima sur son visage sévère alors qu'il déclarer.

_Je crois qu'il est grand temps d'avoir une discussion avec Jack Frost.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour la route ! See you !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi ! _(__**Note de la Bêta :**__ sauf le fouet de Sable, c'est ça ? __**Auteur**__ : T'as tout deviné ! )_

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Merci pour vos reviews et pour suivre l'histoire ! Bienvenu sur ce nouveau chapitre qui contient pas mal d'action. Je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai pas revu mon dvd du film et donc qu'une certaine scène de ma fic (pas de spoiler!), même si je l'ai un peu réaménagé à ma sauce, n'a probablement pas les dialogues exacts. Oui, j'ai acheté le dvd le lendemain de sa sortie car je suis faible et que j'avais une carte cadeau... Ah douce obsession... Qui se transpose lentement mais sûrement sur Star Trek mais bon xD Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta ! Bonne lecture !

**Note de la Bêta-Kiwi :** Mwahahaha, je suis en train de me transformer en Raiu-chan (je vous avez pourtant dis de ne pas me nourrir après minuit, mais rien à faire, personne n'écoute). En ce moment, je lis du slash yaoi ou bien des crack-fic. Raiu-chan, écrit-moi une crack-fic !

**Auteur**: C'est une chose dangereuse à me demander ça xD

* * *

_Jack, je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire ?

L'esprit de l'hiver stoppa tout mouvement et se retourna d'un bloc vers le Croque-Mitaine. Semblant émerger de nulle part, Pitch se tenait contre un mur, les bras croisés. Le cauchemar, que tentait d'attraper Jack, en profita pour trotter jusqu'à son maître. Piaffant d'indignation, il jetait des regards mauvais à l'esprit de l'hiver. Pitch lui caressa l'encolure avant de se tourner vers Jack.

_J'ai rien fais ! S'exclama celui-ci en levant les mains.

_Insinuerais-tu que mes cauchemars sont des menteurs ? Rétorqua calmement le plus vieux. Que tu n'essayes pas d'en attraper un depuis dix bonnes minutes ?

_Bande de poneys démoniaques rapporteurs... Grommela Jack, s'avouant vaincus.

Pitch leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête. Depuis leur conversation de la dernière fois, une atmosphère paisible s'était instaurée entre eux. L'esprit de l'hiver ne mentionnait plus le Marchand de Sable en présence de Pitch et celui-ci apprécié la gaieté du plus jeune. Jack essayait aussi de trouver son centre avec l'aide du roi des cauchemars. Mais sans se souvenir de son passé c'était difficile. Pitch ne trouvait que des visions négatives aux pouvoirs de l'hiver. Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner à cette idée. _Non_, il n'était pas le gardien des angines et des grippes.

_Jack, tu devrais arrêter de les embêter. L'avertit Pitch. Si jamais ils ont « faim », tu risques de passer un sale moment.

_Quoi ? Ils vont me bouffer ? Répéta Jack, incrédule.

_Pas littéralement. Soupira le roi des cauchemars. Mais ils vont te faire sombrer dans le sommeil et le peupler de cauchemars tous plus horrible les uns que les autres pour se nourrir de ta peur.

L'esprit du fun resta muet quelques secondes, fixant l'un des cheveux.

_Je ne les croyais pas aussi dangereux.

_Je m'en sers pour me battre contre les Gardiens. Heureusement qu'ils sont dangereux. Expliqua Pitch avec un sourire sombre.

Puis, le plus vieux monta avec une grâce naturel un cauchemar. Il flatta l'encolure de sa monture avant de regarder Jack.

_Je vais faire ma tourner et reviendrais un peu avant l'aube. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

_Je peux venir avec toi ?

Le roi des cauchemars resta immobile et silencieux, dévisageant le plus jeune. C'était risqué d'emmener Jack avec lui. Ils étaient sur qu'ils étaient désormais tous les deux dans le collimateur des Gardiens. A l'extrême limite, mieux valait que lui se fasse tuer plutôt que Jack. Mais le plus jeune ne serait jamais d'accord avec un tel raisonnement. Devant le regard de chiot battu de Jack, il finit par soupirer :

_C'est d'accord.

L'esprit de l'hiver eut un sourire triomphant alors qu'il s'approchait de lui.

_Et je peux monter avec toi sur le cauchemar ?

_Tu ne crois pas que tu en demandes beaucoup ?

_S'il te plaaaiiit ! Piailla le plus jeune avec une voix à fendre le cœur.

Le Croque-Mitaine leva les yeux au ciel avant d'hocher la tête. Distraitement, il pensa qu'il agissait plus comme une nounou qu'autre chose envers le jeune Gardien. Et pourtant, Pitch se surprenait à regarder Jack comme un adulte et non un enfant...

_Mais promet-moi de ne plus leur courir après. L'avertit-il. Ils s'habitueront sûrement à toi au fil du temps mais pour le moment, tu risques surtout de te faire attaquer.

_Je ferais attention. Promit Jack.

D'un bond, il se plaça derrière le roi des cauchemars. Pendant un instant, il ne sut poser ses mains. Mais quand, d'un claquement de langue, Pitch fit s'élancer l'animal, Jack dû se retenir pour ne pas tomber. Il agrippa les côtés de la tunique du brun, retenant son souffle.

Mais une fois qu'ils furent dans les airs, il fixa les alentours avec émerveillement. Chevaucher un Cauchemars ne provoquait par la même sensation que d'être ballotté par le vent. Il avait vraiment l'impression de galoper _sur _l'air. Un peu gêné, Jack s'apprêtait à ôter ses mains, ne voulant pas déranger le Croque-Mitaine. Sans se retourner, celui-ci répondit :

_Tu peux les laisser si tu veux.

Jack rougit légèrement et laissa sagement ses mains en place. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence confortable, chacun appréciant la présence de l'autre après tous ses siècles de solitude. Pitch décida de commencer sa tournée par le continent américain et par la ville la plus proche.

Jack haussa un sourcil en voyant Burgess se profiler devant lui. Pitch fit atterrir le cauchemar dans la rue des Bennets. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autours de lui mais ne vit aucun Gardien. Jack descendit et Pitch fit disparaître leur monture. Fixant la maison des Bennets, Jack songea qu'il n'avait pas vu les deux enfants depuis un moment. Il se tourna vers Pitch, priant pour qu'il accepte.

_Je sais que ce n'est pas très prudent mais est-ce que je peux aller voir Jamie et Sophie ? Demanda l'esprit du fun en désignant la maison.

_Nous séparer est une mauvaise idée. Répondit Pitch en fixant la dite maison.

_Je veux juste voir comment ils vont. Tenta Jack. En plus, ils dormiront sûrement, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Le roi des cauchemars posa longuement le pour et le contre. Mais après tout, il n'y avait aucun Gardien ou même de minis-fées dans les parages. Retenant un petit soupir, il hocha légèrement la tête :

_Je vais aller faire les maisons alentours. Dit-il. Tu m'attendras là-bas. C'est plus prudent.

_Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu parano ? Demanda le plus jeune en souriant.

_Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi Jack. Répondit sombrement le plus vieux.

Jack décida de laisser filer et promit à Pitch de l'attendre. Il se dirigea vers le jardin de la petite famille, se demandant si les enfants étaient déjà endormis. L'esprit de l'hiver eut un sourire attendris en voyant Sophie couchée en travers du lit, la bouche grande ouverte. Il passa ensuite à la chambre de Jamie. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le garçon assis sur son lit. Il était vingt-trois heures passé et à cet âge, il devrait déjà dormir. Malgré la fenêtre fermée, Jack pouvait entendre Jamie parler à son lapin en peluche. Sur la table de chevet, il vit également le livre dans lequel il avait fondé quelques vains espoirs. Jack fixa Jamie, se demanda pour quoi il avait l'air si triste.

_Je sais que c'est Pâques après demain et je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Fit soudain le brun avec un ton étrangement sérieux. Mais je me pose beaucoup de questions.

Il hésita un peu et Jack fronça les sourcils car malgré la fenêtre, il entendait parfaitement.

_A l'école, certains enfants se sont moqués de moi car je croyais en toi. Ils m'ont dit que c'était impossible et que c'était des histoires pour les bébés. Et quand j'ai demandé à ma maman, elle ne m'a pas vraiment répondus. Ajouta Jamie en soupirant.

Jamie regarda son lapin avant de jeter un coup d'œil au livre, le visage attristé.

_Mais vous n'êtes pas des mensonges n'est-ce pas ? Alors si je pouvais avoir un signe.

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le garçon. Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant une solution. Il ne pouvait pas aider Jamie à croire en Bunny. Il était hors de question qu'il aide les Gardiens à conserver les croyants. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus décevoir Jamie. Il eut soudain une idée.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais... Marmonna Jamie en lâchant sa peluche avec un soupir peiné.

Au même instant, un bruit attira son attention. Il tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit un flocon s'y dessiner comme par magie. Jack sourit et souffla doucement contre le verre. Entouré d'une légère lumière bleutée, le flocon se détacha de la vitre, devenant réel. Il tournoya dans la pièce avant de se poser sur le nez de Jamie qui ria. Le plus jeune en était sur : tout était réel ! Mais quand le flocon se mit à fondre sur son nez, Jamie fronça les légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi le Lapin de Pâques utiliserait de la neige ? Le brun éternua brusquement alors que Jack pénétrait dans la chambre

_Froid... Marmonna Jamie en se frottant le nez.

Il tourna la tête, essayant de voir d'autres flocons. Son regard s'arrêta sur le livre et il écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant.

_De la neige... Jack Frost ?

_Quoi ? Fit l'esprit de l'hiver, surprit.

_Jack Frost ? Répéta le garçon, croyant avoir entendus une voix.

L'esprit de l'hiver sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il refusait d'y croire. Il murmura d'une voix étranglée :

_Il a dit mon nom ?

Cette fois-ci, Jamie regarda droit dans la direction de Jack. Celui-ci sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge alors qu'il demandait :

_Tu...Tu peux m'entendre ?

La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Jamie hocha la tête. Emu, Jack se posa une main dans les cheveux en piétinant sur place, agité.

_Et tu peux me voir ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

_Tu es Jack Frost ? Répliqua le garçon avec émerveillement.

_Oui, oui c'est ça ! S'écria Jack en sautant dans la chambre. Mon nom ! Il a dit mon nom !

Réagissant à ses émotions, des flocons envahirent soudain la chambre, tombant sur le lit et les cheveux de Jamie. Le garçon frissonna au contact du froid mais ne s'en souciait pas, bien au contraire. S'il avait froid c'est qu'il ne rêvait pas ! Il se mit debout sur le martela, se rapprochant de Jack.

_C'est toi qui fais tomber de la neige dans ma chambre ?

_Oui ! Fit l'esprit de l'hiver surexcité. Et tu te souviens quand tu as fais de la luge sur la route? C'était moi !

_C'était toi ?

_Oui !

_C'est génial ! S'écria le garçon dans le même état d'excitation que Jack.

_Jamie, à qui tu parles ? Fit soudain la mère de Jamie de l'autre côté du mur.

Le garçon sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. Celui lui fit un petit sourire avant de faire un petit signe de tête sur le côté.

_Euh... Jack Frost. Répondit Jamie.

_D'accord mon chéris. Fit sa mère en riant.

Son fils avait décidément une imagination débordante. Jamie attendit quelques secondes avant de demander à l'esprit de l'hiver à voix basse :

_Alors si toi tu existe, les autres aussi ?

Jack se retint de grimacer. Il aurait préférer dissuader Jamie de l'existence des Gardiens. Mais si Jamie croyait en lui et en les autres alors il était la clé pour briser la malédiction. Cependant, comment cela allait fonctionner ? Au moins aurait-il une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Pitch quand il viendrait. Tout en réfléchissant, il se rappela des descriptions qu'il avait lu dans le bouquin de la dernière fois. Cela lui donna une idée :

_Oui... Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu crois en eux comme c'est écrit dans ton livre ?

Jamie fixa l'ouvrage que désignait l'esprit de l'hiver. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Jack.

_Oui. Tante Anne m'a dit que ce livre datait un peu car les descriptions ont changé aux fils du temps mais je les aime bien comme elles sont.

_Parfait. Sourit Jack. Alors...

Un grand bruit métallique et des feulements de chats le coupèrent. Les deux tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre, intrigués. Jack se leva et s'approcha de la vitre, essayant de voir ce qui avait causé ce grabuge. Mais il n'aperçut qu'une ombre se faufilant au loin.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Jamie en s'approchant à son tour.

Jack serra son bâton, fixant la nuit avec suspicion. Il savait que Pitch lui avait dit de rester ici mais la curiosité était trop forte. Il se tourna vers le garçon et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

_Reste là, je vais aller voir.

Le garçon hocha la tête mais Jack eut un seconde d'hésitation. Son premier croyant. Jamie était son premier croyant et à cause de ça, il avait tellement peur de quitter sa chambre et de n'être à nouveau qu'une légende. Il se tourna vers le petit brun et il chuchota malgré lui

_Dis... Même si je quitte cette chambre, tu ne vas pas m'oublier ?

_Bien sur que non ! S'exclama Jamie avec un air outré.

L'assurance du plus jeune calma un peu l'inquiétude de l'esprit de l'hiver. Il fixa Jamie dans les yeux avec un sourire :

_Je reviens vite.

L'esprit de l'hiver quitta ensuite la chambre, non sans laisser des motifs de givre sur la vitre avant de partir. Jack resta en suspend dans les airs, cherchant l'ombre du regard. Il aperçut des poubelles renversées chez les voisins des Bennets. Jack s'en approcha mais ne vit pas l'ombre d'un chat. Il regarda tout autour mais ne vit rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Jack haussa les épaules. Ce n'était probablement que des chats qui s'étaient battus.

Soudain, un craquement le fit se retourner vivement. Bâton en avant, il ne vit cependant rien. Jack fit quelques pas, hésitant entre retourner auprès de Jamie ou appeler Jamie. Mais alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, il entendit un objet siffler dans l'air. Jack tourna la tête et eut juste le temps de la baisser pour éviter le boomerang. Celui continua sa trajectoire avant d'effectuer une courbe. Jack dû l'éviter à nouveau et l'arme retourna dans la main de son propriétaire.

_Alors Frost, ça faisait un bout de temps depuis 98.

L'esprit de l'hiver recula d'un pas, scrutant Bunny. Génial, il était dans de sérieux ennuis. Jack hésita mentalement à crier à « l'aide ». Peut-être que Pitch l'entendrait...

_Me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins avec un petit sourire.

_Ne fais pas ton malin. Rétorqua le Lapin de Pâques.

Avant que Jack n'est le temps de répondre, il entendit craquer derrière lui. L'esprit de l'hiver se retourna brusquement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit les deux yétis dans son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'un deux l'attrapa par la capuche.

_Lâchez moi !

Mais c'était peine perdu et il fut enfoncer dans un grand sac. Jack se débattit mais il sentit soudain le sac être aspiré. Sa tête lui tourna brièvement alors qu'il passait dans le portail. Il lâcha un grognement de douleur quand il atterrit durement sur le sol de l'autre côté. Jack parvint enfin à ouvrir le sac, passant la tête à l'extérieur. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il reconnut l'Atelier du Père Noël.

Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra son bâton.

Ok, là il était clairement fichu.

_Voyons Frost, ne fais pas ton timide et sors de là. Tonna soudain la voix de Nord.

Lentement, Jack se releva en tenant son item devant lui. Il grimaça légèrement en voyant que tous les Gardiens étaient présents. Nord se tenait en avant du groupe, Bunny un pas derrière lui sur sa gauche. Fée, elle, flottait à sa droite tandis que Sable était assis sur une chaise. Jack fut surpris de le voir endormis, la joue appuyée contre la paume.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda prudemment l'esprit de l'hiver.

_Oh rassure toi. Lui répondit Fée en triturant son collier de dent. On n'est pas là pour te tuer.

_Comme c'est étonnant. Répondit Jack en levant les yeux au ciel. Désolé de ne pas vous croire.

_Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop l'ouvrir. Rétorqua sèchement Bunny.

_J'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi je suis là.

Mais avant que quiconque puisse lui répondre, des liens de sables dorés s'enroulèrent autours de ses poignets. Jack tenta de se dégager et il cria de douleur quand les liens le brûlèrent. Il fut soudain tirer en avant, propulser vers Sable. Le blond était réveillé et se tenait bien droit, sans émotion apparente. Il arrêta l'esprit de l'hiver juste devant lui et prit son menton entre ses doigts, le fixant dans les yeux.

__Alors c'est toi qui tourne autours de Pitch ces derniers temps ?_

Étonnamment, il matérialisa directement des phrases et non des symboles, voulant se faire immédiatement comprendre. Jack n'eut donc aucun mal à voir où Sable voulait en venir.

_Sable ! Lâche le. Grommela Nord en croisant les bras, ennuyé.

_Ouais, si moi j'ai pas le droit de l'abîmer, toi non plus. Ajouta Bunny.

Le Marchand de Sable ne leur accorda pas un regard, continuant de fixer Jack. Celui-ci revit mentalement l'état dans lequel se trouvait Pitch après le passage de Sable. Une bouffé de colère l'envahit et Sable retint un frisson. La température entre eux venait de baisser significativement. L'esprit de l'hiver fixa méchamment le blond avant de répondre avec ironie :

_Et c'est toi qui cours après Pitch comme un chien après un os ?

Sable eut un petit sourire et Jack écarquilla les yeux. Il se mit à suffoquer, un nouveau lien serrant violemment sa gorge.

_Sable !

__Ecoute moi bien p__etit Frost_. Flasha Sable le regard mortel et le sourire sinistre.

_St...Stop... Murmura Jack, n'arrivant pas à briser les liens.

__Si jamais, même après nous avoir rejoins, je te trouve avec lui à nouveau, je te tuerais._

_Sable, ça suffit. Intervint Bunny sans grande conviction.

__Compris__ ? _Demanda Sable, continuant d'ignorer les Gardiens.

L'esprit de l'hiver sentit sa tête lui tourner mais il préférait mourir asphyxier que d'accepter. Il commençait à voir des points noirs devant ses yeux quand les liens lâchèrent d'un coup. Jack tomba au sol en toussant, cherchant à récupérer le plus d'air possible. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Fée rengainer son sabre. Jack se redressa, s'asseyant par terre, ses bras toujours attachés dans son dos. Sable la fixait froidement alors qu'elle croisait les bras.

_Sable, on a besoin de lui vivant. Fit Fée.

_T'auras tout le temps de le menacer plus tard. Ajouta Bunny.

Le Marchand de Sable haussa les épaules avant de retourner s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Maintenant qu'il avait mit les points sur les « i » avec Jack, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Nord grommela dans sa barbe avant de fixer Jack, le scrutant des pieds de la tête.

_Un esprit de la Lune crée il y a trois cent ans. Dit-il calmement. Mais tu n'as pas été touché par la malédiction alors que tu as dû naître peu de temps après quelle soit lancé. Comment est-ce possible ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Marmonna Jack en se levant lentement.

Par réflexe, il voulu serrer son bâton mais ses mains étaient vides. Il le chercha du regard et vit les petits lutins jouer avec un peu plus loin. L'esprit de l'hiver grimaça. S'il faisait mime de le récupérer, les Gardiens ne le laisseraient sûrement par faire. Fée lui tournait autours lentement, le fixant pensivement.

_Quelque chose a dû faire obstacle. Pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Je ne pense pas que Mim ait fait ça consciemment quand il l'a crée mais un élément à dû canaliser l'énergie d'Aurore.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel les Gardiens réfléchissaient. Discrètement, Jack se déplaça vers le groupe de lutins. Sans quitter les autres des yeux, il était presque parvenu à destination quand un lutin se disputa avec un autre. Bruyamment, les deux créatures commencèrent à se battre, roulant par terre. L'un finit par prendre le dessus, attrapa le bâton et le traîna péniblement derrière lui. Apparemment, il cherchait à garder l'item pour lui. Jack maudit sa chance, tapant légèrement du pied par terre. Une petite vague de glace se forma et le lutin glissa dessus dans un cri. Le bâton roula avant d'atterrir juste devant les pieds de Nord. Sable se redressa d'un coup, attirant l'attention des autres :

__Le bâton est peut-être la clé_. Flasha Sable.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Fée.

__Aucun de nous n'est née avec un item_. Expliqua le Marchand de Sable. _Vos armes, vous les avez crée un peu plus tard. Or, le petit Frost en a eut un._

_Mais peut-être que c'est le cas aussi ? Demanda Bunny.

Nord récupéra le bâton et l'analysa, le faisant tourner entre ses mains. C'était juste un banal bout de bois. Mais du coin de l'oeil, il vit les yeux un peu effrayer de Jack. Le plus jeune se triturer inconsciemment et nerveusement les mains, ne quittant pas son item du regard.

_Je ne pense pas. Répliqua Nord après avoir bien observer le plus jeune. Il a l'air bien plus important qu'une simple arme.

_Le bâton agirait alors comme une soupape de sécurité. Comprit Bunny en suivant le raisonnement des autres.

_Une soupape de sécurité ? Fit soudain Jack, commençant à paniquer.

Mais les Gardiens l'ignorèrent, continuant de discuter. Jack hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il pouvait tenter de s'enfuir. Mais sans son bâton et avec les cinq Gardiens aux trousses, il n'irait pas bien loin. La voix de la jeune femme raisonna soudain sinistrement dans l'Atelier.

_Alors il faut le briser.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et commença à se débattre. Mais c'était peine perdus, les liens dorés ne disparaissant pas. Avec horreur, il fixa son bâton être tenus dans les pattes de Bunny. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait beaucoup plus vulnérable à l'idée qu'il puisse briser son bâton.

_Et si ça le tue ? Demanda Nord.

_Pas notre problème, si ? Répondit le Lapin de Pâques.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, Sable y mettant plus d'emphase que les autres. Si l'esprit de l'hiver disparaissait du paysage, Pitch serait de nouveau exclusivement à lui. Bunny s'approcha un peu de Jack avec un petit sourire en coin. Voir autant de panique dans les yeux du plus jeune était extrêmement amusant. Ca lui apprendra d'avoir provoqué un blizzard le jour de sa fête !

_Alors Frost. Commença Bunny. Et si on vérifiait ?

L'esprit de l'hiver sentit le souffle lui manquer à cause de l'appréhension. Le Lapin de Pâques prit le bâton à chaque extrémité avant de le briser d'un coup sec contre son genou. Le craquement sembla raisonner dans les oreilles de Jack qui hurla vainement un « non » retentissant. Il vit ensuite les débris tomber au sol.

Son cœur sembla exploser.

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il tombait en arrière, semblant perdre tout équilibre. Son corps fut secouer d'un violent spasme et le souffle lui manqua. Maintenue par les liens, l'esprit de l'hiver se tordit en arrière alors qu'il luttait contre les larmes. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui venait de se briser douloureusement.

Mais le pire restait à venir.

Malgré la douleur lui brouillant le regard, Jack vit peu à peu une lumière rouge s'élevait des restes de son item. Lentement l'aura menaçante et horriblement brillante s'approcha de lui. En un rien de temps, elle l'enveloppa complètement. Telle une couverture, elle le recouvrit et Jack sentit son sang bouillir. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud et commençait à haleter. L'esprit de l'hiver se débattit vainement sur le sol, essayant de s'échapper. Ses tentatives étaient accueillies soit par les rires soit par les regards vaguement intéressés des Gardiens. Ils avaient perdus toute empathie depuis la malédiction. Une migraine fulgurante fit crier Jack, le laissant hébété et inconscient du monde qui l'entourait.

Alors que Jack était au bord de l'évanouissement, il crut entendre une voix. C'était celle d'une femme en colère, désespéré et triste. Si triste...

_« Toi comme tous les autres, je te maudis Jack Frost. Toi, esprit de l'hiver, Gardien du... »_

Mais Jack n'entendit jamais la fin. Il venait de sombrer dans des ténèbres douloureuses et brûlantes. Au fond de lui, Jack sentit son univers se chambouler et se remodeler.

Ailleurs, une autre voix hurla de douleur. Loin, très loin dans son palais céleste, Mim était prostré au sol et pleurait. Comme trois cent ans au par avant, il n'avait rien pus faire.

Il venait de perdre le jeune Gardien.

Les Gardiens s'approchèrent de Jack, se demandant combien de temps il allait rester inconscient.

Soudain, le globe de Nord fut entouré de sable noir, faisant s'éteindre les petites lumières. Les Gardiens sursautèrent surprit. Que pouvait bien arrivé à tous les enfants du monde ? Mais quand ils comprirent à qui était le sable noir, ils sortirent leurs armes. Ils oublièrent temporairement le plus jeune. La forme se précisa et Pitch apparut au sommet du globe, faux en main. N'apercevant pas Jack, il fixa méchamment les autres tout en luttant contre l'inquiétude.

_Qu'avez-vous fait de Jack Frost ?

_Qui te fais croire que nous l'avons ? Demanda Nord.

_Tes yétis perdent leur poil vieil homme. Rétorqua sèchement Pitch.

Sable fit un pas en avant et le roi des cauchemars se tendit imperceptiblement.

__Le petit Frost est un Gardien. _Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin._ Depuis quand t'attaches-t__u à tes ennemis ?_

_Il n'est pas un Gardien. Rétorqua le brun. Il ne veut pas devenir l'un de vous.

_Mais nous ne lui laissons pas le choix. Fit Fée avec un sourire ironique.

Nord fit lui aussi un pas en avant et Pitch aperçut enfin Jack étendus sur le sol. Restant impassible, il lutta contre une vague de colère et d'inquiétude. Cependant, il ne vit pas les morceaux de bâton avec lesquels jouaient un groupe de lutins. Il décida d'agir très vite, voulant sortir Jack de se guêpier. Pitch, d'un claquement de langue, fit apparaître une bonne vingtaine de cauchemars. La brusque attaque surprit un peu les autres esprits. Sable et Bunny essayèrent de l'attaquer directement mais Pitch chassa Bunny d'un coup de faux et évita le blond. Il concentra ensuite ses vagues sombres contre eux, les tenant à distance. Bien que puissant, les Gardiens n'avait pas l'avantage du nombre. Tandis qu'ils étaient occupés avec les cauchemars, Pitch se précipita vers Jack. Il attrapa aisément le plus jeune, le portant comme une mariée. Avec une grimace, il corrompit les liens de Jack, le rendant libre.

_Pitch lâche le ! Cria Bunny en lui jetant un boomerang.

Le roi des cauchemars l'évita facilement et commença à courir vers l'ombre la plus proche.

_Pitch... ?

Le plus vieux sursauta légèrement et soupira de soulagement. Instinctivement, il rapprocha Jack contre son torse, cherchant à la protéger.

_Ouais c'est moi. Le rassura-t-il. Je vais te sortir de là.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel Pitch atteignit presque sa porte de sortie. Mais à la dernière seconde une vague de froid lui glaça douloureusement les bras. Malgré lui, Pitch laissa tomber Jack, ne sentant plus ses membres. L'esprit de l'hiver retomba sur ses pieds, la tête penchait en avant. Pitch recula, récupérant lentement la sensation dans ses bras.

_Jack ?

_Il faut détruire les protecteurs de la lune.

Le plus jeune releva la tête et Pitch sentit son cœur se stopper.

Jack avait les yeux rouges.

Lentement, Jack se redressa. Peu à peu un sourire tordus, si loin du sien habituel, s'étala sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux devinrent d'un noir d'encre, lui donnant un air plus sombre et maléfique. Fini, le blanc de l'innocence d'un esprit solitaire.

Fini, Jack Frost.

Pitch recula, ne voulant pas en croire ses yeux. Il avait échoué à protéger le plus jeune. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que les Gardiens s'étaient débarrassés de tous ses cauchemars. Il était accumulé contre un mur et il vit Sable faire claquer son fouet. Le regard du Marchand de Sable était sans équivoque quant à ses attentions.

_Comme tu le vois, Pitch, Mim a perdu son dernier atout. Fit Nord avec une pointe d'amusement.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui? Demanda Fée. Ces dents ne sont pas si géniale. Pas comme celles de Jack...

Elle jeta un regard énamouré vers la bouche de l'esprit de l'hiver, regrettant qu'elle soit fermée. Jack haussa légèrement les sourcils mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Maintenant, il faisait partit de la toile formée par la malédiction. Il était une part des Gardiens.

_Débarrassons nous une fois pour toute de lui. Répondit Bunny. Cette grande asperge commence à me saouler.

__On ne se débarrasse pas de lui. _Flasha Sable avec une expression dure. _Je le garde._

_Alors tiens mieux ton jouet Sable. Rétorqua sèchement Nord.

Jack fixait froidement Pitch, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il discutait du sort du brun.

_Je préfère qu'on s'en débarrasse. Finit-il par dire, attristant un peu plus le Croque-Mitaine.

Contrairement aux autres, les effets de la malédiction étaient vifs. Il savait instinctivement qu'il devait mettre fin à la vie de tout être protégeant l'Homme de la Lune. Pitch en faisait partie et les anciennes alliances n'avaient plus cours. Son intervention fit sourire la plus part des Gardiens et Bunny posa une patte sur son épaule.

_Pas si mal au final. Dit-il avec amusement. J'aime son comportement.

_Uniquement « pas si mal » ? Releva Jack. Je vaux mieux que ça, Lapin.

_J'attend de voir ça, Jacky.

_Oh cessez de flirter vous deux. Minauda Fée.

_Pitch ! Reviens ici ! Hurla soudain le Père Noël.

Les autres se tournèrent vers le Croque-Mitaine. Celui-ci venait de disparaître dans l'ombre, profitant de leur distraction. S'en était beaucoup trop pour lui et il ne pouvait rien faire. Les Gardiens râlèrent d'avoir ainsi baisser leur garde. Ils allaient devoir attendre que Pitch se montre à nouveau pour décider enfin de son sort.

_Jack, viens avec nous. Fit Nord. Nous allons devoir t'expliquer quelques trucs sur ton nouveau rôle.

L'esprit de l'hiver les suivit, fixant encore l'endroit où Pitch avait disparus. Le brun était un ennemi désormais mais au fond de lui, quelque chose le gênait. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Un sentiment insidieux qui lui murmurait que ce n'était pas sa place, qu'il n'appartenait pas à cette grande toile reliant les Gardiens. Mais la voix était si ténue que Jack ne l'écouta pas plus d'une seconde. Haussant les épaules, Jack continua son chemin. Il croisa les lutins jouant avec son bâton et les ignora. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, de cette relique du passé. Il n'était plus un pauvre esprit solitaire.

Il était un Gardien maintenant.

**oOoOoOo**

Le roi des cauchemars apparut juste devant l'entrée de son repère à Burgess. Le visage livide, il semblait épuisé. Les épaules voûtés et les bras croisés, il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Et pourtant, il bouillait intérieurement.

Il s'était enfui comme un lâche. Il avait perdu Jack et les Gardiens aller gagner. Il avait été si inutile ! S'il n'avait pas laissé Jack seul... Un soupir douloureux lui échappa alors qu'il songeait à tout ce qui aller se passer. Le monde allait s'effondrer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Pitch leva la tête vers la lune. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le halo maladif qui entourait l'astre. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la perte du plus jeune. Mais Pitch serra les poings, rageant silencieusement contre Mim. Celui-ci aurait pus faire un effort pour aider Jack ! Il aurait pus le prévenir dès que les yétis avaient enlevé Jack. Il n'aurait pas alors perdu tout ce précieux temps !

_Pitch... Commença l'Homme de la lune, semblant lire dans les pensées du brun.

_Non. Le coupa sèchement Pitch.

_Quoi ?

_Non, quoique tu veuilles me demander c'est non.

_Je sais que perdre Jack a été un coup dur mais tu peux toujours trouver l'enfant qui croit. Tenta Mim d'une voix calme alors que lui-même commençait à désespéré.

_Un coup dur ? Répéta le brun avant de laisser aller sa colère. C'est la seule chose bien qui m'ais arrivé ses trois cents dernières années ! J'ai tout supporté pour cette foutue balance spirituelle ! J'ai dû me battre, me terrer comme un rat pour éviter de me faire tuer !

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il ajoutait, refoulant des larmes traîtresses :

_J'ai été marqué comme une propriété !

Mim se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il posait ses mains sur sa tête. Avoir perdu Jack l'avait considérablement affaibli. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter la douleur de Pitch. Il finit par murmurer au roi des cauchemars :

_Je suis désolé pour ce qu'à fais Sable mais ce n'est pas en abandonnant que les choses iront mieux.

Le soudain éclat de rire fit sursauter l'Homme de la lune. Teinté de folie, Pitch ne semblait pour vouloir s'arrêter. Comment Mim aurait put savoir que quelque chose en lui c'était brisé ? Tout comme Jack avait perdu son bâton, lui avait perdu toute trace d'espoir en l'avenir.

_Qui te dis que je vais abandonner ? Demanda Pitch en reprenant son souffle. Non, mon vieil ami. Je vais changer de méthode.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_J'ai été stupide d'accepter d'être ton « gardien remplaçant ». Fit Pitch avec un sourire sinistre. Tu sais comme moi qu'il y a une autre solution à toute cette histoire, qu'Aurore n'avait pas le pouvoir de maudire plusieurs générations de Gardiens.

_Pitch... Fit Mim avec horreur.

_Donc, Le coupa le roi des cauchemars. Si les actuels Gardiens meurent, alors tu pourras les remplacer et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_Pitch, ne fais pas ça !

Le Croque-Mitaine avait raison mais si jamais il les tuait… Oh, la douleur serait terrible, presque mortelle pour lui.

Mais le roi des cauchemars ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Lentement, il se laissa disparaître à l'intérieur de son royaume. Il fixa la lune et comme une promesse, ajouta :

_Alors je vais les détruire : Nord, Bunny, Sable, Fée...

Il ferma les yeux et s'engouffra dans son repère.

_Et Jack Frost.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont toujours appréciés surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai un manque de motivation pour écrire cette fic alors que j'approche de la fin... Bref. La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine ! See you !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ! Bien que je pense sincèrement capturer Pitch (en mettant des gâteaux sous mon lit par exemple!).

**Note **: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Comme toujours merci pour vos reviews. Et encore un plus grand merci à ceux m'ayant encourager à continuer cette histoire et ne pas céder à mon manque de motivation. Vous savez que ça a super bien marché car j'ai eu une brusque idée pour finir clairement cette fic et dû coup, j'ai le prochain chapitre déjà finit! Par ailleurs, **Shirohebi** m'a demandé si ça allait finir en death fic ou non. Et bien à ça je répondrais... Vous allez être sur le cul (je m'avance peut-être un peu mais je pense que se sera le cas) J'ai par contre légèrement galéré avec ce chapitre car il y a un peu de Bunny/Jack (ouais je spoil, tant pis) et ce n'est pas du tout mon couple préféré ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un mot de ma chère béta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note de la Bêta :** Je suis MORTE. Je commence à aménager mon futur appart' (démonter les meubles, repeindre les murs) et c'est CREUVANT. Non seulement il y a des trucs lourds, des échardes, des vis récalcitrantes, mais en plus j'ai passé deux heures à tout casser devant l'ordi today x) Donc une grosse demi-heure à corriger ce chap', parce que quand même, je ne peux rien refuser à Raiu-chan ! Enfin bref. Seul commentaire : le Bunny/Jack, beurk beurk beurk, c'est définitivement pas mon truc. Non mais attendez quoi, c'est un LAPIN ! Qui serait assez taré pour draguer un _lapin_ ?

**PS de l'auteur : **Nan mais le Bunny/Jack peut être sympa... Quand Bunny a une forme humaine ( avec des oreilles, bien entendu xD!)

* * *

Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les Warrrens. L'île printanière du Lapin de Pâques était tout simplement magnifique. Par le passé, il avait déjà gâché la tournée de Bunny mais n'était jamais aller jusqu'à son repère. Il n'était pas assez fou pour y aller, il tenait à sa vie. Là, il pouvait pleinement profité de la beauté verdoyante et coloré de l'ïle. Il faisait un peu chaud pour lui mais ce n'était pas insupportable. Qui aurait crû qu'un jour, le Lapin de Paques aurait laissé le "sale gamin congelé" pénétrait sur son île.

Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. Jack n'était plus un parasite à éliminer ( à part peut-être pour Sable...). Demain c'était Pâques et Bunny avait pris un peu de retard. Ne voulant pas laisser leur tout nouveau membre tout seul, Nord avait décidé de l'envoyer avec Bunny. Mais Jack avait quand même eut un peu de temps libre. Il en avait alors profité pour répandre neige et glace sur quelques continents. Jack avait rit sadiquement en voyant les voitures avoir des accidents et les gens glisser durement sur sa glace. C'était tellement amusant à voir ! Dans peu de temps, son nom serait sur toutes les lèvres, il s'en assurerait personnellement.

Puis, Nord l'avait rappelé au Pôle pour lui demander d'aider Bunny. Le plus jeune avait protesté mais le père Noël ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. C'était soit le Lapin de Pâques soit le Marchand de Sable. Jack avait grimacé en croisant les bras. Si jamais il se retrouver face à face avec Sable, ça finirait sûrement mal pour l'un des deux.

L'esprit de l'hiver fixa les petits œufs qui formaient de longues colonnes devant lui. C'était plutôt impressionnant comme spectacle. Quant aux gros œufs de pierres, ils circulaient paisiblement en lui jetant un regard méfiant.

_Hey ! Prends pas racine et viens m'aider !

Jack sursauta légèrement et regarda Bunny. Le voir armée de pinceaux semblait déplacé avec sa carrure de bête démoniaque.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_Essaye d'en peindre le plus possible. Fit Bunny avant de s'asseoir. Ensuite, guide les autres dans les rivières où ils seront colorés d'eux-mêmes.

Jack hocha la tête et prit le pinceau que lui tendait le Lapin. Il attrapa ensuite un petit œuf dont les petites pattes s'agitèrent dans tous les sens. Après avoir vu comment Bunny s'y prenait, Jack trempa son pinceau dans la corolle d'une fleur bleu. Il recouvrit l'œuf de peinture avant de plonger dans la peinture blanche. Il traça un flocon de neige et un sourire satisfait. C'était pas mal du tout ! Il continua ses peintures, en faisant plus d'une dizaine. Ce n'était pas aussi amusant que de geler des routes et faire tomber des tonnes de neige, mais c'était intéressent aussi ! Plongé dans son travail, il n'entendit pas Bunny se placer juste derrière lui.

_Pas mal. Fit le Lapin de Pâques.

Jack retint un sursaut et tourna la tête vers le plus vieux.

_Mon sens artistique vaut bien celui d'un lapin. Affirma-t-il .

Bunny grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et poussa une dizaine d'œuf blanc vers l'une des rivières. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jack qui en faisait de même.

_Je ne pensais pas que je serais capable de te supporter. Déclara-t-il. Mais tu n'as pas l'air aussi inutile que ce que je croyais.

_C'est censé être un compliment ? Répondit sèchement Jack en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Lapin de Pâques s'approcha de Jack et lui tapota la tête.

_Prend le pas si mal petit Flocon.

_Flocon ? Répéta Jack, surpris. Sérieusement, on commence déjà à se donner des petits surnoms, « Boule de poil » ?

_M'appelle pas comme ça !

_Alors m'appelle pas Flocon.

Les deux Gardiens se fixèrent une seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Leur chamaillerie était absolument ridicule. Bunny jeta un coup d'oeil vers les œufs. Avec l'aide de Jack, il était parfaitement dans les temps. Il fixa ensuite plus attentivement l'esprit de l'hiver. Le jeune Gardien était prometteur avec un pouvoir latent. Il pourrait rapidement faire partie des plus puissant d'entre eux. Bunny eut un petit sourire tout sauf innocent. Et il fallait dire que l'esprit de l'hiver n'était pas si mal. Jack sentit le regard de Bunny pesait sur lui et le dévisagea.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Je trouvais que t'étais agréable à regarder, gamin. Répondit honnêtement le Lapin de Pâques.

Jack fut prit au dépourvu et voulu rétorquer sèchement mais Bunny passa une patte derrière sa nuque. Il tira Jack vers lui et l'embrassa. C'était tout sauf tendre mais brûlant et violent. Passé la surprise, l'esprit de l'hiver rendit le baiser avec force, refusant de se laisser dominer. Quand ils cassèrent le baiser, les joues de Jack étaient rouges. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendus attendait à ça. Il fixa Bunny dans les yeux, étonné intérieurement de l'étincelle de luxure qui y brillait.

_Alors petit Frost ? Fit Bunny en s'approchant à nouveau. Jamais été embrassé avant ?

_Pas eut l'occasion. Marmonna Jack.

Comme dans un rêve, il laissa Bunny passer un bras autours de sa taille et le tirer sur ses genoux. Jack posa ses mains sur les épaules du Lapin de Pâques. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Toute la situation semblait prendre un tournant extrêmement plaisant mais Jack n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller. Son corps et son esprit n'était pas d'accord. Jack frissonna quand la patte de Bunny passa sous son sweat. Il désirait tout en étant mal à l'aise. Quand la main de du Lapin passa sur sa cuisse, il sursauta.

Il ne devait pas rester là.

Faisant passer ça pour de l'assurance, il afficha un sourire insolant avant de pousser d'un coup Bunny sur le dos. Un peu surpris, il se laissa faire tandis que Jack se penchait vers lui, le surplombant.

_Tu n'as pas un travail à faire ? Rappela l'esprit de l'hiver.

_On est pas à quelques minutes. Fit le plus vieux en tirant Jack vers lui, l'embrassa à nouveau.

Cette fois, Jack faillit cesser de lutter. La sensation était quasiment irrésistible, l'appelant à succomber à ses plus bas instincts. Mais Jack réussit à se reprendre à la dernière seconde. Il se libéra de l'étreinte et se remit vivement debout.

_Jack ?

_On se voit plus tard. Répondit le plus jeune avec un sourire forcé.

Il laissa en plan Bunny, s'envolant loin de l'île. Le Lapin de Pâques resta planté comme un idiot pendant une longue minute. Pourquoi le petit Frost s'était sauvé comme ça ? Bunny grogna en retournant s'occuper de ses œufs, frustré.

_Si ça c'est pas une réaction de vierge effarouchée... Grommela-t-il.

**oOoOoOo**

Les nuages couvraient la lune dans l'hémisphère Sud. Pitch s'assit sur le rebord d'un quelconque immeuble. Dans quelques heures, les enfants iraient à la recherche des œufs déposés par le Lapin de Pâques. Il allait devoir se dépêcher. Mais le roi des cauchemars devait se montrer patient pour le moment. Son plan nécessitait qu'il rencontre le Marchand de Sable d'abord. Ensuite, il devrait choisir entre Fée et Bunny. Pitch laissa son regard se perdre sur la ville qui s'étendait devant lui. Il avait répandus plusieurs cauchemars sur son chemin avant de poser ici, en pleine évidence. Le Croque-Mitaine eut un petit sourire en voyant du sable doré descendre sur plusieurs maisons. Peu à peu, Sable se rendrait compte qu'il était passé par là. Ce n'était qu'une question avant qu'il ne le trouve.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

Son tatouage le brûla soudain, montrant que Sable le cherchait. Pitch croisa les bras autours de sa taille, prenant un air abattu. Flottant sur son nuage, le Gardien se présenta devant lui après quelques minutes. Sable haussa légèrement un sourcil en voyant Pitch.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à l'extérieur sans défense apparente ?

Le Marchand de Sable fixa le Croque-Mitaine avec une certaine méfiance. Mais la curiosité mêlée à son obsession fut trop forte. Il posa ses pieds sur la bordure de l'immeuble à deux pas de Pitch. Le brun eut un mouvement de recul et il jeta un regard noir à Sable. Mais comme prévus, il ne bougea pas. Sable croisa ses mains derrière son dos, se penchant un peu vers Pitch.

__Qu''est-ce qui t'arrive Pitch ?_ Demanda-t-il. _Tu préfères te cacher après ta tournée d'ordin__aire._

Il ricana légèrement avant d'ajouter :

__Te cacher de moi aussi._

Le roi des cauchemars resserra un peu plus ses bras contre sa poitrine alors qu'il refusait de regarder Sable. Cela intrigua un peu plus le Marchand de Sable qui fit un pas en avant.

__Pourquoi tu ne t'enfuis pas ce soir ?_

_Laisse-moi tranquille. Répondit sèchement Pitch.

Le Gardien secoua la tête avec un amusement et le Croque-Mitaine feint un regard agacé.

__C'est à cause du petit Frost que tu fais la tête ?_ Fit soudain Sable avant de sourire sadiquement._ Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Bunny semble avoir jeté son dévolus dessus._

Oui, il avait bien vu le regard que Bunny posait sur Jack alors qu'il assisté à sa première réunion de Gardien. Pitch ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Il allait peler vif ce stupide lapin et se ferait des gants avec sa fourrure ! Le Croque-Mitaine prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il avait besoin de garder la tête claire.

_Sans Jack, je ne peux pas briser la malédiction. Finit-il par dire du bout des lèvres.

__Pas d'enfants qui croit, n'est-ce pas ?_ Fit Sable. _Jack nous a raconté._

Pitch hocha lentement la tête avant de se lever. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il fixa le vide en murmurant :

_Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Me battre contre vous, cette histoire de malédiction... J'en ai assez.

Il espéra que ça voix fut suffisamment désespérer pour convaincre le Gardien. La lueur prédatrice qui s'alluma dans le regard de Sable lui montra qu'il avait réussi. Le blond combla l'écart entre eux et passa un bras autours des épaules du Croque-Mitaine. Pitch se tendit et tenta de s'écarter mais Sable le maintint en place. Intérieurement, Pitch sourit.

Tout allait comme prévu.

__Si tu cessais de t'opposer à nous, tout pourrait être beaucoup plus simple._

_Le monde s'effondrera. Rétorqua Pitch alors qu'il fixait Sable.

Celui-ci sourit et rapprocha le Croque-Mitaine de lui. Pitch fit mime de se débattre un peu avant d'abandonner, faisant semblant de tolérer le contact. Trop heureux d'avoir un Pitch plus ou moins coopératif, Sable se fit avoir par le jeu d'acteur du brun.

__Ne te préoccupe pas du monde_. Susurra avec séduction le Gardien. _Si tu restes __avec moi et que tu te tiens sage, je persuaderais les autres de ne pas te tuer._

_Me tenir sage... Pitch eut un sourire sans joie. Si j'écarte les jambes tu veux dire.

__Oh Pitch..._ Répondit Sable avec un amusement pervers. _Tu présentes ça de manière si cr__ue._

_Et comment je devrais les présenter ?

__Comme une preuve d'amour._ Fit sérieusement le blond.

La réponse surpris si bien le Croque-Mitaine qu'il n'eut pas à la feindre. Il se reprit moins vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulus et se força à dire :

_Je ne te crois pas.

__Laisse moi te le montrer._ Répondit Sable en passant sa main sur la joue de Pitch. _Si tu n'essayes pas de t'enfuir, promis, je ne t'attacherais pas._

Ce qu'il regrettait déjà un peu car il adorait la vision du Croque-Mitaine complètement à sa merci. Mais si ça lui permettait d'avoir Pitch, il pouvait consentir à quelques sacrifices. Temporairement.

Pitch fit semblant d'y réfléchir avant de murmurer à nouveau :

_Si j'accepte, je ne mourrais pas ?

Sable hocha la tête et Pitch continua :

_Plus de balance à garder, d'ordres de Mim à suivre...

__Tu n'auras plus besoin de t'en faire pour rien_. Approuva Sable alors qu'il rapprochait le visage de Pitch du sien.

Le Croque-Mitaine se laissa faire, les paupières à demi-closes. Pendant un instant, il considéra vraiment les paroles de Sable. Il envisageait la proposition comme s'il n'avait pas de plan et qu'il était vraiment aussi désespéré qu'il prétendait l'être. Pitch eut une ombre de sourire.

Oh oui, s'il n'avait pas rencontré Jack, il aurait finit par succomber à une telle offre.

Ses lèvres touchèrent celles brûlantes du Marchand de Sable. C'était la première fois qu'un baiser entre eux était presque tendre. Une main s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Pitch vit Sable fermer les yeux et sut que c'était le moment.

Mais pour le malheur des Gardiens, il avait rencontré Jack.

Sable savourer le baiser quand une vive douleur lui traversa le corps. Il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, fixant Pitch sans comprendre. Puis, il baissa lentement la tête et le vit.

Un poignard de sable noir planté dans le corps.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang mais c'était bien pire. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de chasser le Croque-Mitaine que déjà, l'énergie négative tourbillonner autours de lui. Il était en train de se faire engloutir par l'énergie cauchemardesque. Un flash de frayeur passa dans ses yeux et Pitch lui sourit.

_Ne te bat pas contre la peur Gardien.

Le blond chercha à s'échapper, à faire exploser ses pouvoirs. Mais les cauchemars s'accrochaient à lui, le collant à la peau. Le Gardien pouvait sentir toute la haine et la colère du pouvoir de Pitch. L'énergie négative voulait lui faire payer toutes les tortures qu'il avait fait subir au Croque-Mitaine. Sable dû s'avouer vaincu. Il jeta un dernier regard vers Pitch qui restait impassible. Avec un détachement froid, il vit Sable être totalement engloutit par les cauchemars.

_Pitch !

Le brun se retourna d'un bloc en entendant la voix de l'esprit de l'hiver. Les yeux écarquillés, Jack était arrivé au moment où Sable venait de se faire absorber.

Il atterrit dans une bourrasque de l'autre côté du toit. Il fixa Pitch avec la plus grande des surprises. Jack n'aurait jamais crus que le Croque-Mitaine tuerait le Gardien. Que faisait-il de la balance ? Mais les effets de la malédiction se rappelèrent brusquement à lui. Jack fit taper son bâton contre le sol avant de s'élancer contre l'esprit de l'hiver. Pitch l'esquiva avec la grâce d'une panthère, pivotant sur lui même. Il saisit la capuche du plus jeune et le tira violemment en arrière. Jack lâcha un petit cri de douleur quand son dos tapa le sol. En quelques secondes, Pitch le surplombait, sa faux en main. Son regard d'ambre s'accrocha à celui de Jack.

_J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes. Murmura le plus vieux.

_Tu as tué l'un des nôtres. Répliqua sèchement Jack.

_Oh ? Et depuis quand es-tu une part des Gardiens ? Demanda ironiquement Pitch.

Jack ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortie. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Malgré les événements avec Bunny, il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il était une part des Gardiens. Pourquoi ? Au fond de lui, il se sentait irrémédiablement liée aux Gardiens sans qu'il ne le veuille. L'esprit de l'hiver ferma brièvement les yeux, pensait à tous ça lui donnait mal à la tête.

_Je dois te tuer. Finit-il par dire en fixant Pitch.

_J'aimerais bien voir ça. Répondit le Croque-mitaine en ricanant.

Jack eut juste le temps de faire apparaître un mur de glace entre lui et la lame. Il jeta un regard effrayé à Pitch avant d'envoyer un puissante vague de froid contre le roi des cauchemars. Le brun para l'attaque mais dut reculer de plusieurs mètres. Les deux esprits se jaugèrent avant que Pitch ne remarque enfin qu'il manquait quelque chose.

_Où est ton bâton ?

_Je n'en ai pas besoin. Répliqua sèchement Jack.

Pitch resta silencieux avant de lentement secouer la tête avec un sourire sans joie.

_Comment ne m'en suis-je pas douter plutôt ? Murmura-il pour lui-même.

_Douter de quoi ?

Il fixa tristement l'esprit de l'hiver, cédant à un instant de faiblesse.

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir mieux protégé.

_Me protégé ? Ricana Jack. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protéger ! Et bientôt, les enfants du monde entier connaîtront mon nom ! Jamie sait qui je suis et commence déjà à propager mon nom.

Pitch soupira avant de se tendre subitement. Ce nom... Avant que Jack ne se fasse enlever, il lui avait parlé d'un certain Jamie. Le brun dévisagea le plus jeune sans y croire. Si ce Jamie croyait en Jack avant qu'il ne se transformer, alors peut-être était-il l'enfant qui croit. Pitch se frappa mentalement. Non ! Il avait rejeté cet éventualité, il irait jusqu'au bout de ses meurtres. Le Croque-Mitaine fixa Jack, grimaçant intérieurement à la douleur qui envahissait son cœur.

Le fol espoir de sauver Jack venait d'éclore à nouveau. Il y avait encore une minuscule chance pour qu'il récupère le plus jeune. Car si tout retourner à la normal, il ne serait plus à nouveau seul. Il aurait Jack. Il fixa l'esprit de l'hiver dans les yeux et murmura :

_On se reverra.

_Attend ! Cria Jack en attaquant.

Mais Pitch disparut, laissant Jack seul sur le toit.

Il regarda tout autours de lui, s'attendant à revoir le roi des cauchemars apparaître en traître derrière lui. Mais Pitch avait vraiment quitté la place. L'esprit de l'hiver se frotta le visage, perdu. Pourquoi le brun était parti en plein combat ? Il se maudissait aussi de l'avoir laissé disparaître aussi facilement. C'était son devoir de détruire les protecteurs de la lune !

Jack resta un instant immobile avant de conjurer le vent. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son item, Jack avait un peu plus de mal à se stabiliser. Il se laissa guider jusqu'au Pôle pour informer Nord de la mort de Sable. Arrivé devant les portes de l'Atelier, les yétis le regardèrent suspicieusement, n'appréciant pas vraiment de laisser entrer celui qui fut leur ennemi quelques jours encore. Ils le laissèrent quand même pénétrer dans l'Atelier et l'un deux le conduisit jusqu'à Nord. Le yétis ouvrit la porte d'un coup et eut juste le temps de se pencher pour éviter la tasse de café fumante qui le visait.

_Je vous ai déjà dit de FRAPPER avant d'entrer ! Hurla Nord sans se retourner.

_Met un panneau. Répondit Jack en s'avançant.

Le Père Noël haussa un sourcil en voyant le plus jeune.

_Tu ne devrais pas aider Bunny ?

_Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour la distribution. Mentit le plus jeune avec aplomb.

Nord le regarda encore un instant avant de retourner à son travail.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_On a un gros problème. Fit sérieusement Jack.

_Quel genre ?

_Pitch a tué Sable.

Il y eut un temps de silence avant que Nord ne se retourne vers Jack, les sourcils froncés.

_Tu es sur de ce que tu affirmes ? Sable est puissant, il ne peut pas être tué comme ça.

_« Quel dommage »_ Pensa fugitivement Jack avant de secouer la tête.

_J'étais loin mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Déclara-t-il. Pitch lui a planté un poignard de sable noir dans le cœur. Sab c'est débattu mais il a tout d'un coup était engloutit par les cauchemars avant de disparaître.

Nord jura en russe pendant une longue minute avant de se masser les tempes.

_Sable n'est pas vraiment mort. Finit-il par expliquer. Mais il va être « hors-service » pendant un moment sauf si des enfants croient suffisamment en lui pour le ramener. Cependant, son absence va se faire sentir et les gamins vont commencer à douter.

_Et s'ils doutent ?

_Alors nous nous affaiblirons. Déclara Nord. Et cela facilitera le travail à Pitch.

La porte claqua soudain, faisant sursauter les deux Gardiens. Nord était à deux doigts de lancer son sabre cette fois-ci mais s'arrêta en voyant Fée. Les plumes toutes ébouriffés et couvertes d'égratignures, la Gardienne semblait hors d'elle. Fée courut presque vers Nord et l'attrapa par le col, le penchant vers lui.

_Mes filles ! Pitch m'a prit mes filles ! Cria-t-elle, presque hystérique.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Je n'ai rien vu venir. Expliqua Fée. Il a surgit tout d'un coup avec une véritable armée de chevaux noirs. Je me suis battue contre lui mais cela n'a servit à rien. En moins d'une demi-heure, ces cauchemars avaient capturés toutes mes filles et s'enfuyaient avec !

_Calme toi. Tenta Nord en la faisant lâcher, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

_Je n'ai rien pus faire... Continua Fée en retenant un sanglot.

Elle se détacha du Père Noël et posa une main sur son visage. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de se remettre. Jack ne put s'empêcher de compatir pour elle. La Gardienne avait l'air vraiment bouleversé par la situation. Seulement, il se rendit brusquement compte de quelque chose.

_Attendez... Dit-ils, attirant l'attention des deux esprits. D'abords Sable et maintenant Fée. Et si Pitch avait décidé d'en finir avec les Gardiens ?

Fée le regarda sans comprendre avant de se tourner vers Nord.

_Pourquoi « d'abord Sable » ?

_Jack a vus Pitch utiliser ses cauchemars pour l'engloutir.

La Gardienne se retint de jurer, essayant de mettre aux claires toutes les informations.

_Mais la balance ? Demanda-t-elle. Pitch ne s'était jamais risqué à nous faire disparaître au risque de perdre la balance.

_Peut-être n'en a-t-il plus rien à faire puisqu'il ne trouvera jamais « l'enfant qui croit ». Remarqua Nord.

_Alors ils comptent vous affaiblir en vous faisant perdre des croyants. Raisonna l'esprit de l'hiver.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et le Père Noël se décida d'appeler Bunny.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Jack.

_Et bien... Fit Nord après un instant de réflexion. Puisque Pitch a décidé d'être sérieux, nous aussi. Nous n'aurions jamais dû le laisser en vie aussi longtemps.

_Il est vrai que nous avons négligé notre devoir. Approuva Fée en tripotant la garde de son épée. Elle mourrait d'envie d'arracher une à une les dents de Pitch avant de le décapiter.

_Je vais prévenir Bunny. Fit calmement Nord. Dès qu'il sera là, nous partirons à la chasse au roi des cauchemars.

L'esprit de l'hiver resta silencieux avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Une fois que Pitch serait mort, il ne sentirait plus cette petite hésitation qui vrillait son jugement. Dès que le Croque-Mitaine ne sera plus dans son chemin, il pourrait devenir totalement un Gardien.

**oOoOoOo**

Pitch contempla la centaine de mini-fées qui paillaient dans les cages. Il eut un petit sourire amusé. Avec ça, la Fée des dents devraient commencer à s'affaiblir. Il avait manqué l'occasion de ruiner Pâques mais il allait se rattraper en allant brûler l'Atelier du Pôle Nord. Le Père Noël aura peut-être le temps de reconstruire mais il prendrait un sacré retard.

Pitch s'assit ensuite sur le trône de la pièce. Il tenta de réfléchir aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Mais les cris incessants des mini-fées étaient agaçant.

_Fermez là où je me sers de vous pour remplir des oreillers ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse des cages.

Les « filles » de Fée se turent presque instantanément, fixant méchamment le roi des cauchemars. Ce dernier poussa un soupir satisfait et replongea dans ses pensées. Machinalement, il caressa l'encolure d'un cheval qui quémandait de l'attention. Pitch avait le choix entre aller jusqu'au bout de son plan initial ou retourner du côté de Mim. Par manque de temps, il n'avait pas pus aller saccager la fête de Pâques. Il avait préféré se concentrer sur Fée qui était plus facile à affaiblir. Contrairement aux autres, elle devait prouver son existence chaque soir aux enfants et non pas une fois par an. Distraitement, Pitch posa une main sur sa poche. A l'intérieur reposait une boite à dent qu'il avait récupérer sans réfléchir.

C'était celle de Jack.

Pourquoi l'avait-il récupérer, il ne le savait pas lui-même. Peut-être avait-il voulu s'en faire un souvenir... Mais cela le perdait un peu plus dans ses choix. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Semblant sentir les hésitations de son maître, le cauchemars frotta son museau contre son épaule. Malgré lui, Pitch eut un petit sourire.

_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Les yeux d'ambre le fixèrent avant de donner un petit coup de tête à Pitch, lui transmettant ses pensées. Pitch haussa un sourcil, surpris et amusé.

_Vous aimiez bien le garçon aux cheveux blanc ?

Le cauchemars tapa du sabot et Pitch prit ça pour un oui. Il soupira doucement, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

_Moi aussi, je l'aimais bien...

Pitch soupira avant de se redresser, donnant une dernière caresse au Cauchemars.

_Allez, c'est le moment de trouver ce fameux Jamie.

Les prochaines vingts-quatre heures allaient être cruciales pour leur avenir à tous.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Une petite review pour la route ? ^^ Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans le courant de la semaine ! See you !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi !

**Note :** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenus pour ce nouveau chapitre et encore un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre soutiens. Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Oui je sais qu'on pas trop eut de Jack en mode black mais après ça se case pas avec mes idées pour la suite. Puis si vous voulez du Jack Black, aller lire ma fic « Un roi sans pouvoir ». Comment ça je me fais de l'auto promo ? Vous divaguez voyons~). Bref, aujourd'hui j'ai pas grand chose à vous raconter ( et oui, c'est le calme plat...). Donc je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note de la bêta-Kiwi :** Ce chapitre est celui d'une sadique. Sérieusement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais écrit ça ! Tu es une MEURTRIERE ! _/s'enfuie en reniflant pathétiquement/_ Enfin bon, ça mis à part, très bon chap'. Je vais juste aller ressusciter Aurore pour la tuer à nouveau.

* * *

Au milieu d'une nuit de pleine lune, l'ombre de Pitch émergea de dessous le lit de Jamie. Le jeune Bennet était profondément endormi, ignorant de la présence du Croque-Mitaine. Pitch pouvait voir un petit panier près du lit du garçon. A tous les coups, il avait dû s'en servir pour la fête de Pâques. Pitch se renfrogna à cette idée. Ces gamins étaient vraiment stupides. Ils avaient beau à chaque fois êtres envahis de sentiments négatifs dès qu'ils mangeaient ses œufs, ils continuaient de croire en Bunny. Tout ça à cause de cette minuscule étincelle d'espoir qui les animaient et les décevaient à chaque fois. Le roi des cauchemars fixa quelques secondes l'enfant avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il aperçut le traîneau de Nord arriver au loin. Jack avait dû faire le lien avec sa réaction quand il avait entendu parler de Jamie. Après tout, l'esprit de l'hiver était loin d'être stupide. Les Gardiens aller agir sérieusement et lui aussi s'il le fallait désormais. Mais pour l'instant, il devait quand même tenter d'utiliser Jamie.

Pitch se cala contre la fenêtre, regardant dehors, surveillant l'approche des autres. S'il voulait briser la malédiction comme le voulait Mim, il allait devoir confronter l'enfant aux Gardiens. Jamie allait devoir dire leurs nom et citer même celui de Sable. Pitch jeta un coup d'œil au garçon endormi. Si celui-ci ne croyait pas en lui, il allait avoir du mal à la réveiller et surtout, l'obliger à la suivre.

_Jamie... J'ai fais un cauchemars... Marmonna soudain une voix.

Le Croque-Mitaine se retourna et haussa un sourcil en voyant Sophie. La petite blonde avait les yeux brillant de larme et tenait une peluche contre sa poitrine. Ayant le sommeil plus léger que Pitch ne l'aurait crus, Jamie se réveilla. Il se frotta les yeux et son regard passa sur Pitch sans s'y arrêter. Ce dernier se rembrunit, se calant un peu dans l'ombre. Evidemment, ça aurait bien trop simple si ce gamin avait crus en lui...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sophie ?

_J'ai fais un cauchemar. Répéta le blonde.

Malgré son regard ensommeillé, Jamie lui sourit.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, les cauchemars ne sont pas réel.

Le Croque-Mitaine en leva les yeux au ciel. Pas réel... Quand toute cette histoire serait terminée, il lui apprendrait ce que sont les vrais cauchemars. Mais cela sembla rassurer la petite qui fit un câlin à son frère. Il lui rendit son étreinte avant de bailler.

_Allez va te coucher maintenant.

_D'accord !

Jamie lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se rallonger. Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit instantanément, épuisé. Sophie allait quitter la chambre quand elle se retourna une dernière fois. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit enfin Pitch. Le Croque-Mitaine ne comprit pas tout de suite que Sophie le voyait. Il jeta même un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier.

_Vous êtes qui ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant avec l'innocence propre à chaque enfant.

_Tu peux me voir ? Fut la seule chose que Pitch réussit à demander, choqué.

Le frère ne croyait pas en lui mais la sœur si... Intéressent. L'enfant hocha la tête et s'approcha encore, ne semblant pas craindre le roi des cauchemars. Celui-ci fut surprit que Sophie puisse la voir sans même connaître son nom. Pitch résista à l'envie de lui faire peur pour que cette petite associe son nom à son visage mais elle semblait déjà avoir eut un cauchemar. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça.

_Je suis le Croque-Mitaine. Déclara-t-il sombrement.

Sophie fronça les sourcils, semblant plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

_Vous êtes le monsieur qui fait peur ?

Pitch ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement et hocha la tête.

_Alors vous pouvez faire peur aux cauchemars pour qu'ils ne reviennent pas cette nuit ?

_Mais c'est moi qui...

Pitch s'arrêta et pour la première fois, ne sut quoi dire. D'ordinaire, il aurait tout fait pour que cette enfant hurle de terreur et hoquette son nom à travers ses larmes. Mais là... Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas _envie_ de l'effrayer. Pitch serra les poings avec agacement. Il s'était ramolli à un point !

_Va te coucher. Répondit-il un peu sèchement, plus en colère envers lui-même qu'envers Sophie.

Sophie sembla hésiter encore un peu avant de tourner les talons, tripotant sa peluche. Le Croque-Mitaine la regarda partir avant de fixer la rue. Les Gardiens étaient en train de s'approcher de la maison des Bennets, Jack à leur tête. Pitch s'approcha du lit, préparant un cauchemar dans l'une de ses mains. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour le réveiller. Il laisser son sable tomber sur les paupières closes de Jamie quand un brusque rayon de lune l'éclaira. Surpris, Pitch se retourna, encore étonné par la pâleur quasi-maladive de ses rayons.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. Comme tu peux voir, je suis revenu à ton idée.

L'homme de la lune resta un instant silencieux, soupirant d'avance. Il avait enfin, après tout ce temps mit complètement au claire tous les tenants de cette malédiction. Il avait glané des informations, écouter les paroles de ses anciens Gardiens quand la nuit le lui permettait.

_Pitch, y a un problème. Finit-il par dire.

_Allons bon... Grommela le plus vieux.

_Le jeune Jamie n'est pas le bon enfant.

_ …. Quoi ? ! Cria le Croque-Mitaine. Mais pourtant Jack à dit...

_Calme toi ! Répondit Mim. Je sais ce que Jack a dit mais l'enfant doit croire également en toi et ce n'est pas le cas de Jamie.

_En moi ? Répéta Pitch, incrédule.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi Aurore t'as associé aux Gardiens. Fit Mim. Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui t'es donné ton rôle en tant que Croque-Mitaine. En tout cas, tu es comme un Gardien officieux pour cette malédiction.

Le roi des cauchemars resta silencieux. Lui revenait en mémoire cette fois où la malédiction avait tenté de le toucher aussi. Si les cauchemars qui le possédaient n'avait pas fait barrière, il aurait été dans le même état que les autres. Du moins, serait-il devenu plus maléfique qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Si c'était le cas, alors les nuits des enfants seraient devenues de véritables enfers. Pitch secoua lentement la tête avant de faire apparaître sa faux.

_Bien... Puisque trouver un tel enfant est impossible. Fit-il avec un petit souire sans joie. Je vais revenir à ma première idée.

_Pitch attend ! Le coupa Mim presque désespérer. Cet enfant existe, je l'ai finalement trouvé !

_Qui ? Demanda Pitch, ne souhaitant pas y croire. Je te préviens que si c'est encore une ruse...

_Je dis la vérité.

_Alors qui ?

_Tu viens de lui parler.

Le Croque-Mitaine écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers la porte. Il était tellement surpris qu'il resta figé comme un piquet à fixer stupidement le vide.

_Sophie... Murmura-il.

Au même instant, un énorme trou se forma dans la chambre, faisant sursauter le Croque-Mitaine. Les Gardiens en surgirent et Pitch eut juste le temps d'éviter un boomerang. Une fois tous les Gardiens dans la chambre, Bunny reboucha le trou d'un coup de patte.

_Alors, c'est là que tu te cachais ? ! Tonna Nord en agitant ses sabres.

Pitch se mit à réfléchir à tout à l'allure. Pour confronter correctement Sophie aux Gardiens, il devrait les présenter sans risquer de se faire attaquer à tout moment. Rapidement, il lança plusieurs cauchemars contre les Gardiens. Heureusement la chambre de Jamie était suffisamment petite pour gêner un peu leur mouvement. Ses créatures formaient un véritable tourbillon de sable noir, coinçant les Gardiens. Le Croque-Mitaine entendit le cri de surprise de Jamie. Une chose était sûre, le gamin allait avoir un choc. Pitch courut jusqu'à la chambre de Sophie. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la petite dans ses bras et sortit par la fenêtre. Elle se réveilla presque aussitôt, étant secouer dans tous les sens. Elle fixa Pitch sans comprendre mais ne se débattit pas pour autant.

_Monsieur le Croque-Mitaine ?

Il baissa la tête et tint un peu mieux Sophie contre lui.

_Je vais avoir besoin de toi petite.

_Pourquoi ?

Pitch n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une vague de glace manqua de le submerger. Le brun réussit à l'éviter mais perdit à l'équilibre. Il tomba à genoux sans pour autant lâcher Sophie. S'il arrivait malheur à la petite, tout serait finit. Il tourna la tête et vit Jack sauter à son tour de la fenêtre, suivit de près par les autres.

_Pitch espèce de lâche, revient ici ! Hurla la Fée des dents.

_Et ramène cette enfant ici ! Renchérit Nord.

Jack fixa Sophie en fronçant les sourcils. Dès qu'il avait vu Pitch l'enlevait, il avait été prit d'un doute. Pourquoi le roi des cauchemars ferait-il ça ? N'était-ce pas après Jamie qu'il en avait ? Jack blanchit soudain alors qu'il s'approchait de Nord.

_Sophie ! C'est Sophie l'enfant qui croit !

Le père Noël fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils regardaient les autres.

_Si c'est le cas, il faut à tout prit empêcher cette enfant de dire notre nom à tous.

_Alors débarrassons nous de Pitch ! Clama Bunny.

_Comme si vous en étiez capable. Rétorqua le brun avec un petit sourire.

N'attendant pas les Gardiens, il fit apparaître un cauchemar et sauta sur son dos. Il planta là les Gardiens qui furent momentanément prit au dépourvus par la vivacité du Croque-Mitaine. Sophie cria de surprise mais aussi d'amusement quand l'animal s'envola dans les airs. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation et pourtant, elle ne s'inquiétait pas de s'élevait au dessus de Burgess ainsi. Elle était trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre après tout.

_Au traîneau vite ! Cria Nord, entraînant Bunny et Fée avec lui.

Jack allait en faire autant quand une voix féminine l'appela

__Jack ? Jaaack !_

L'esprit de l'hiver s'immobilisa et regarda tout autour de lui. Étonnamment, les Gardiens ne semblaient pas avoir entendus cette voix. Jack crus qu'il avait rêvé et s'apprêtait à partir quand un éclat doré attira son attention à quelques pas de lui.

_Jack ! Tu viens ? Demanda la Gardienne en remarquant que le plus jeune les suivait pas.

_J'arrive, partez devant !

Fée lui jeta un dernier regard avant de rattraper les deux autres. Ils avaient posé le traîneau dans la rue d'à côté et devait vite rejoindre Pitch avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de leur vu. L'esprit de l'hiver se pencha et récupéra un petit cylindre doré dans l'herbe. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué en reconnaissant une boite à dent. Jack l'examina, passant ses doigts dessus.

__Jaaaa__ck !_

L'interpellé sursauta et chercha de nouveau l'origine de la voix. Il finit par baisser les yeux sur la boîte.

C'était elle qui l'appelait ainsi ?

Jack examina la boite, regardant le visage gravé. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Jack, à part peut-être dans le sourire. Est-ce que c'était sa boîte ? Mais pourquoi Pitch l'aurait voler à nouveau ? La tête de l'esprit de l'hiver tourna, emportée par tant de question. Jack savait qu'il n'avait qu'a fourrer la boite dans sa poche, la rendre à Fée et tuer le Croque-Mitaine. Il était un Gardien, c'était son rôle !

Et pourtant...

Comme hypnotisé, Jack fit rouler le petit diamant bleu avec son indexe. Le couvercle se décomposa en myriade coloré et le jeune esprit fut assailli par ses souvenirs.

_Il était un garçon de l'ère américaine coloniale, toujours en train de s'amuser et de jouer des tours. Il adorait amuser la galerie, et faire gentiment peur aux autres. Les farces étaient sa spécialité ! Il était plutôt populaire mais adoré passer du temps avec sa sœur à jouer à la marelle par exemple. Jackson vivait une vie heureuse jusqu'à ce jour fatidique sur le lac. La glace était moins épaisse par endroit et Emma se retrouva piégée. Il avait eut peur pour elle mais ne l'avait pas montré. Emma était suffisamment terrorisée comme ça, il devait se montrer fort ! Alors Jack avait fait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux._

_Il avait joué._

_Un, deux et trois !_

_Dès qu'il avait entendu sa sœur rire, Jack avait cru qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir. Qu'ils regagneraient la berge tout en se promettant de ne rien raconter à leur mère. Oui, il avait vraiment cru à ça quand, d'un coup de crosse habile, il envoya sa petite sœur valdinguer en sûreté._

_Puis la glace avait cédé._

_Et, même en cet instant, alors que l'eau glacé lui poignardait la poitrine et que le souffle lui manquait, il ne s'était inquiétait que pour Emma. La mort l'avait cueillit trop vite pour qu'il s'inquiète de sa propre vie. Mais tant que sa sœur était en vie, alors ce n'était pas grave. Il avait fermé les yeux avec la sensation d'avoir réussit à faire son devoir de grand-frère. Il l'avait protégé._

Jack émergea de ses souvenirs avec un hoquet de stupeur. Il manqua de tomber en arrière et ne réussit qu'à souffler :

_Une sœur ! J'avais une sœur !

Il se remit debout, ses jambes tremblant légèrement.

_J'avais une sœur et je l'ai sauvé !

Pas encore totalement remit, Jack mit la boite dans sa poche. Il se mit à piétinait ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_Je suis un gardien... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Mais ma glace n'est pas censée faire du mal aux enfants.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, sentant poindre une migraine. Non, peu importe ses souvenirs, il avait une mission à remplir. Une voix insidieuse lui répétait sans cesse qu'il devait tuer le Croque-Mitaine, que les enfants devaient le craindre. Mais alors pourquoi cela semblait-il désormais si absurde ? D'un pas hésitant, il laissa le vent l'emporter, partant à la recherche des autres. Pourtant, tandis qu'il s'envolait, ses yeux flashèrent brièvement au bleue.

**oOoOoOo**

Pitch galopait le plus loin possible, survolant la forêt qui juxtaposé Burgess. D'un coup d'œil en arrière, il pouvait voir le traîneau des Gardiens. Il cherchait désespérément un plan mais rien ne lui venait. Pitch jura mentalement. C'était bien le moment d'avoir une panne d'inspiration !

_Monsieur le Croque-Mitaine, on va où ?

Le plus vieux sortit de ses pensées et baissa la tête vers l'enfant. Loin d'être effrayée, Sophie avait même l'air de s'amuser.

_Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il. Mais je te ramènerais chez toi avant le lever du soleil.

Sophie hocha la tête avant de regarder avec émerveillement l'horizon défiler devant elle. Pitch ne put s'empêcher d'être à la fois consterné et attendri. Les jeunes enfants étaient vraiment trop confiants et ignorant du monde qui les entourait. Mais cette fois ci, c'était un avantage.

_Sophie, tu vas devoir m'aider, d'accord ?

_D'accord ! A quoi ?

_Je vais te présenter des gens. Commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière, grimaçant en voyant les Gardiens gagner du terrain.

_Des gens ?

_Oui, et tu vas devoir dire leur prénom.

Le petite blonde hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Dire des noms, c'était pas bien compliqué ! Malgré lui, Pitch lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Étrangement, cette enfant causée un écho en lui. C'était comme un vieux souvenir dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre clairement le doigt dessus. Mais il pouvait la voir brièvement, cette petite fille aux cheveux noir qui lui souriait...

Du côté des Gardiens, Jack venait de rattraper le traîneau. Il se percha au sommet et eut un rictus amusé en voyant Bunny se cramponner au siège. Malgré la malédiction, Bunny avait toujours horreur du traîneau. Lui, il n'était bien que quand ses pieds touchés le sol.

_Où tu étais passé ? Grommela Nord en tournant la tête vers lui.

_Regarde devant ! Cria Bunny.

_Oh ferme là !

Fée leva les yeux au ciel et Jack s'assura que la boîte était bien caché.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, attaque Pitch. Demanda le Père Noël. C'est toi qui a la porté la plus longue.

_Mais Sophie... Commença Jack.

_On a une mission Jack ! Le coupa Bunny. Il faut détruire ce foutu esprit de la lune qui a décidé d'avoir notre peaux !

Les yeux de Jack restèrent désespérément rouges alors qu'il passait devant. Il fixa sombrement la silhouette du roi des cauchemars.

_T'as raison. On doit le détruire. Déclara froidement Jack, les effets de la malédiction reprenant leur droit.

Presque mécaniquement, il tendit la main devant lui. Une puissante gerbe d'énergie hivernale s'élança contre le Croque-Mitaine. La brusque attaque prit par surprise Pitch et le sonna brièvement. Il en perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et le cauchemars qu'il chevauchait disparut. Quand Pitch revint complètement à lui, il était en train de tomber. Mais il n'était pas le seul.

Sophie filait bien trop vite vers le sol en hurlant.

Pitch fixa avec horreur l'enfant qu'il avait lâché. Les yeux de l'esprit de l'hiver s'agrandirent alors qu'il sautait instinctivement du traîneau. Les Gardiens l'interpellèrent mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il hurla au vent d'aller plus vite. Ses yeux ne cessèrent de flasher entre le rouge et le bleue. Sophie ! L'enfant qu'il avait si souvent vu jouer ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir ! Il ne pouvait pas.

Et pourtant...

Que se soit Jack ou Pitch, personne n'avait été assez rapide. L'enfant avait fait une chute d'une bonne dizaine de mètres avant d'atterrir sur un tas des buissons. Mais ça avait à peine amortit sa chute. L'enfant gisait dessus comme une poupée disloquée. Sophie regardait le ciel, les paupières mi-closes. C'était amusant comme l'éclat foudroyant de douleur avait été remplacé par une sensation de vide absolu. La jeune Bennet ne sentait absolument plus rien, ne pouvait plus bouger.

Pitch fut le premier à gagner le sol, suivit de près par Jack. Le roi des cauchemars couru jusqu'à l'enfant. Horrifié, il resta pétrifié devant le corps de l'enfant.

_Mo...Sieur... Mitaine...

Le murmura rauque résonna comme un cri dans la tête de Pitch. Il s'avança comme un automate et toucha délicatement la joue de Sophie.

_Je suis là. Parvint-il à répondre.

Sophie voulu continuer de parler mais les mots lui manquaient. Elle entre-ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était tellement épuisée... Mais elle voulait tellement remercier Pitch pour la balade en cauchemar. Sophie se contenta alors de sourire tout en fermant les yeux. Le Croque-Mitaine eut l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autours de lui quand il vit la poitrine de Sophie cessait de se soulever. Jack le vit aussi et son cœur se brisa. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille, son souffle se faisant difficile. Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'il pleurait.

_Sophie... Murmura Jack alors que ses larmes gelaient aux coins de ses yeux. Sophie...Je suis si désolé.

Pitch le regarda à peine, prenant doucement le corps de la petite Bennet dans ses bras. Comment allait-il pouvoir la rendre à ses parents ainsi ? Pitch se mordit la lèvre inférieure à sang. Non, comment avait-il même put la laisser tomber ? ! Pitch sursauta légèrement quand Jack fut juste à côté de lui. Il faillit le repousser, lui hurler que c'était de sa faute. Mais il était trop choqué par cette mort qu'il n'avait put empêcher. Les larmes du plus jeune ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir. Il leva une main tremblante et toucha la main de Sophie.

_Oh Sophie, pardonne-moi. Murmura encore Jack, bouleversé.

_Elle est morte ? Fit soudain la voix de Fée.

Le Croque-Mitaine regarda les Gardiens et son regard vide s'embrasa de colère et de désespoir. Il posa le corps de Sophie au sol et s'avança, ignorant totalement Jack.

_Vous êtes satisfait ? Demanda Pitch. L'enfant qui croit est mort, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre !

_Pitch...

_Ce n'était qu'une enfant ! Vous avez tenter de m'abattre alors que je la tenais ! Continua le Croque-Mitaine, les ombres crépitant furieusement tout autours de lui. Vous saviez les risques et vous avez attaqué quand même !

_Nous devions la récupérer. Tenta le Lapin de Pâques.

_Vous l'avez tuée ! Hurla Pitch à deux doigts de l'hystérie.

Cela jeta un froid sur les Gardiens qui s'entre-regardèrent. Jack, qui s'était agenouillé près de Sophie, se prit la tête entre les mains. Tuer... C'est lui qui avait fait ça. Il continua de sangloter, entendant à peine les réponses des Gardiens.

_C'est malheureux mais ce n'est qu'une enfant parmi tant d'autre. Répondit Nord avec un calme forcé.

_Et vous vous prétendez encore des Gardiens. Cracha le Croque-Mitaine alors que des larmes filaient traîtreusement de ses yeux.

_Ce n'est pas si important... Marmonna la Gardienne en croisant les bras.

_Pas important ? Répéta Pitch en les regardant. Alors pourquoi est-ce que _vous_ pleurez ?

_Nous ne... Mais Nord s'arrêta quand il toucha sa joue.

Elle était humide, brillante de larmes. Les autres firent de même, tout aussi étonnés. Ils étaient tous en pleurs sans qu'ils ne le remarquent avant.

_Pourquoi je pleure ? Demanda Fée en tentant vainement d'essuyer ses larmes.

_Moi aussi. Grommela Bunny. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

_Vous pleurez car malgré tout, ils vous est encore insupportable de perdre un enfant. Répondit Pitch avec un petit sourire sans joie.

Il y eut un silence avant que Nord ne murmure :

_Nous ne voulions pas ça...

Alors que Jack caressait les cheveux de la petite Bennet, il eut un hoquet de surprise, attirant l'attention des autres. Pitch écarquilla les yeux en voyant une fine lumière doré entourer Sophie.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit soudain Bunny.

Les Gardiens et Pitch virent avec stupeur leurs larmes flotter autours d'eux. Elles étaient semblables à des perles brillantes d'où se reflétait la lumière de la lune. Les esprits virent avec ébahissement les larmes se diriger vers Sophie. Elles semblaient s'évaporer dès qu'elles touchaient la lumière. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se produisit l'impensable.

Sophie battis lentement des paupières.

_Elle... Elle est vivante ? Souffla Nord sans y croire.

_Mais comment ? Continua Pitch.

_Un miracle. Répondit Jack les yeux écarquillaient.

Et personne n'osa le contredire car c'était bien un miracle qui venait de se passer. L'un de ceux qui n'arrive que rarement mais qui n'est pas impossible dans le monde spirituel. Et les Gardiens ne faisaient-il pas partis des esprits les plus puissants ? Sophie se mit à tousser et Jack lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

_Sophie ? Sophie tu m'entends ?

Son regard mit un instant à se focaliser mais dès qu'elle vit Jack, l'enfant souris.

_Tes cheveux sont tout blanc ! Dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus amusante au monde.

_Euh... Oui.

_Sophie. Fit soudain Pitch en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

_Un peu mal à la tête. Répondit-elle avec une grimace.

Le Croque-Mitaine ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Juste avoir un mal de tête après être revenus de la mort, ce n'était vraiment pas cher payé ! Lentement, Pitch aida Sophie à se relever. Étonnamment, Jack l'aida et Pitch s'aperçut pour la première fois du « clignotement » des yeux de l'esprit de l'hiver. Remarquant que les Gardiens étaient toujours plonger dans une sorte de stupeur, Pitch en profita. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sophie et celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui.

_Monsieur le Croque-Mitaine ?

_Dis moi Sophie, qui est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Bunny, Nord et Fée.

La petite blonde prit le temps d'observer les Gardiens. Il plissa un peu les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Puis, elle se rappela des illustrations du livre offert par sa tante. Elles n'étaient pas totalement exacte mais suffisamment ressemblante pour qu'elle fasse le lien. Comprenant qui elle avait en face d'elle, Sophie se mit à trépigner sur place :

_Le Père Noël ! Y a le Père Noël !

Nord sursauta, son regard s'accrochant à la petite qui le regardait avec un adoration qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Depuis la malédiction, les enfants croyaient en eux mais avaient perdus tout émerveillement. Ils avaient même peur d'eux en général ! Et pourtant, Sophie le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus génial du monde. Nord sentit son visage s'adoucir malgré lui. Pitch eut un petit sourire satisfait et désigna ensuite le Lapin de Pâques.

_Et là ?

_Bunny ! Cria Sophie. Bunny hop ! Hop !

_ « Hop » ? Répéta le Gardien.

_Bunny ! Répéta Sophie avec un grand sourire.

Le Lapin de Pâques la regarda et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire contre sa volonté.

_Plutôt mignonne cette mouffette.

Toute contente, Sophie regarda ensuite Fée. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté en voyant le collier de dent qui ornait le cou de la Gardienne. Cette dernière la dévisagea, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

_Elle est jolie. Fit soudain Sophie en pointant Fée du doigt.

_Ah bon ?

_La Fée des dents est jolie. Affirma avec conviction la petite Bennet.

_Oh... Fit Fée en se sentant rougir.

Elle se tritura légèrement les mains, gênée par le compliment. Les enfants la trouvaient en général effrayante. Alors que ses yeux redevenaient mauve, la Gardienne envisagea même d'offrir quelques dents en cadeaux à Sophie. Pitch invoqua ensuite une énorme masse de sable noir devant lui. Les Gardiens reculèrent d'un pas instinctifs, dégainant leurs armes malgré lui. Mais ils n'osaient pas bouger. Pitch tenait Sophie.

Et plus jamais, ils n'oseraient risquer la vie d'un enfant.

Sophie fixa avec curiosité le sable et regarda Pitch.

_Est-ce que tu crois au Marchand de Sable ?

Elle hocha la tête et Pitch poursuivit.

_Alors touche le sable en pensant à lui, ça devrait suffire à le faire apparaître.

_D'accord !

Sophie posa sa main sur le sable qui s'enroula autours de sa main avant de changer de couleur. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un « o » émerveillé. Le nouveau sable doré bougea, prenant de la hauteur. Il tourbillonna ensuite et une forme se précisa. Sab apparus sous son apparence première, et seuls ses yeux rouges prouvaient encore qu'il était sous la malédiction. Il regarda autours de lui, semblant un peu perdu.

_Le Marchand de Sable ! S'exclama Sophie.

Pitch lui sourit alors qu'il lançait un regard noir au Gardien. Même si Sable redevenait ce qu'il était, il n'était pas près de lui pardonner tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pitch se tourna ensuite vers Jack et celui-ci sentit son souffle se bloquer.

_Et là Sophie. Commença Pitch. Qui est-ce que tu vois ?

La petite Bennet regarda longuement Jack, n'arrivant pas à se souvenir de lui. Elle avait pourtant l'impression que Jamie lui avait parler de quelqu'un avec des cheveux blancs et un sweat-bleu. Elle demanda alors, très honnêtement :

_Comment tu t'appelles ?

Jack eut un instant de flottement avant de faire un petit sourire à Sophie. Ses yeux passèrent au bleu et il forma une boule de neige dans sa main.

_Tu ne connais pas mon nom ? C'est une déclaration de guerre ça !

Sophie se prit la boule en plein visage. Elle poussa un petit cri et s'essuya les yeux, ne remarquant pas les étincelles qui apparurent devant eux.

_Jack Frost ! Cria-t-elle, mi-outrée, mi-amusée.

Ce nom fut comme un déclencheur. A peine fut-il prononcé que tous les Gardiens poussèrent un râle étranglé. Figé, Pitch rapprocha instinctivement Sophie de lui quand il vit les autres se tordre de douleur sur place. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, une lumière rouge s'éleva de chacun d'eux. Elle forma une sorte de serpent de lumière qui tourbillonnait au dessus eux. Pitch eut un sourire victorieux. Il avait réussit ! Après trois cent ans, il avait enfin réussit à se débarrasser de la malédiction ! Le roi des cauchemars tourna la tête vers l'esprit de l'hiver. Celui-ci se frottait la tête avec une grimace, encore sonné.

Pitch eut un petit sourire. Si Jack était toujours d'accord, il allait devoir mettre en état une nouvelle chambre dans son royaume. Une proche de la sienne de préférence...

_Pitch ? Demanda soudain Jack, un peu perdu.

_Bon retours Frost.

Le Croque-Mitaine n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que Jack venait de lui sauter au cou. Pitch resta comme un idiot un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses bras. Il finit par entourer la taille de Jack, sentant une douce chaleur envahir son corps malgré le froid émanant du plus jeune. Puis, la raison sembla revenir à l'esprit du fun qui se détacha lentement de Pitch.

_Euh... Désolé. C'était l'émotion.

_Pas que je me plaigne. Répondit Pitch avec un sourire.

Les joues de Jack devinrent rouges et il se prit d'une passion pour ses pieds. De leur côté, les Gardiens se fixaient, les visages livides.

_Nous avons vraiment fais autant de mal ? Demanda Bunny, l'horreur clairement visible sur son visage.

_Oui... Souffla Fée. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

_Mais tout a été réel. Répondit sombrement alors qu'il posait une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Fée. Nous allons devoir repayer nos erreurs.

De son côté, Sable ne bougeait pas. Il fixait Pitch avec un tel remord qu'il ne savait pas par où commençait. Il avait toujours était attiré par le Croque-Mitaine. Mais qu'il succombe à ce point à sa part d'ombre... Ca le rendait malade.

Soudain un sifflement assourdissant les firent tous sursauter. Ils levèrent la tête vers le serpent de lumière qui se tordait dans les airs. Pitch fronça les sourcils quand la lumière prit une aura meurtrière. Le serpent se dressa et, attaquant comme un animal blessé, fonça sur la première cible venus. Jack écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit que c'était lui. Trop surpris pour réagir, il aurait été touché si Pitch ne s'était pas interposé. Le roi des cauchemars cria de douleur quand une estafilade apparut sur son avant-bras. Les Gardiens coururent vers lui et Fée attrapa Sophie dans ses bras, lui dissimulant la scène de ses mains. Le serpent poussa un dernier cri vengeur avant de disparaître.

_Pitch ! Ça va ? ! Demanda Jack.

_C'est bon. Fit le brun en posant un main apaisante sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

_Tu devrais nous faire voir. Répondit Nord en essayant d'apercevoir la blessure malgré tout le sang.

Pitch lui jeta un regard hautain et une bande d'ombre entoura la coupure, stoppant le sang. Il reforma ensuite sa manche et fixa les Gardiens d'un air ennuyé.

_Ce n'était qu'une attaque stupide, pas besoin d'en faire une histoire.

_Tu es sur ?

Pitch fixa Jack un instant, un éclat incompréhensible passant brièvement dans son regard. L'esprit de l'hiver en fut intrigué mais Pitch força un sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_Je vais bien Jack.

L'esprit de l'hiver parut rassuré.

_Jack, Pitch. Fit soudain la voix de Nord.

Ils se tournèrent vers les Gardiens, Fée tenant toujours la main de Sophie.

_Vous deux, et surtout toi Pitch. Continua le père Noël d'un air solennel. Nous sommes extrêmement désolé pour tout ce que nous avons pus faire. Rien ne pourra jamais effacer tout le mal que nous avons pu faire.

_Pitch, tu as vraiment faire un travail incroyable pour maintenir la balance ainsi et nous supporter. Approuva Fée en tentant de sourire.

Bunny hocha la tête et Sable fit un pas en avant. Malgré son air impassible, le Croque-Mitaine fut surprit par tout le remords et la douleur dans le regard du Marchand de Sable.

__Pitch, je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais. Mais sache que je regrette de tout mon cœur pour t'avoir ainsi fait du mal_.

Le Croque-Mitaine le fixa froidement et finit par lâcher.

_Si tu regrettes tellement, efface mon tatouage.

Sable hocha vivement la tête mais il se tourna d'abord vers Jack.

__Je m'excuse aussi pour t'avoir menacé._

L'esprit de l'hiver haussa les épaules, regardant Sable sans émotion. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir totalement aux Gardiens pour leurs actes durant la malédiction. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait agir amicalement avec eux maintenant.

_Je veux bien te pardonner mais d'abord, une petite vengeance s'impose. Déclara Jack, s'attirant un haussant de sourcil intrigué de la part de Pitch.

Sable n'eut pas le temps d'interroger le plus jeune qu'une boule de neige s'écrasa sur son visage. Tout le monde resta coi de surprise. Le Marchand de Sable s'essuya les yeux et des étincelles bleues dansèrent devant. Il eut un petit sourire sincère et amusé, comme il n'en avait pas eut depuis longtemps. Il forma lui aussi un projectile et le lança vers Jack. Celui-ci l'évita, tira à nouveau mais toucha Bunny. Sophie éclata de rire quand le Lapin de Pâques éternua et elle se jeta dans la bataille aussi. Jack regarda l'ensemble des Gardiens prendre part au combat et il eut un sourire. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvait ses souvenirs, il avait comprit qu'elle était son centre.

Il était le Gardien du fun.

Et quoi de mieux qu'un jeu pour rapprocher les gens et oublier les rancœurs du passés et les colères ? Ils auraient tout le temps de discuter des événements causés par la malédiction après. Là, Jack n'avait qu'une envie : _s'amuser._

Pitch regarda les Gardiens se trouvait embrigadait dans une bataille de boule de neige. Il regarda Jack avec un sourire triste alors qu'il posait sa main sur sa blessure. Discrètement, il fit disparaître le bandage pour la voir à nouveau. La coupure était net et d'un rouge vif. Elle faisait au moins dix centimètres de long et deux de large mais n'était pas très profonde. Pourtant, des petites ramifications commençaient à s'étendre sur le reste de son bras. Des fissures écarlates douloureuses au touchés. Pitch pouvait sentir les cauchemars en lui s'affolait dans cette zone. Ils piaillaient de colère et de douleur alors qu'ils étaient anéantit par l'énergie meurtrière. L'attaque détruisait ses cellules sans possibilité de retour. Il était rongé de l'intérieur par une magie qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter.

_Pitch ! Viens t'amuser ! Lança Jack avec un grand sourire.

Le Croque-Mitaine rabattit sa manche, faisant un pas hors de l'ombre. Ce fut avec l'un de ses petits sourires habituels qu'il rejoignit Jack, échangeant déjà des piques avec le Lapin de Pâques. Personne à part lui ne se doutait de ce qui allait se passer.

Bientôt, il allait mourir.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Ouah... Ce chapitre est long au final, je m'étonne moi même. En tout cas, les reviews sont toujours appréciés et en plus, ça coûte rien ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, à la prochaine ! See you !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient !

**Note :** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenue sur le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Encore merci pour vos reviews et j'ai bien compris le message général « Ne tue pas Pitch ! » Alors est-ce que je vous ai écouté ? Et bien vous aller devoir lire pour savoir (oui, je vous troll et j'assume U_U) Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais très probablement faire une pause sur ce fandom. J'ai pas envie de tomber à court d'envie brusquement comme pour cette fic (même si c'est revenu après) et en plus, ça va être la rentrée. Alors je vous préviens, la première qui l'air de rien me propose un bout d'idée et que ça provoque des scénarios dans ma tête, je la trépane avec une pelle à gâteau ! Ahem... Je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Note de la Bêta-Kiwi :** Coucou ! Ah ah, j'ai corrigé ce chap' à côté de Raiu-chan, en l'engueulant à chaque faute et chaque petit bobo de Pitch. Je suis méchante… Enfin bref ! Raiu-chan, il y a une différence entre « colle » et « col », et à cause de toi, j'ai à présent l'image mentale d'un Pitch habillé par un tube UHU géant et c'est trèèèèès déconcertant !

Enfin voilà, bonne lecture !

**Ps de l'auteur**: J'ai compté, je me suis fais engueuler 64 fois ! Ah et fanfic à l'air de déconner temporairement pour les reviews donc vous pouvez me les laisser par mp à la place ^^

* * *

Pitch fixait son bras dans le vieux miroir de sa chambre. C'était un objet poussiéreux qu'il n'utilisait presque jamais. Mais pour une fois, il était utile. Quatre jours depuis la libération des Gardiens, l'infection s'était considérablement étendue. Les ramifications rouges courait presque sur l'intégralité de son corps. Il ressemblait à une statue sur le point de se fissurer. Pitch savait que dès que son visage serait touché, il serait fini. Avec un soupir, il se rhabilla. Pour cacher l'infection, il avait troqué son col en « V » pour un genre de col roulé. Jack n'avait cessé de l'interroger sur ce changement mais Pitch l'avait envoyé promener. Il n'avait aucune envie que Jack sache la vérité. Le Croque-Mitaine sortit de sa chambre, plongée dans ses pensées.

Soudain, il entendit les éclats de rire de l'esprit de l'hiver. Intrigué, il gagna la grande salle des cages, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Jack. Il le trouva assis en tailleur, un cauchemar à ses côtés lui refaisant sa toilette à grand coup de langue. Depuis l'installation de Jack, certain des chevaux qui traînaient toujours dans le repère s'étaient prit d'affection pour le plus jeune. L'esprit de l'hiver se dandinait en riant, essayant de repousser le cauchemar.

_Arrête ! Ria-t-il. Tu me chatouilles !

L'animal piaffa et se mit à mâchouiller les cheveux de Jack. Pitch eut un petit sourire en voyant Jack mit à mal par le cauchemar. Il était absolument ridicule mais très amusant. Pitch se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dans à peine quelques jours, il ne pourrait plus rester avec Jack. Le Croque-Mitaine s'en voulait tellement de laisser l'esprit de l'hiver à nouveau seul. La seule chose qui consolait un peu le roi des cauchemars est que les Gardiens, désormais bons, arriveraient peut-être à empêcher Jack de retomber dans sa solitude.

_Ah Pitch ! Aide moi ! Cria Jack en apercevant enfin Pitch.

_Oh, j'ai plutôt envie de te laisser là.

_Monstre ! Je vais mourir ! Couina le gardien du fun en se tordant sur le sol.

Le cauchemar s'appliquait avec passion à lui lécher le cou, zone apparemment très chatouilleuse. Le brun fixa le plus jeune encore un instant avant de claquer les doigts. L'animal dressa ses oreilles, fixa son maître d'un air déçu et s'écarta. Jack se retrouva haletant sur le sol, un sourire idiot et les joues rouges. Il ne revint totalement sur terre que quand les pieds de Pitch entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier lui tapota le coude du bout de sa chaussure.

_Alors, toujours en vie ?

_C'est pas si facile de se débarrasser de moi. Déclara Jack en se redressant, se mettant en tailleur.

Pitch leva les yeux au ciel et tendit sa main au plus jeune. Jack la saisit et se releva, sautant presque. Il se pencha ensuite pour récupérer son bâton qui traînait à quelques pas. Nord était venus les voir quelques heures après leur libération. Il rapportait les morceaux brisés de la crosse. Le bois avait était mâchouillé par les lutins mais il restait en bon état. Jack l'avait fixé un long moment avant de tenter de le réparer. Quand Pitch avait frappé à la porte du plus jeune, il le trouva enterré sous des tonnes de neige. La réussite avait emplis Jack d'un tel enthousiasme qu'il avait laissé ses pouvoirs exploser. Jack avait d'ailleurs trouvé très amusant de le faire tomber la tête la première dans la neige... Sale gosse.

_Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu as ta première réunion de Gardien. Demanda Pitch. Du moins, une véritable réunion avec les « gentils » Gardien.

_Oui... Jack soupira doucement. Je me demande de quoi on va parler.

L'esprit du fun n'avait pas beaucoup revus les Gardiens depuis la dernière fois. Il avait croisé Sable qui venait ôter la marque qui empoisonnait tant la vie de Pitch. Il n'avait jamais vu un sourire si ravi sur le visage de Pitch. Il avait aussi rencontré quelque minis-fée qui étaient venues le saluer poliment. Jack songea qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus jolies parées de couleur chatoyantes. Il tourna la tête vers le plus vieux, soudain intimidé.

_Dis... Tu voudrais pas venir avec moi ?

_Venir avec toi ? Répéta Pitch, incrédule.

Il aurait avalé du vinaigre que sa grimace aurait été moins prononcé. Le roi des cauchemars n'avait absolument aucune envie de passer du temps avec les autres esprits. D'accord, ils étaient redevenus eux-mêmes mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose au final. Il était leur ennemi. Et ça, même si ça semblait un peu dépassé désormais, il y tenait encore.

_Jack, qu'est-ce que je gagnerais à aller là-bas ?

_Le plaisir de ma compagnie ? Proposa l'esprit de l'hiver avec un adorable sourire.

Cela eut presque Pitch. Presque.

_Tes beaux yeux ne suffisent pas Jack.

_Tu trouves que j'ai de beaux yeux ?

Le Croque-Mitaine roula les siens avant de faire un vague signe de la main.

_Je n'irais pas. Tu es grand, tu peux bien y a aller tout seul Jacky.

Le plus jeune grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, n'aimant pas ce petit surnom stupide. Il inspira profondément, tentant de prendre son meilleur air de chiot battu. Allez, il aller devoir passer un peu sur son amour-propre.

_S'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie d'y aller tout seul.

Pitch fixa longuement l'esprit de l'hiver. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller là bas. Mais en même temps, comment pouvait refuser ça à Jack ? Il allait bientôt mourir après tout... Foutu malédiction qui lui aura vraiment pourris la vie jusqu'au bout !

_Je reste cinq minutes et je m'en vais. Finit-il par dire un peu à contre cœur. Et je nous emmène.

Jack hurla mentalement un « oui ! » victorieux et n'afficha qu'un simple sourire. Il s'approcha de Pitch et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils disparurent dans les ombres et Jack sentit son estomac faire un désagréable looping. Il en ferma les yeux et serra les dents, se retenant de vomir. A tous les coups, Pitch lui faisait payer son accord. Quand le sol réapparut sur ses pieds, Jack tangua et serait tombé s'il ne s'était pas agrippé au bras de Pitch.

Nord écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant Pitch tenir Jack, un bras autours de sa taille alors que l'autre était tenus par le plus jeune. Jack, la joue contre le torse du brun, tourna la tête vers le Père Noël et lui fit un petit sourire.

_Salut ! Je suis pas en retard ?

_Euh... Non, non. Se reprit Nord alors qu'il fixait le Croque-Mitaine.

Ce dernier le traita mentalement d'idiot et lâcha le plus jeune une fois sure qu'il ait récupéré son équilibre. Jack croisa les bras derrière lui avec un petit sourire. Peu à peu, les autres Gardiens arrivèrent derrière Nord. Ils furent surpris de voir Pitch ici. Seulement, ils se gardaient tous d'être trop désagréable avec le brun après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Nord se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Jack.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, cette première réunion va être le théâtre d'une célébration !

_Laquelle ?

_Mais celle de ton entré chez les Gardiens ! Clama le père Noël avec un grand sourire.

Le sourire de Jack se crispa et il jeta un coup d'œil à Pitch. Le brun haussa les épaules dans un geste signifiant clairement « tu te débrouilles ». Jack soupira discrètement et répondit d'une voix hésitante :

_Euh... C'est que j'en ai pas très envie.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sur qu'on va faire la fête ! S'exclama Nord en souriant, croyant que l'esprit de l'hiver parler de la célébration.

Il tapa dans ses mains et des confettis tombèrent soudain du plafond, les yétis et les lutins arrivaient de tous les côtés. De la musique emplis bien vite la pièce et Nord récupéra un épais livre sur un coussin. Les autres Gardiens souriaient et Fée tapait même doucement des mains, battant le rythme. Ecœuré et peu friand de toute cette agitation, Pitch se replia vers un coin d'ombre. Sans la curiosité de voir la réaction de Jack, il serait déjà partit.

_Alors, Jack, prêt à prêter serment ? Demanda le Père Noël en ouvrant le livre.

L'esprit de l'hiver fronça des sourcils, tout ce bruit lui faisant tourner la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Pitch avant de taper d'un coup son bâton sur le sol. Une vague de froid gela le sol autours de lui, faisant tomber plusieurs lutins. Les lumières s'éteignirent et les Gardiens sursautèrent, surpris.

_Jack ? Demanda Fée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Écoutez, c'est bien gentil toute vos histoires mais je ne veux pas devenir un Gardien.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Frost ? Demanda Bunny en fronçant les sourcils.

_Jack, maintenant que nous sommes délivrés de la malédiction, nous avons repris notre vrai travail. Continua Nord, ne comprenant pas la réaction du plus jeune. Les enfants auront besoin de toi dans les jours avenir, l'hiver approche.

Le Gardien du fun resta un moment silencieux, fixant les autres. Il avait envie de s'occuper des enfants. Voir la joie illuminait leur visage lors d'une bonne bataille de boule de neige était magnifique. Et il adorerait les voir dire son nom avec admiration. Il voudrait être cru.

Mais il ne voulait pas être un Gardien. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécus, il refusait de s'associer à eux. En plus, il n'appréciait pas la lueur qui couvait dans le regard de Bunny à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Ce fameux baiser aux Warrens ne lui était pas sortit de la tête apparemment.

_Je peux bien aider les enfants sans faire partie de la bande. Argumenta Jack.

_Mais Mim t'as crée pour que tu sois un Gardien... Fit Fée en le regardant.

_Ouais, alors arrête de faire ton gamin et prête le serment. Conclus Bunny en croisant les bras.

_Je ne veux pas être un Gardien. S'entêta Jack.

Nord se tourna soudain vers Pitch, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_C'est toi qui lui a mit cette idée dans la tête ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Forcément, ça allait lui retomber dessus cette histoire. Jack grimaça aussi et secoua la tête.

_Pitch n'a rien a voir là-dedans.

_Je serais plus d'avis à l'encourager de vous rejoindre justement. Déclara le roi des cauchemars.

Jack le regarda sans comprendre, choqué. Sa surprise fut partager par les autres Gardiens et Sable demanda :

__Tu es sérieux ?_

_En vous rejoignant, il acquerra un statut qui le rendra plus puissant à chaque fois que quelqu'un croira en lui. Expliqua Pitch avec un désintérêt feint.

_Mais Pitch... Commença Jack en s'approchant de lui.

_Tu ne voulais pas être un Gardien à cause de la malédiction. Le coupa calmement Pitch. Mais maintenant, je pense que tu devrais reconsidérer leur offre.

_Pitch à raison Jack. Fit gentiment Nord. Tu pourrais même passer quelques jours au Pôle pour te faire une idée, si tu veux.

_Ou aux Warrens. Ajouta Bunny l'air de rien.

Le Croque-Mitaine le maudit mentalement. Que le Lapin de Pâques continus ainsi et il se ferait des gants avec sa fourrure. Jack lança un regard torve vers Bunny avant de regarder à nouveau Pitch.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

_Je dis juste que tu devrais réfléchir un peu. Répondit le brun. Être un Gardien...

_Mais je ne veux pas en être un ! S'énerva Jack, faisant chuter la température de la pièce.

_Jack, calme toi. Tenta la Fée des dents.

_Je refuse d'être un Gardien, de passer du temps ici ou quoique se soit d'autre ! Cria le plus jeune.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, Jack s'envola en brisant une fenêtre. Il se moqua des cris et des voix qui l'appelait. Il était juste en colère. En colère contre ces personnes qui voulaient lui imposer un destin sans se préoccuper de son avis. En colère contre les Gardiens pour tenter de s'imposer dans sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

Mais surtout, il était en colère contre Pitch pour le trahir ainsi. N'était-il pas d'accord pour qu'ils restent ensemble après toute cette histoire ? Alors pourquoi le poussait-il vers les autres ? Jack sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il les chassa rageusement d'un revers de manche.

Du côté des Gardiens, on fixait la fenêtre brisé sans savoir quoi faire. Jack venait de se sauver, seule la lune sait où. Prenant soudain un coup de vieux, Nord s'assit en se passant une main sur le front.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire s'il ne veut vraiment pas nous rejoindre ?

_On le fait prendre son serment de force ?

_Ne soit pas stupide Bunny. Rétorqua Fée en levant les yeux au ciel.

__Pitch, où tu vas ? _Demanda soudain Sable par le biais du lien télépathique.

Le brun tourna la tête, le visage sombre et le dos raide.

__Je vais le convaincre de vous rejoindre_. Répondit-il de la même manière.

Le Marchand de Sable fixa un instant le Croque-Mitaine avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Il l'avait déjà sentit quand il était venu ôter le tatouage. Pitch n'avait laissé apparaître que le carré de peau dévoilant le papillon mais Sable l'avait sentit. Quelque chose perturbait l'énergie du Croque-Mitaine sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Il plissa les yeux avant de demander :

__Pitch... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

Le plus vieux eut un petit rire sans joie tout en secouant la tête. Il disparut ensuite, laissant les Gardiens perdus et sans aucune réponse.

**oOoOoOo**

Jack était assis au bord d'une falaise glacé de l'Antarctique quand Pitch le trouva. Il avait fait tous les coins les plus froids du globe avant de finir ici. Le plus jeune avait replié ses genoux contre son torse, mit sa capuche et posé son bâton à ses côtés. Le roi des cauchemars soupira doucement et s'approcha sans bruit. Il s'arrêta à quelque pas du plus jeune avant de dire :

_Tu ne devrais pas les rejeter ainsi.

L'esprit de l'hiver se tendit mais ne se retourna pas.

_Tu pourrais gagner plein de croyants en les rejoignant. Continua Pitch en fixant le paysage. Tu les rendrais heureux avec ta neige.

_Je peux le faire sans en être un. Rétorqua sèchement Jack en tournant la tête vers lui.

_Jack, toi qui ne supporte plus d'être seul, tu pourrais enfin avoir une famille. Insista Pitch en retenant sa propre amertume.

Que ne voudrait-il pas, lui, former cette famille avec Jack. Ses paroles énervèrent plus qu'elles ne calmèrent Jack qui s'écria :

_Mais je ne veux pas de cette famille !

Le plus jeune prit son bâton et le serra à l'en briser tout en se relevant.

_Je... Commença-t-il avant de déglutir difficilement. Je croyais qu'a tous les deux on pourrait en former une...

_Jack...

_Mais toi, fit le plus jeune d'un ton accusateur. Tu veux simplement me refiler aux Gardiens !

_Je ne veux pas te « refiler » aux Gardiens. S'agaça le plus vieux. Je voulais que tu essayes de passer un peu de temps avec eux.

_Ah ? Et depuis quand es-tu de leur côté ? Fit Jack avec une ironie amère.

Le roi des cauchemars se mordit la lèvre. Laisser Jack aux Gardiens, même à nouveaux bons, lui était insupportable. Il voulait garder le plus jeune pour lui, pour ses derniers jours. Mais il se disait qu'en poussant Jack vers eux, il serait moins triste par sa disparition. Mais évidemment, rien ne se déroulait jamais comme il le voulait.

_Jack, Mim t'as choisit pour être l'un d'entre eux. Essaya à nouveau le Croque-Mitaine.

_Non.

_Tu dois devenir un Gardien ! S'énerva Pitch devant son air buté.

_Non ! Explosa le plus jeune.

Sans réfléchir, il tendit son bâton vers Pitch et envoya une puissante déferlante d'énergie glacé contre lui. Le plus vieux eut juste le temps de se protéger en répondant avec un équivalent de sable noir. Les deux attaques explosèrent l'une contre l'autre dans une gerbe d'étincelle et de fumée. Pitch fut brièvement aveuglé par le brouillard….

Il se tourna une seconde trop tard. Son dos heurta l'épais manteau blanc alors que Jack lui sautait dessus. Rageur, l'esprit de l'hiver cloua le plus vieux au sol, lui collant les poignets de part et d'autre de la tête. Pitch allait le repousser quand il vit les larmes briller dans les yeux de Jack.

_Pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi ? ! Hurla l'esprit de l'hiver.

Seule la bise glacée se fit entendre tandis qu'un silence pesant s'installait entre les deux hommes. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'immense, magnifique et effrayante sculpture de glace et de sable formait à côté d'eux. A ce moment là, rien ne comptait plus que l'un et l'autre. Le regard du plus vieux s'adoucit alors qu'il murmurait :

_Jack, tu te trompes à croire que je ne veux plus de toi.

_Alors pourquoi tu insistes autant pour que je rejoigne les Gardien ? Continua Jack, amer.

_Mais parce que tu en es un même si tu ne le veux pas. Mim t'as crée pour ça. Fit Pitch avec l'impression de tourner en rond à ce sujet.

Jack voulu répondre mais son regard s'accrocha un détail. Tellement perdu dans sa colère, il n'avait pas prêté attention au par avant à cette ligne rouge. Elle apparaissait au début de la paume, semblant émerger de la manche.

_Qu'est-ce c'est ? Demanda-t-il en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Pitch se figea et referma ses poings, intriguant un peu plus Jack.

_Ce n'est rien. Fit-il calmement. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu t'es monté la tête tout seul. Je n'ai jamais dis que tu ne pouvais pas rester au royaume des Cauchemars une fois devenu un Gardien.

Le Croque-Mitaine se serait frappé devant un changement de sujet si pathétique. Jack ne se ferait jamais avoir par un tel mensonge. Et cela ne manqua pas. L'esprit de l'hiver raffermit sa prise sur le poignet marqué de la veinure, fixant le plus vieux droit dans les yeux. Il était déterminé à savoir ce que lui dissimulait Pitch.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Pitch ? Demanda-t-il. Ton changement de tunique m'avais déjà intrigué et maintenant, tu as une marque étrange sur la paume. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Ce n'est rien alors laisse tomber Jack. Rétorqua sèchement le plus vieux.

_Si ce n'est vraiment rien. Insista le Gardien du fun. Alors laisse moi voir.

_Non. Siffla Pitch entre ses dents.

_Pitch qu'est-ce que tu me caches bon sang ? ! Cria Jack en se penchant vers le plus vieux.

Les deux esprits s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment. Aucun d'eux ne voulait lâcher le morceaux. Et pourtant, la lueur désespéré et blessé dans le regard de Jack fit craquer Pitch. Derrière toute sa colère, la fragilité de Jack était visible. Le Croque-Mitaine soupira imperceptiblement. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir inutilement l'esprit de l'hiver et il n'arrivait qu'à faire tout le contraire en lui cachant la vérité.

Lentement, Pitch déplia ses poings. Jack fut surprit d'obtenir gain de cause. Il aurait crus devoir utiliser la force pour voir la marque. Mais il ne se priva pas de fixer avec curiosité les paumes du plus vieux. Les deux étaient veinés de rouge écarlate qui semblait continuer sous ses manches. Il lâcha les poignets et Pitch le repoussa un peu pour se redresser. Les deux se retrouvèrent assis face à face.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'esprit de l'hiver à nouveau.

Le plus vieux resta muet un instant avant de fermer les yeux. Les ombres composant sa tunique se modifièrent. Elles reprirent leur forment habituel, laissant apparaître le col en v plongeant. Mais ce n'est pas ça que regarda Jack. Il était plus occupé par toutes les striures rouge qui semblaient parcourir le corps du plus vieux. Elles se dessinaient sur le torse et remonter la gorge. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elles descendaient aussi sur les jambes. Elles ressemblaient à une gigantesque toile d'araignée. Bientôt, se dit Jack, les veinures atteindraient le visage et Pitch en serait totalement recouvert.

_Tu te souviens de l'attaque du serpent quand nous avons annulé la malédiction ? Fit soudain le roi des Cauchemars, brisant la bulle qui s'était formé entre eux.

Jack hocha la tête et Pitch eut un petit sourire sans joie.

_Et bien, je t'ai menti quand je t'ai dis que ce n'était rien.

_Quoi ?

_Je suis mourant Jack

Le plus jeune entre-ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc. Il tenta plusieurs fois de parler sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il fixa Pitch dans les yeux, essayant d'y trouver la preuve d'un nouveau mensonge. Mais le regard du brun était triste et si désespérément honnête. Comme quand Sophie était « morte », l'esprit de l'hiver cru que le monde s'effondrait autours de lui. Jack crispa ses mains sur son pantalon alors qu'il sentait de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_Non, non... Tu ne peux pas mourir. Finit-il par dire.

_C'est inévitable. Fit Pitch avec résignation.

_Non ! S'écria le jeune Gardien. Tout viens de s'arranger, et toi, tu devrais mourir ? Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul à nouveau, je ne veux pas...

« _Je ne veux pas te perdre_ ». Pensa-t-il sans parvenir à le dire à voix haute.

Pitch posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack et appuya doucement, essayant de le calmer.

_Je le regrette tout autant que toi, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Expliqua-t-il. L'énergie rouge c'est infiltré dans mon sang et me ronge de l'intérieur. J'ai cherché des solutions sans rien trouver.

_On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? Tenta l'esprit de l'hiver. Peut-être que les Gardiens...

_Jack, il n'y a aucun remède. Le coupa gentiment mais fermement Pitch.

L'esprit de l'hiver baissa la tête et pendant une horrible seconde, Pitch crus qu'il allait pleurer. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que le plus jeune pleure à cause de lui. Mais Jack frotta ses yeux, semblant se reprendre. Il tendit alors la main vers celle du plus vieux. Pitch hésita une seconde avant d'avancer son bras à son tour vers le plus jeune. Le Gardien du fun la pris et passa doucement ses doigts sur l'une des veinures rouges. Pitch se laissa faire. Tant que son sang ne pénétrait pas dans un autre organisme, il n'était pas contagieux. Il s'en était assuré quand il cherchait un remède. Le roi des cauchemars eut une petite grimace quand Jack appuya un peu. Le plus jeune lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

_Désolé... Ça ne te fais mal que si on y touche ?

_Non, c'est douloureux tout le temps. Soupira Pitch. Mais ce n'est pas insupportable.

Jack hocha doucement la tête avant de lier sa main à celle du plus vieux. Cela surpris Pitch mais il ne dit rien. La peau froide de Jack était apaisante contre les marques rouges. Ils restèrent ainsi main dans la main pendant plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot.

_C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je rejoigne les Gardiens. Finit par dire Jack d'une voix rauque.

_Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouve complètement seul. Approuva le Croque-Mitaine.

_Et tu comptais me dire la vérité ou je n'aurais appris ton état que le jour de ta disparition ?

Le brun ne manqua pas la pointe d'accusation dans le ton de Jack. Il le fixa dans les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

_Je ne voulais pas voir le Gardien du fun triste. Dit-il en lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux.

L'esprit de l'hiver ferma les yeux alors qu'il serrait les poings.

_Je ne suis pas un gamin. Argua Jack. Tu aurais pût me dire la vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que j'allais pleurer comme un bébé ?

_Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'avoir voulu te protéger d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Fit Pitch en levant les yeux au ciel

_Non. Concéda Jack avant de croiser les bras. Mais je vais te reprocher d'avoir voulu m'abandonner sans un mot alors que je tiens à toi !

A peine eut-il dît cette phrase que le rouge monta aux joues de l'esprit de l'hiver. C'était terriblement embarrassant et gênant d'avouer une chose pareille. Le Croque-Mitaine en resta muet de surprise et ne réussit qu'à prendre Jack dans ses bras. Les deux s'étreignirent avec une force presque désespérée. Jack ferma les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. S'il lui suffisait de tenir Pitch ainsi pour l'empêcher de mourir, il le ferait volontiers ! Le roi des cauchemars enfouie son visage dans le cou du plus jeune, inspirant le parfum de neige fraîche émanant de Jack. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui l'avait accepté, qui voulait être avec lui. Et il devait mourir.

Sa vie n'était qu'une vaste et cruelle blague.

_Pitch... Murmura le Gardien du fun. T'es la première personne à m'avoir vraiment _parler. _Je... Je veux pas te perdre.

_Jack...

_Ne me laisse pas. Ajouta le plus jeune, la voix vibrante d'un sanglot contenu.

Le plus vieux ne l'en serra que plus fort contre lui. Il ne cessait de maudire Aurore dans sa tête, de maudire le destin qui voulait l'arracher à Jack. Il sentit soudain le visage du Gardien bouger vers le sien. Les deux esprits se fixèrent une seconde, leur nez se touchant presque. Et, d'un geste presque synchroniser, ils s'embrassèrent. Pour Jack, ce baiser était bien différent de celui partagé avec Bunny. Il était intime, tendre mais tellement triste. Et pourtant, Jack le préférait mille fois à celui du Lapin de Pâques. Pour Pitch, ce baiser était mieux que tous ceux arrachés de force par le Marchand de Sable. Il y avait un sentiment qu'il n'osait nommer à voix haute sans se sentir stupide. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des siècles.

Il y avait de l'amour dans ce baiser.

Et par la lune, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal !

Mais pour l'instant, tout deux s'en moquait. Pitch passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune, demandant l'accès. Jack lui accorda l'entrée volontiers, gémissant sous la soudaine chaleur qui l'envahissait. Le baiser s'intensifia et Jack mit ses bras autours du cou de Pitch. Le baiser se brisa et se reforma sans temps mort plusieurs fois. Contrairement aux humains, ils n'étaient pas obligés de respirer souvent. Pitch tira Jack sur ses genoux et ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches du plus jeune. Jack retint un frisson et une de ses mains s'enfouit dans les cheveux de Pitch. Le baiser se cassa à nouveau et Pitch posa son front contre celui de Jack. Les deux se regardèrent avant de se sourire.

_Je laisserais rien nous séparer. Fit Jack avec détermination.

Pitch ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas briser les espoirs du plus jeune. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages de l'esprit de Jack s'échinait à trouver une solution. Le Croque-Mitaine n'avait plus envie de penser à tout ça. Pour l'instant, le plus important était l'esprit de l'hiver assis sur ses genoux.

Il pencha la tête et cueillit à nouveau les lèvres de Jack. Ce dernier émit presque un ronronnement de contentement quand une main passa sous son sweat. Pitch remonta sa main sur la peau geler qui se réchauffer à son contact. Caressant le torse de Jack, il en oublia un instant tous ses problèmes.

Une vive douleur lui transperça la lèvre.

Le roi des cauchemars rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il voulu repousser Jack mais celui-ci résista. Quand Pitch se dégagea enfin, sa lèvre inférieur était profondément percée. Il fixa Jack, sous le choc. L'esprit de l'hiver passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se nettoyant du sang du plus vieux. Le cœur de Pitch loupa un battement quand il réalisa la portée de l'acte de Jack.

Il avait avalé de son sang.

_Tu... Espèce d'imbécile ! Hurla-t-il en secouant Jack par les épaules. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? !

_Quoi ? Je t'ai fais mal ? Répondit Jack avec un petit sourire insolent.

_Jack, ce n'est pas drôle ! S'énerva le plus vieux. Tu viens de te condamner à la mort !

_Et j'aurais dû mourir de toute façon si tu ne t'étais pas interposé ! S'exclama Jack en serrant les poings.

Pitch fut prit au dépourvus et mit une seconde à retrouver ses mots.

_Jack, je t'ai protégé ce jour là. Fit-il d'une voix atone. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Par un acte suicidaire ?

_Et parce que tu m'a protégé, je devrais te laisser mourir ? Argua l'esprit de l'hiver.

_Jack...

_De toute façon, à quoi ça sert de mourir pour quelqu'un si c'est pour le laisser ensuite derrière ? Rétorqua Jack avec un calme désarmant.

Le Croque-Mitaine le fixa, surprit par une telle remarque. Pour la première fois, Pitch fixa Jack comme un adulte et non pas comme un adolescent. Il avait tendance à oublier que l'esprit de l'hiver était plus âgé que son apparence. Il serait toujours plus jeune que lui mais il n'était pas un gamin pour autant. Son acte était stupide mais fait en tout connaissance de cause.

_C'est quand même du gâchis de mourir aussi jeune. Déclara-t-il en mettant une pichenette sur le front du plus jeune.

_Aie ! S'exclama Jack en se frottant le front.

_Ensemble jusqu'à la mort. Fit Pitch en regardant le ciel. C'est digne d'une tragédie grecque.

_J'en ai jamais lu. Répondit le Gardien du fun en haussant les épaules.

_Ah rectification, c'est ton manque de culture qui est une tragédie. Fit Pitch d'un ton théâtral.

Une boule de neige s'écrasa sur son visage dans un -_pof_- sonore. Pitch s'essuya les yeux avant de jeter un regard noir à Jack qui affichait une moue indigné. Mais les deux esprits ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Le Croque-Mitaine attrapa Jack par la taille et ce dernier se cala dans ses bras, content que celui-ci ne lui hurla pas plus dessus. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Pitch soit en colère après lui. Il voulait choisir son propre chemin et refusait celui que voulait lui imposer la lune. Il avait décidé de lier son destin à celui de Pitch, peu importe le reste.

Peu importe la mort.

_Dis, tu m'en veux pas trop ? Finit-il par demander.

_D'avoir foutu ta vie en l'air pour moi ? Si.

_Mais...

_Mais paradoxalement, je suis heureux que tu l'ais fais. Le coupa Pitch en l'embrassant sur le front.

Jack ria un instant, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Il y avait cette phrase qui restait coincé dans le fond de sa gorge. Il mourrait d'envie de le dire mais il n'osait pas. Il avait peur de tout gâcher malgré les baiser échangés.

_Pitch, je... Tenta-t-il en sentant ses joues le brûler un peu plus.

_Hmm ?

Jack le regarda dans les yeux, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Pitch pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, l'encourageant à continuer. Le cœur de l'esprit de l'hiver s'emballa et il eut brusquement chaud. Il finit par secouer la tête, se trouvant absolument ridicule de ne pas pouvoir dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_Je... Non rien, laisse tomber. Finit-il par dire

« _Je crois que je t'aime..._ »

Le roi des cauchemars le fixa quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules. Jack soupira doucement et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre en silence. Du coin de l'œil, Pitch vit des veinures rouges apparaître sur la main de Jack. S'ils échangeaient un peu plus de sang avec Jack, ils mourraient probablement ensemble ou à quelques heures de décalages.

_Hey... Fit soudain l'esprit de l'hiver. Quand les esprits meurent, ils retournent dans le cycle de réincarnation, c'est ça ?

Pitch hocha la tête et Jack continua avec un sourire :

_Tu crois qu'on se reverra ?

_J'espère bien Frost. Répondit Pitch. Et Jack ?

_Oui ?

_Moi aussi. Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

Quand Jack comprit ce que voulez dire le roi des cauchemars, il cru que son cœur allait exploser.

**oOoOoOo**

_ … Et n'oublie pas de dire à maman que je rentre ce week-end. Fit Christopher en se calant contre son siège de bureau, se passant une main dans ses cheveux noir.

Sa petite sœur lui promit de faire la commission avant de le saluer. Chris raccrocha le téléphone et posa son portable sur son bureau. Il fixa ensuite l'écran de son ordinateur avec un petit sourire. Il avait hâte de revoir sa mère et sa sœur. Depuis que son père était mort dans un accident de voiture il y a quatre ans, il était devenu « l'homme de la maison ». Sa petite sœur de seize ans se plaignait d'ailleurs assez de son côté protecteur. Mais ils restaient tout de même très proches malgré son départ pour la fac. Christopher bailla alors que ses yeux d'un bleu d'encre se reportaient sur son ordinateur. Relisant les dernières lignes écrites, il sauvegarda son texte. Depuis quelques mois, il s'attelait à l'écriture d'un roman d'horreur. Il avait toujours était fan de ce genre d'histoire et avait décidé de se lancer.

Chris se leva tout en cherchant de nouvelles idées. Il alla dans la petite cuisine et sortit des lasagnes du congélateur. Sa mère les lui avaient préparé et congeler la dernière fois qu'il était rentré à la maison. L'étudiant alluma le four et mit le plat dedans. Il s'apprêtait à retourner sur son ordinateur quand on frappa à la porte. Christopher fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociale et n'avait pas une tonne d'amis qui pourrait venir le déranger sans prévenir. Il ouvrit juste assez la porte pour voir l'importun. Il haussa mentalement un sourcil en voyant un jeune homme à peine moins vieux que lui. Il devait au minimum avoir dix-huit ans. Des cheveux et des yeux bruns des plus banals. Mais le nouveau venu avait un sourire confiant et charmeur qui ne laissait pas indifférent.

_Bonsoir ! Je m'appelle Peter est...

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il dévisageait Christopher. Le plus vieux l'aurait bien sermonné sur cette impolitesse s'il n'en faisait pas de même. Quelque chose le gênait sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression que les cheveux et les yeux du nouveau venu n'étaient pas de la bonne _couleur.._.

_On se serait pas déjà vu ? Demandèrent-ils simultanément.

Il y eut un silence et Peter se mit à pouffer, amusé. Chris ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Le plus jeune se reprit vite et tendit la main à son voisin.

_Comme je le disais, je m'appelle Peter Overland. Se présenta-t-il. Et je viens d'aménager à côté.

_Christopher Pitchiner. Fit le brun en serrant la main du plus jeune. Bienvenus dans l'immeuble.

_Je peux t'appeler Pitch ? Demanda Peter, prenant au dépourvus l'autre étudiant.

_Pourquoi ?

_Oh je trouve juste que ça t'irais bien. Fit-il avec un sourire désarmant.

Comme Christopher, Peter trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour lui, le nom de « Pitch » lui semblait même plus _normal. _Malgré le sourire de Peter, Christopher resta sceptique. Il connaissait Peter seulement depuis deux minutes et il voulait déjà lui donner un surnom. En plus, c'était bien la première fois qu'on voulait l'appeler « Pitch ». Il avait plus l'habitude qu'on le renomme « Chris »... Le plus jeune sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose :

_Ah ! J'étais aussi venu savoir si tu avais du courant chez toi. Expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai absolument rien et le concierge est absent.

Chris répondit à l'affirmative et Peter soupira, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

_Génial... Je suis bon pour manger froid.

Comme pour protester, son estomac se mit à grogner bruyamment. Peter rougit et détourna le regard tout en s'excusant auprès du plus vieux. Il salua brièvement Chris et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la voix de l'autre étudiant l'arrêta.

_Attend Peter

A cet instant, Christopher ne sut pas pourquoi il ouvrit plus grand sa porte. Il ne comprit pas non plus d'où venait cette soudaine confiance qu'il ressentait envers quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait envie de parler encore au plus jeune, chose rare pour lui. Chris regarda Peter tout en rougissant légèrement. Bon sang, il agissait comme une midinette et non un jeune homme de vingt-deux-ans...

_Des lasagnes ça te tente ? Fit-il d'une voix pourtant calme, presque ennuyé. J'en ai trop pour moi seul.

Peter fut surprit de la position et sembla peser le pour et le contre. Mais son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il faisait un pas dans l'appartement.

_Va pour des lasagnes Pitch.

_C'est Christopher ou Chris à la limite.

_Nan vraiment, t'as une tête à t'appeler Pitch.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciées alors n'hésitez pas ! Encore merci d'avoir suivis ma fic et au plaisir de vous revoir la prochaine fois ! See you !


End file.
